Stranger in our midst
by candy-belle
Summary: What will the pack do when they discover a strange shifter in their midst? AU slash fic featuring Hunter, Randy, Evan, John, Josh, A-Ry, Punk, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin and others with the guys as mainly wolf shifters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Stranger in our midst  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What will the pack do when they discover a strange shifter in their midst.  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Hunter, Randy, John, Evan, Josh, A-Ry, Miz and others  
><strong>Warning: <strong> au, angst, hurt/comfort,  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is a taster of a fic I'm playing with. No idea where its going yet just felt like playing with the guys and mixing it up a little x. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x

"Daddy look!"

It was only Alanna's call that alerted Randy to the fact that the pack was no longer alone. To his horror he watched as his little girl waddled full speed towards what could only be described as the biggest whitest tiger he had ever seen in his life. He heard John swear beside him and he felt a hand curl around his arm, a hand he knew instinctively belonged to Josh. But it was Evan who was the first to recover.

Bounding after Alanna he leapt in front of her changing into his wolf form as he did. He landed on all fours, snarling aggressively at the tiger who had stopped dead in its track. It's the large blue eyes opened wide with surprise, and there was something almost familiar about the way it tilted his head, and stared at the small wolf growling at him. Not that Evan cared, his wolf sensed danger towards Alanna and that was enough to have the small wolf on full alert.

Alanna gave a little huff and shoving Evan's furry rump out of her way she continued towards the tiger, a small hand outstretched wanting to pet the large unexpected cat.

Evan gave a low growl and snapped his jaws hoping that would be enough to stop Alanna. It wasn't. He glanced over his shoulder unsure how rough to be in protecting the little girl from the unknown tiger. He could tell by the scent it was another were but he didn't know if the new were was friend or foe. But before he could move Alanna reached the large cat and without a care in the world she flung her arms around the tiger, hugging it tightly, cooing, "Kitty!"

The tiger – to everyone's surprise including its own – simply sat back on its haunches and stared down at the little girl now attached to its chest. The tiger gave a surprised huff then looking up at Evan tilted his head even more before letting out a half purr half mew.

Feeling a hand stroke his head and a softly rumbled, "Good Wolf," Evan gave a happy yap as his pack beta strode past him. Randy stopped a few feet away from the tiger. Staring down he narrowed his eyes then rumbled, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"We can keep him, Daddy?" asked Alanna rubbing her face against the white fur.

"Not my decision, Al," replied Randy holding the tigers gaze, "That would be for the Alpha to decide." He paused; there was something disturbingly familiar about the look the big cat was giving him. Folding his arms over his chest he ordered gruffly, "Switch. Show your human form," he paused before adding with a slight growl, "Or face the consequences."

The tiger looked at him then flicked its gaze past him towards the others before looking back at Randy. With another soft huff there was a moment's silence then a crack and suddenly Alanna found herself hugging a rather naked and sad looking Alex – tear tracks still stained his face and the look in his eyes tugged at even Randy's heart. It was Josh though who broke the suddenly uncomfortable silence. Leaning against Randy, seeking the comfort from the more powerful wolf, the timid little wolf asked hesitantly, "A-Ry, are you okay?"

The former tiger shook his head but didn't speak. If anything he looked sadder than before. It was only when Alanna reached up and touched his face asking, "Why you so sad?" that Alex found his voice. Taking a deep breath, and with his voice little more than a thick purr, he replied, "Mike threw me out. When he discovered what I am...he..." he looked up and locking his gaze with Randy he confessed, "He said ..."

"Am I interrupting something?" drawled a voice none of them had expected to hear.

Turning as one, they saw Hunter standing a few feet behind them, the alpha gazing at them with something akin to amusement, as he asked pointedly, "Want to fill me in as to why your daughter is wrapped around a disturbingly naked man? And why the hell I can smell a strange unaffiliated shifter in the vicinity?"

Bin or TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Alex gulped. He could sense the power rolling off Hunter. Although tigers were by nature solitary animals the urge to roll over and show submission to the impressive alpha was hard to ignore. Instead he settled for sinking back onto his heels and bowing his head.

Hunter raked the assembled members of his pack noticing the various reactions to the unannounced shifter. John look bemused, Randy looked concerned for his daughter and on edge, Evan looked ready for a fight but it was Josh's reaction to the new comer that caught his attention. The smallest member of his pack, his powerful but sweet natured omega, look intrigued. He had never seen the small wolf show interest in anyone before but now there was a look in the little wolf's eyes that gave Hunter a moment's pause. He stared at the little wolf so hard that Josh found himself instinctively shrinking back against the nearest higher ranking wolf.

Josh gave a little whimper then happy yap when he felt John's arm curl around his shoulders. The big gamma had always been very kind to him. From the moment they had met John had treated him with nothing but kindness, often stepping in when the others' playful teasing got slightly out of hand. That didn't mean the big lump took it easy on him but he knew if he was ever in trouble or afraid he could go to John without fear of too much mocking.

Glancing down at Josh before looking at Hunter John asked softly, "Boss?"

For a moment Hunter didn't respond then slowly he looked up and gave John a reassuring smile before ordering, "John take Evan and Josh back to hotel. Randy, I suggest you rescue Alex from your daughter's clutches and as for you..." he turned to fixed his gaze on Alex, "you and I need to talk."

The wolves hurried to obey their alpha, John kept his arm draped over Josh's shoulders. He gave Hunter a nod as he passed him, winking and grinning as they shared a moment's amusement at Josh's reaction. The smaller wolf had almost tripped over his own feet due to the fact that he was staring back over his shoulder, his eyes glued to Alex even as John ushered him towards the waiting car. Smiling to himself Hunter wondered if maybe just maybe the little wolf had finally found someone who interested him above and beyond everyone else.

It took a little longer for Randy and Evan to obey. Randy was struggling to convince Alanna to release her hold on the now very human Alex much to Hunter's amusement. In the end it was only Evan's intervention and an offer of a piggy back ride hat enticed the little girl to let go. But not before she pressed a sloppy kiss to Alex's cheek demanding, "I wanna see the kitty again. Okay. You be kitty for me?"

"Randy," growled Hunter a smile curling his lips.

"I know, I know!" snapped Randy without thinking, although he instantly winced and bared his neck showing there was no insult meant in the napped reply. Hunter gave a low little growl but let the matter pass. Finally with Alanna settled on Evan's back the other two took their leave, both bowing their heads as they walked passed their Alpha.

As they too disappeared Alex took a deep breath and waited. He didn't dare look at hunter. He knew all too well that alphas hated unannounced arrivals in their territories and he knew wolves and tigers as a rule rarely got on well. He had heard rumour there was a pack involved with the wrestling scene, he just never assumed it would involve some of the top guys in the company. He wondered absently if that had been one of the reasons Mike had been so angry with him. Was the fact Alex might have a way to get close to the top guys without needing Mike that had been the reasons for their sudden and violent break up.

"I asked you a question."

Alex jumped. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't even realised the large alpha was talking to him.

"I'm sorry," he stammered forcing himself to keep his eyes low. It wasn't a natural way for him to act. Tigers were solitary creatures, the only time they came together was to mate and given how rare they were, that didn't happen very often. But it didn't mean he didn't long for a sense of belonging. He'd always been envious of the few packs he met, envious of the way they played and rested together, of the casual touches they shared between pack members, of the way they would curl up together without a care in the world. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips although Hunter's cocked eyebrow soon bought reality crashing back.

"I asked why you're here?" repeated the large Alpha, his honey eyes staring straight at Alex.

"I want to be a wrestler," replied Alex honestly.

He held Hunter's gaze and when the alpha didn't make any comment he felt the need to add, "I didn't know there was a pack here. I sensed you but I figured it was just the local pack of whatever town we were in. I...I never mean to cause offence."

Hunter tilted his head as if weighing up what the younger man was saying. After a moment he gave a faint nod asking, "What are you"?

Alex frowned then remembering Hunter hadn't seen him in his animal form he replied, "A tiger, a Siberian tiger. I…"

"Show me."

Alex obeyed. Even though his tiger was unhappy at being ordered about, it too sensed and respected the sheer power in front of him. He shifted and within moments a large white tiger sat staring at Hunter.

Hunter's wolf growled in annoyance at the unfamiliar beast in front of him but there was no aggression in the growl, it was just the normal grumpy snapping his wolf often gave when thinking. He walked closer moving to stroke the tiger's head. He smiled faintly when Alex reacted the way any cat did to being petted, a soft low rumbling echoing through its chest. Completing a circle of the large cat, Hunter paused then folding his arms he asked gruffly, "What are your plans?"

The tiger gave an almost human shrugged and gave a low mew that had the echo of a roar in it. Within seconds he was human again answering, "I don't really have any. Mike threw me out when he found out what I was. I... I…"

"He threw you out for being a shifter?" asked Hunter his wolf growling at the very idea.

Alex nodded forlornly.

"In that case you can stay with the pack tonight. I won't have a lone shifter roaming around with no place to stay." He turned and started to walk away. It was only when he realised Alex wasn't following him that he stopped and growled, "Problem?"

"I don't have any clothes," blushed Alex glancing down at his very naked human form.

"Oh," grinned Hunter.

Within seconds Alex had Hunter's jacket on, the cut was slightly big for him but at lest it gave him a semblance of dignity. They walked quickly to Hunter's limo and as Alex slid into the luxurious interior he wondered if maybe finally something good was going to happen to him. Maybe this was what he had been waiting for his whole life. Maybe he was finally going to have a place to belong.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Josh softly as the lift pinged.

"Of course he'll be okay," chuckled John as he brushed past the smaller wolf and stepped out of the lift. Without slowing his pace he headed towards the suit Hunter had booked himself. While the pack all had separate rooms they still used the lounge area of Hunter's suite as the pack room. Swiping the key he pushed the door open then realising Josh wasn't with him he glanced back calling, "I mean it, Hunter will be fine. It's not like a ti..."

"Not Hunter!" snapped Josh, "I meant Alex. Do you think he'll be okay with Hunter?"

It was only the slight tilt of John's head that made Josh realise how he had just addressed the much higher ranking wolf. Without hesitating he bowed his head bearing his neck, showing all due deference to the bigger, more powerful wolf. John watched him a moment before reaching over and ruffling his hair, soothing, "Relax, Josh, I know you weren't challenging me."

The smile that flooded Josh's face was breath taking and it took John all of his limited self control not to trace his thumb along the curve of Josh's lips. Stepping back he gave a huff, ordering sharply, "Come on, inside. I'm not standing out here all night."

Josh hurried past him flicking him an apologetic look as he did. Shaking his head fondly John followed him into the room and as he let the door shut behind him he called, "Anyone home?"

There was no answer.

Josh glanced at him in surprise before padding over towards the sofas that dominated the centre of the lounge. Without hesitating he grabbed one of the scatter cushion flung it down in the space between the two sofas, then sank down on it, sitting beside the over stuffed arm of one of the sofas.

"There's no one else here, Josh, you can take a seat on the sofa you know," chuckled John watching as the pack's omega made himself comfortable on the floor.

"I'm fine," grinned Josh, leaning against the arm, "Besides it's easier for me to sit down here. At least that way I won't get thrown off when the others get back."

John nodded absently as he headed towards the mini-bar then paused. Frowning slightly he glanced back and repeated softly, "Thrown off? Has someone thrown you off the sofa before?"

The way Josh's cheeks coloured up was enough to have John change course and make a bee line for the now blushing omega. Sinking down into a crouch in front of the smaller wolf John ran a knuckle along Josh's jaw line, asking gently, "Tell me what happened."

"It...it was just Cody," murmured John, not looking John in the faced despite the gentle pressure John's was putting on his chin, "He…he said I...I shouldn't take up space on the sofa that...that omegas don't get to sit with the others that...he's right you know, I should've moved as soon.."

"Hey!" interrupted John firmly, "Just because you're the omega that doesn't mean he gets to treat you like shit. He's barely more than an omega himself!" snapped John a little growl deepening his voice at the thought of the lowest ranking gamma treating Josh so meanly. Without meaning to, John leant forward and brushing a kiss against Josh's temple he soothed, "Don't let the little sod boss you around. You're just as good as him, remember that, okay?"

Josh stared up at him in surprise then finally remembering how to move he gave a little nod pulling back as he did, suddenly very aware of how close he was leaning to John. He let his eyes flicker shut a moment revelling in the sheer power he could feel rolling over the other wolf. Resisting the urge to roll over and show John his tummy, Josh settled for a needy little whimper, a noise he hadn't even realised he was able of making.

"Am I interrupting something?" drawled a soft accented voice behind them.

Glancing back John grinned and called, "Nope." Getting to his feet he gave Josh's hair a final absent ruffle before padding over towards the mini-bar and grabbing himself a beer.

"Where are the others?" asked Justin sinking down onto the furthest sofa smiling fondly at Josh as he did.

"Randy's putting Alanna to bed," explained John between mouthfuls of beer, "Evan's with him, and as for Hunter," he gave a chuckle smirking, "Lets just say Hunter's got his hands full right now."

Justin blinked at him a moment before asking, "Hands full? You...you mean he's…" he paled slightly and his voice caught in his throat, "He's with someone?"

"Sort of," explained Josh. Without thinking he shifted position resting his head against Justin's thigh offering a little comfort. He could see the worry in the other wolf's eyes. They all knew Justin was Hunter's preferred bed fellow when he was on the road. But only Josh knew how much Justin cared for the alpha above and beyond his position as bed mate. Curling a hand around Justin's exposed calf Josh added, "We ran into a shifter, a were tiger in fact..."

"A tiger? I didn't know they existed."

"Yep they do," explain John, "and damn he was big."

"He was beautiful," added Josh before even realising what he was saying. He lowered his head blushing intensely at the giggle from Justin.

"Beautiful?" teased Justin fondly nudging Josh with his knee, "Joshi are you telling me you found actually someone interesting?"

"Hey I find people interesting!" protested Josh, "I find loads of people interesting."

"Yeah but not enough to roll over for them," commented Justin flicking John a knowing look. He could see the look in John's eyes, the unrequited desire that the big wolf normally managed to hide whenever the smallest wolf was around. Smirking Justin drawled teasingly, "I mean wow Josh you finding something interesting, bet you're gonna have difficulty getting to sleep tonight. You'd better watch out John," chuckled Justin, "You may be kept awake by someone having little personal fun in the bed next to..."

"Justin!" protested Josh, forgetting their difference in ranks for a moment, "Stop it! That's horrid! I wouldn't! I..." Josh glanced at John and misreading his expression he added in near panic, "John I promise I wont keep you awake. I promise! I... I..."

"I know, I know" soothed John finally responding. He waved Josh's apology away glaring at Justin and snapping, "And as for you just because Josh isn't a willing bit of tail like some in this pack, that's no need to tease him. Besides I like sharing a room with Josh, he doesn't snore like some wolves I know."

Justin glared at him a moment – it was a standing joke in the pack just how loudly Justin snored in his sleep – before giving a blinding smile. Bending down he nuzzled his face against Josh's hair and murmured, "I'm sorry, welpie, you know I'm only teasing."

Josh nodded, enjoying the contact with Justin. As they pulled back Justin was about to speak when the main door opened and Hunter appeared. He raked the three of them with a warm glance then looking back over his shoulder and growling, "In you come."

They watched as Hunter ushered Alex into the pack room. Hesitating Alex ran his eyes over the room, his gaze lingering on Josh, noticing the way the little wolf stared at him with such open interest before dropping his gaze and murmuring, "Sorry."

"You're the tiger?" asked Justin, the excitement unmistakable in his voice.

"Yeah," nodded Alex, moving when Hunter nudged him towards the sofas. He made his way towards the sofas pausing to glance back. He saw Hunter murmured something to John, who grinned then nodded and quickly left the room. Uncertain where to sit Alex was debating what to do when Hunter solved his dilemma.

Without breaking stride Hunter brushed past him and sank down on the sofa beside Justin, a large hand coming to rest on Justin's thigh in a move that spoke volumes about their level of intimacy. It was a sign that had Alex sighing – he longed for those automatic touches, touches he had never really felt not even from Mike when they had been going out.

"How come you're naked?" asked Justin his eyes roaming far too freely over Alex's exposed legs for Josh's liking.

"I got thrown out of my room and I was upset and I...I shift when I get upset and I..."Alex's voice faded as he realise the wolves were all staring at him. He gulped then giving a shy little shrug he offered, "Sorry?"

"Don't worry about it," called John reappearing with an arm full of clothes, "We're more than used to being naked around each other. But even so you are kinda distracting standing there in Hunter's jacket, so here, do us all a favour and get dressed."

Not really confident about changing in the middle of the lounge in front of a group of semi strangers, Alex shot behind the sofa hoping the high back would afford him some privacy. It did in a way and as Hunter Justin and John resumed chatting he quickly pulled on the loaned jog bottoms and shirt. From the way they sat on his frame he figured they belonged to John. It was only as he turned back around he realised Josh was still staring at him, the smallest wolf seemingly entranced by him.

As if sensing he had been caught Josh bowed his head but not before shooting Alex an almost coy look.

"Josh go get Alex beer," ordered Hunter fondly watching with paternal pride as Josh scrambled to obey him. As he handed Alex a bottle Josh gave him a warm nervous smile before shooting away and heading back towards his cushion between the angled sofas.

"Alex come and sit down," growled Hunter, snapping Alex out of his sub conscious appreciation of Josh, "You're making the place look untidy standing there."

Alex started towards the other sofa but then stopped. The look John was giving him was less than welcoming and when he glanced down and saw Josh was still watching him he suddenly wondered if maybe there was a reason for John's glare. He bit the edge of his lip then deciding not to make a scene he sank onto the arm of the sofa and took a long sip of his beer. But not without noticing the way John's free hand trailed behind him to touch Josh's shoulders. John was all but pulling the smaller wolf against the arm of his sofa and out of Alex's direct eye line.

Alex didn't need to be a wolf to understand the unspoken message. With a sinking feeling he took another deep mouthful of beer. Forcing himself to swallow he fought past his pain at Mike's betrayal and the uncertainly caused by Josh's gazes and looking over at Hunter he took a deep breath and asked nervously, "So what happens now?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Hunter regarded him a moment then with a soft snigger he replied, "I don't know about you but I need some sleep." He paused seemingly to think a moment before adding, "You're welcome to take a couch, regretfully the hotel doesn't have any spare room or I'd get you..."

"He can take my bed."

For a moment no one seemed to react, then as one, the wolves turned and looked at Josh, the small omega gulping slightly as the pack stared at him. He gave a nervous smile explaining, "He's too big for a sofa. I...I can turn furry and I'll curl up on the sofa. I don't mind," he added nervously as John scowled at him.

"You need your sleep," huffed John glaring first at Josh in concern and then up at Alex with slight annoyance.

Josh shrank back slightly but then gave a little yap of delight when John stroked his hair, the big hand sliding down to squeeze his neck reassuringly. John's touch soothed Josh's wolf, reassuring the little omega that the annoyance in John's eyes wasn't caused by him.

Alex flicked a look at Hunter and saw a strange almost amused look on the alpha's face. Frowning he took a gulp of beer then offered, "I don't mind sleeping on the couch. I..."

"No," interrupted Hunter, "Josh is right. You are too big in either of your forms. No instead I think you take Josh's bed and Josh..." Hunter pause a moment before grinning and ordering, "You can share with John. You don't mind, do you, John? Sharing your bed with Josh?"

Everyone heard John's gulp but no-one commented on it. Justin was smirking away, his eyes sparkling as he realised what his alpha was doing. Snuggling closer to his leader he whispered softly, "You're meddling."

"Of course," replied Hunter warmly nuzzling his face against Justin's cheek before looking over the other couch and chuckling. The mix of expression was adorable. Josh looked horrified and delighted, John looked stunned while Alex simply look confused. Smiling Hunter slowly pushed himself up off the sofa and stretched. Raking the three men with a fond glare he growled, "Now that we've got the sleeping arrangements sorted..."

He was interrupted by the door opening and Evan bouncing into the room. He was followed by Randy who cocked his head in surprise as soon as he saw Alex perched on the arm of the sofa.

"You bought him home?" asked Randy making sure to keep his voice neutral and unchallenging. Despite his years of friendship with his alpha he knew better than to actually question any of his leader's decision.

"Would you prefer I left him out in the cold?" growled Hunter grinning as Evan rolled his eyes elbowed his mate in the stomach and hissed, "Behave!"

"Of course not," snapped Randy with a smirk, "I just didn't expect to see a cat sitting on the arm of your sofa."

"Well he's not sitting there for much longer, he's about to go to bed."

"Really?" exclaimed Evan his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Who's the big kitty getting to sleep with?"

"No one!" replied John his voice cracking slightly at the mere thought of Alex sleeping with anyone, "He's not sleeping with anyone."

Randy gave a stifled chuckle ignoring the way his best friend glared at him. Walking over towards Hunter he butted his head against Hunter's shoulder and rumbled, "Guess that's our cue to leave."

Hunter nuzzled his face against Randy's shorn head murmuring fondly, "Sleep well, pup,"

Randy glared at him, the way he always did when Hunter called him pup but there was no heat in the look, only deep fond adoration. Patting Randy's hip, Hunter brushed past him to give Evan a warm hug, murmuring something in his small enforcer's ear before releasing the little wolf back to the waiting embrace of his mate. With barely a glance at Alex, Hunter waited for John to stand before giving him a gently tap on the side of the head and knowing smirk but it was Josh who got all of Hunter's attention.

The little wolf was still curled up at the side of the sofa, staring up at him with large nervous eyes. Holding a hand out Hunter helped him to his feet, pulling him into his arms. Giving the smallest of his pack a fond hug he bowed his head and murmured in his ear, "You're allowed to be happy, its not a crime." Pulling back he tucked a finger under Josh's chin and forcing the little wolf to look up he searched the soft eyes before adding, "You're allowed to attracted to people, Josh, understand?"

Josh gulped and nodded before dropping his gaze down. With a fond ruffle of the short hair Hunter turned away and looking at the sofa he growled seductively, "Sleepy, Angel?"

Justin shook his head and with a wicked grin illuminating his face the younger wolf uncurled himself off the sofa, gave Josh a quick hug and threw Evan a knowing wink before padding away towards the door that lead to the master bedroom.

As Hunter left as well Randy glanced over and seeing the look John's face he shook his head. Nudging Evan out of the way Randy crossed over and hissed in John's ear, "Don't scare him but don't let him get too attached to the cat. He's a wolf, John. He should be with a wolf."

"I know!" snarled john in response. They had been friends for far too long to worry about perceived challenges. They glared at each other before Randy gave a snuffling chuckle and kissed John on the cheek growling warmly, "Just grow a set and tell him how you feel."

But before John could respond Randy had moved away and was already heading towards the door. Evan followed but then pausing by the sofa Alex was still sitting on. He regarded the bigger man a moment before smiling warmly and offering, "Hope you sleep well. We'll see you in the morning for breakfast?"

Alex looked almost stunned but he managed to pull himself together enough to nod and murmured, "Yeah I'd like."

Evan nodded and with a final wave he padded away after Randy leaving the three roommate alone together for the first time.

X x x x x x x x

As Josh made use of the bathroom John got ready for bed. Alex was sitting on the far side of the other bed the broad back facing him. From the set of his shoulders John knew the other shifter was hurting.

"You okay?"

Alex seemed to jump at the soft call then glancing over his shoulder he gave a brave smile. It may have curled the corners of his mouth but it failed to reach his eyes.

"Mike's an idiot for throwing you out," offered John pulling his t-shirt off and throwing it into the corner of the room.

Alex turned away mumbling, "I thought...I thought he'd handle me being a shifter. If I'd known how he'd react I...I wouldn't have told him."

"He didn't know?" asked John, "How did he not realise?"

Alex shrugged. He honestly didn't know how Mike had never guessed his secret. But then when he thought back over their relationship maybe Mike had simply never looked that closely at him. It had always been about Mike and what Mike wanted, never about him.

"You want to go next?" offered John as Josh padded out of the bathroom.

Alex shook his head but didn't reply. He couldn't, he wasn't sure he could trust his voice at that moment in time. He bowed his head determine not to cry. His tiger gave a low rolling snarl and snapped at him wanting to be let loose. He pushed the instinct down. He didn't want to cause any trouble and he wasn't sure how the two wolves he was sharing with would cope having to share a room in full blown tiger.

He was so lost in thought he didn't realise he was being spoken to. It was only the "Alex? A-Ry?" that made him look up and realise Josh was standing beside him. Forcing himself to smile he leant back mumbling, "Sorry I wasn't listen. What did you say?"

"I said here," repeated Josh holding out a glass of water, "John always likes to have a fresh glass beside his bed I thought you might want one."

Alex took the glass, hissing when his fingers brushed against Josh's. The jolt of electricity that shot between them was enough to have the small wolf backing away, staring at his fingers as if expecting to see actual spark. Rising his eyes he stared at Alex before literally turning tail and all but running back towards the safety of John's bed. Alex watched him go trying very hard to hold back to roar that was building inside him. He didn't want Josh running from him. He watched torn as Josh climbed onto John's empty bed and curled up facing towards his, the soft eyes blinking with nerves as they both waited for John to finish up. Turning away Alex took a deep breath and tried to calm his tiger. His tiger who was currently roaring in anger that the little wolf who had send sparks through his soul was curled up in another man's bed. His tiger who was roaring with anger at the fact that his possible true-mate wasn't sleeping with him. It was roar that shook Alex to the core and left him feeling totally and utterly numb.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

As Hunter drove to his climax, his wolf let out an almighty howl shaking the room and reducing Justin to a whimpering mess beneath him.

When he finally managed to regain a little composure Hunter glanced down and frowned. Justin didn't look his normally relaxed near-spaced out self he always did after a coupling, if anything he looked more tense and unhappy than Hunter had ever seen him. Lapping at the back of Justin's neck, he growled tenderly, "What's wrong, Angel?"

"Nothing," lied Justin, his own voice hoarse from cries of pleasure Hunter had coerced from him during their frantic coupling.

"Angel," growled Hunter warningly, nuzzling the back of Justin's neck as he tried to get the smaller wolf to look at him properly.

Justin was splayed out over the bed, a tangle of shapely arms and legs. Licking at the darkening bruise on the back of Justin's neck where he had bitten him during their mating Hunter's wolf gave a little snarl of annoyance. As fond as he was of Justin, mating with the small wolf was never as soul pleasing as intercourse with his true mate.

"It's nothing," insisted Justin, his accent thickening as exhaustion over took him.

He went to move into a more comfortable position but froze as his muscles protested at the sudden movement. Hissing as he arched his back, he gave a sad little sigh his inner wolf mopping slightly at what had just occurred. While being mated by the alpha was a rigorous but enjoyable experience, he knew his wolf longed for another's touch. He longed for that special touch only a mate could give. Closing his eyes he tensed as an image flashed through his mind – an image that had his wolf snapping and demanding control – an image of a face with dark slicked back curls and a haughty arrogant expression.

Sensing the younger wolf's discomfort, Hunter pushed himself up giving Justin room to turn over onto his back. As Justin settled onto his back, happily displaying his willing submission to his alpha, Hunter's wolf gave a little contented huff, pleased with the junior wolf's submission.

"Don't lie to me, Angel," growled Hunter fondly. He frowned then ducked his head lower, his wolf sniffing at the younger man's neck, "I can smell there something wrong, that something's worrying you," He gave a little nuzzle to Justin's face adding, kindly, "You know you can tell me – no matter what it is, you can talk to me."

Justin stared up at him, then giving a beaten sigh and offering his alpha a weary smile, he finally confessed, "Its Wade."

"What happened?" asked Hunter settling down beside the smaller wolf. Almost instinctively Justin curled into him, his own wolf giving happy yaps at the undivided attention it was receiving from its alpha.

"He asked me out," murmured Justin not daring to look at Hunter, "He wanted to take me to dinner and then to go for a walk and…"

"And you said no?" finished Hunter when the smaller wolf's voice faded into a sad sigh. "But why? I thought you liked Wade?"

"I do!" exclaimed Justin, "It's just, I…" he squirmed slightly having to fight to stop the snarl building in his throat, his wolf snapping slightly at the confession his alpha was drawing out of him, "It's just…I…he's…he's not a wolf. And I want a mate who I can share things with, who I can run under the moon with, I…" he slumped back slightly and whimpered softly, "I want a wolf."

Hunter closed his eyes. He knew Justin was too young to understand that not all mates came from within the wolf pack. Absently he nuzzled his face against the soft spiky hair and wrapping an arm around Justin's shoulders he pulled him closer. His own wolf gave a snarl of discontent – it disliked being too familiar with anyone that wasn't his true mate but since his true mate was hundreds of miles away and Hunter hated sleeping alone, he simply ignored the sulking snarls and concentrated on the junior wolf nuzzling his chest.

"Why don't you go on a date with him? A human date," he offered after a few minutes consideration, "It might do you some good."

Justin twisted in his arm and staring up at his alpha, Hunter could see the fear in the younger wolf's eyes, "What if I like him?" asked Justin softly sounding all the world like a pup in need of reassurance.

"Then we deal with that when it happens," soothed Hunter, "Have you felt any sort of stirring towards him?"

The way Justin eyes flicked away before looking up made Hunter smile and nuzzling Justin's hair he teased fondly, "You've had stirrings, haven't you?"

"No!" protested Justin although the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

Pressing a soft kiss to Justin's forehead, Hunter slid out of the bed and padded towards the master bathroom. Pausing at the door he looked back and called, "You know sometimes what your wolf wants and what is actually right for you aren't always the same thing."

Justin blinked at him in surprise, then propping himself up on his elbows, he asked, "But what if my wolf likes him? What if I start to hear the mating howl?"

"Then you do what any wolf does with its desired prey," grinned Hunter wickedly, "You stalk your prey and when you've got it where you want it you pounce and have your way with it."

X x x x x x x

Alex couldn't sleep or rather he couldn't find a restful sleep. He kept tossing and turning images and visions running through his head. A few times he turned and caught a glimpse of the two wolves curled up together. He stared at the two of them, his tiger snarling and snapping, objecting to the fact that the little wolf was curled up with someone else. He was surprised at the force of his tiger's objections. Until that night he'd never noticed Josh but then as he thought bitterly he had been so caught up in his supposed relationship with Mike he hadn't noticed anything else around him.

Trying desperately not to growl out loud, he screwed his eyes shut and concentrated on keeping his breathing even. But closing his eyes bought to mind Mike and suddenly the pain that had been simmering away in his soul suddenly flared into a white hot pain slicing straight through his heart.

He had thought Mike might be the one. He'd never fallen for anyone as much as he had for the arrogant former champion but now deserted, abandoned and kicked out of his own home Alex was beginning to wonder if he hadn't been blind to Mike's faults, if he hadn't been a fool to believe the easy manipulative lies the other man had fed him. His tiger roared in annoyance snapping and scratching as memories played through Alex's mind, memories of times when Mike had been less than perfect. He didn't realise he was actually snarling until he felt a hand on his shoulder and snapping his eyes open he found himself staring into the concerned pools that made up Josh's eyes.

As soon as Josh realised Alex was awake, the little wolf scrambled away, backing away from the bed as if Alex was something to be feared. Without thinking and, only knowing that his tiger wanted the little wolf closer and not further away, Alex's hand lashed out. Curling around Josh's wrist he yanked the little wolf back towards the bed, his tiger ignoring the fact that the move sent Josh crashing into the side of the bed and left him panting on the floor.

Josh let out a little startled cry, his wolf howling in surprise at the strong touch from the strange were. He stared up at Alex, his eyes widening as Alex glared down at him. The tiger was almost visible in Alex's eyes as he tightened his grip around Josh's wrist, pulling the scared little wolf closer, Alex snarling, "Mine."

"Let go of me…" whimpered Josh, "Please. Let go…"

Alex's tiger roared in defiance. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to keep hold of the little wolf that was starting to struggle against. There was something about the way Josh whimpered that cut through all rational through and spoke to the very basest need within his beast.

"Alex!" demanded Josh his wolf finally finding enough courage to fight back. Getting to his knees he twisted his wrist wincing as pain shot through his arm, "Please. You're hurting me."

That soft whimper was enough to break his tiger's hold. Releasing Josh's wrist with a gasp Alex blinked several times before stammering, "Shit, Josh, I'm sorry I... fuck I...are you okay?"

Josh was cradling his bruised wrist staring at Alex the soft eyes roaming over the features before asking softly, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" spluttered Alex incredulously, "Josh, I nearly broke your wrist and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"Yes."

The simple honest answer left Alex speechless. He stared at the slight figure watching in growing distress at the way Josh was massaging the obviously hurting wrist. Shaking his head he pushed himself up off the bed and without speaking he crossed to the small fridge and yanked it open. Grabbing a napkin he loaded it up with ice then kicked the door shut before turning back to Josh. Indicating for josh to sit down he took hold of the injured paw and cradling it gently he applied the ice to the already visible bruising.

Neither man spoke but as Alex rolled the make shift ice pack, shifting the blocks to get a better coverage, Josh gave a little chuckle and looking up he caught Alex's eyes and murmured, "Thank you."

Alex gave a half hearted smile although it faded into a very audible gulp as his eyes slid past Josh and he found himself staring into the very angry face of John. The older wolf was staring at him, his wolf all too visible as he growled menacingly, "What the hell's going on?"

Alex gulped again and for once his tiger didn't roar in defiance. If anything his tiger gave an almost pathetic mew and it was all Alex could do not to roll over and show John his belly. Staring deep into the burning blue eyes Alex heard himself murmur, "I hurt Josh..." before his jaw exploded into blinding pain and he found himself fading into an almost welcome pitch black nothingness.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Is she asleep?" whispered Evan as he padded out of the bathroom.

"Finally," replied Randy keeping his voice as low as possible, "I told her John wouldn't give her any more wolf back rides if she didn't go straight to sleep."

Evan chuckled – the entire pack knew Alanna could be bribed into behaving with the promise of riding on John's back when he was in wolf form. Randy shared a grin with Evan before turning back and smiling at his sleeping daughter. She was curled up in the travel cot he'd set up beside their bed. Smoothing the blanket over her, he bent down and brushed a kiss over her forehead, whispering lovingly, "Sleep tight baby."

Evan watched as his mate fussed over the little girl, a soft smile lighting his face as did. It never ceased to amaze him how such a powerful wolf and dominant man could be so tender and gentle with the little girl who was the centre of his world. Realising Randy was watching him, he asked playfully, "What?"

"You were amazing tonight," rumbled Randy getting to his feet gracefully. Stretching so his t-shirt rode up enough to reveal a slither of flesh he added, "When you tried to protect Alanna from the big bad kitty."

"Hey," protested Evan, "I didn't know it was only A-Ry. I thought she might be..."

"Easy," soothed Randy, catching hold of Evan's hand and pulling him closer, "I was being serious." He stared down into the deep chocolate eyes and sighed, "You were amazing." He ran a finger along Evan's jaw line, a rumble of approval echoing in his throat as his wolf basked in the contact with its mate.

Looking up at Randy, Evan's grin melted into the most brilliant smile as he leant into the embrace. He butted his head against Randy's face, his wolf yapping happily as it felt its mate's happiness. Almost instantly Randy stroked Evan's hair, his wolf chuffing happily as Evan responded to the gentle touch. Locking eyes Randy smiled at him then bending his head down, he breathed, "Thank you," before pressing a soft kiss to Evan's willing mouth.

It was only the little snuffle beside them that broke them apart and left them both grinning like teenagers who had been caught making out on the sofa. Randy pulled away to check on Alanna while Evan moved to the bed flicking off the main lights and turning down the bed before whispering, "Guess we need to wait until she's safety back in her own room."

"I'm afraid so," agreed Randy, giving Alanna a final glance before joining Evan at the large king size bed.

As they settled down in bed, spooning together Randy curled his arm around Evan's waist and asked, "By the way what did Hunter whisper to you before we left the pack room?"

"Nosey," chided Evan, with no heat in his voice whatsoever.

"Not nosey, just inquisitive," responded Randy, pressing a kiss to Evan's bare shoulder, "You know as my mate you shouldn't have secrets."

"And in my role as Pack Enforcer," countered Evan rolling over so he could look at Randy properly, "There are times when I have to keep the confidence of my Alpha."

"Not from his beta."

"Yes," corrected Evan firmly, "Even from his beta."

Randy went up onto one elbow and stared down at Evan, a little pout forming as he glared daggers at his mate.

Shaking his head Evan chuckle, "That is so cute,"

"You did not just call me cute," snarled Randy, his wolf snarling at the very idea of being called cute.

"Yes I did," grinned Evan showing no fear whatsoever even as Randy's wolf came closer to the surface. He held the cool blue eyes for several moments then giving a huff of annoyance he snapped, "Randy I..."

"Tell me," ordered Randy his power flaring just enough to raise the hairs on the back of Evan's neck.

Evan's wolf gave a little whimper. While he might be the pack enforcer and Randy's mate, Randy's wolf still outranked him and when the beta needed to he could easy overpower Evan anytime he wanted. Licking his lips nervously Evan stammered, "I can't. I...I actually don't want to I..."

"Tell me."

The single snarled order was enough to make Evan shiver. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath then murmured, "Hunter wants a pack run at the next full moon."

Randy frowned and sat back titling his head as he digested what Evan had just confessed.

"Why would you be reluctant to tell me that?" he asked after a few moments

"He wants a full pack run," clarified Evan starting up at him, "As in the entire pack." He waited a moment then flinched as Randy swore violently. He watched as Randy shot of the bed, the older wolf literally shaking with barely contained rage, "No!" growled Randy, "No. No - I won't. I won't run with that bastard. I will not even acknowledge that he..."

"He's still pack," murmured Evan wincing at the string of expletive that met his comment.

"Not to me!" hissed Randy staring daggers at Evan, his anger needing an outlet and his compact mate providing the perfect focus, "No to Alanna."

"Yes he is," countered Evan sitting up slowly, "Randy look – I know how you feel about him. Believe me I understand why you don't want to be anywhere near him but…" his voice caught in his throat and for a moment he seemed to fight to get the words out and when he did his voice was breaking with emotion, "but sooner or later you're going to have to face him."

Randy balled his fists, fighting to keep his wolf under control. He could feel his wolf thrashing around, demanding to be released, demanding to unleash its vengeance again the pack mate who had destroyed his family.

Evan got out of bed and coming around the end of the bed he looked at Randy and murmured, "You have to face Cody at some point."

The mere mention of the younger wolf's name was enough to break Randy's fragile control. In seconds a large snarling black wolf was staring at Evan, the jaws snapping in unbridled anger. Evan stood his ground his own wolf howling at the pain and despair it could feel rolling off its mate. Forcing himself to stay human, Evan sank to his knees and reaching out he ran a hand along one jet black flank, soothing, "It been over a year Randy. You have to face him at some point. Hunter had been so accommodating but the pack need to run together and unless Cody is expelled that means him as well."

He gasped as Randy turned on him. The powerful jaws snapped dangerously close to Evan's human features. Flinching away, Evan fought his instinct to change, knowing one of them needed to keep a human head in this situation. Forcing himself to stare into the blue pools of anger burning deep within the black fur, he soothed, "Randy please I know you can never forgive him for causing Sam's death but think of it this way. If he hadn't acted so recklessly - you and I would never have been mated. "

_"Don't!"_

Evan closed his eyes shaking as Randy's' plea echoed in his head. It was so full of pain and hurt it was almost painful to hear.

He felt hot breath on his face and opening his eyes he realised Randy had closed the gap between them. Staring into the wolf eyes before him Evan reached up and cupped the black muzzle in front of him, whispering, "Do you think it's easy for me? Know that if Sam was still alive I would be alone. I hate him as much as you do but I can't forget that without him I wouldn't…"

Evan didn't finish his sentence. Randy's wolf attacked. The sheer power knocked the small man over. Pure instinct took over and within second Evan's own wolf was exchanging blows with Randy. The large black wolf snarled angrily, grabbing Evan by the scruff of the neck flipping the smaller wolf over and pinning him underneath him.

_"Take it back"_ ordered Randy his teeth dangerously close to breaking the skin on Evan's ruff

"_I can't take back the truth" _protested Evan, fighting to get free, his wolf yapping and snarling as it twisted underneath the larger more powerful wolf.

A loud howl caused them both to freeze. Before they could react Randy found himself grabbed by the scruff of the neck and hauled backwards. He ended up practically dangling from Hunter's all too human grasp. The alpha stared at him in something akin to pained understanding before he flung the snarling wolf on the bed, ordering, "Stay there, Pup."

He watched Randy a moment before turning his attention to the smaller brown wolf who was cowering at his feet. Sinking to a crouch Hunter ran a hand down Evan's side soothing, "Easy easy."

He sighed as his fingers came away streaked with pink. Glaring at the bed, he snapped, "You've hurt your mate, Pup. Bad Wolf."

He was rewarded with a soft whine and the sight of Randy sinking down onto the bed baring his neck a silent but definite sign of submission and apology. Hunter glared at him before looking down at Evan and ordering gently, "Evan change back it'll stop the bleeding."

Within seconds a rather blood streaked Evan lay at his feet. Helping the shaken man to his feet, Hunter growled, "Are you okay?"

Evan nodded absently, not paying Hunter any really attention, his whole focus was on the wolf taking up the middle of the bed - a whimpering wolf that was the picture of misery. Pulling away from Hunter, Evan crawled onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Randy he whispered into the thick fur, "Don't be angry with me."

Randy stayed still then a second later he gave a sad little yap. Nuzzling his face against Evan's chest, he moved round, curling up into Evan's lap. The large body overflowed Evan's lap in all direction but the sentiment wasn't lost on Evan. Smiling wearily Evan stroked his mate's coat, soothing, "I've got you, shhh, I've got you."

As Randy relaxed into the gentle touches hunter glanced at the cot and smiled. None of them had noticed Justin soothing and comforting Alanna. She was curled up on his lap her head resting on his shoulder as she sucked her thumb, her eyes glued to the wolf form of her father. Looking up at his alpha Justin gave a half smile before looking back at the bed and sighing. If this was how Randy reacted to the news that Cody was coming back, he dreaded to think what would happen the two finally came face to face. After all it had only been a year since the tragic accident that robbed Randy of his wife and Alanna of her mother. Only a year since Cody had managed to rip Randy's life apart and nearly caused the implosion of the entire pack.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"What was that?" asked Josh, jumping as more howls and thumps echoed through from the adjoining room.

"No idea," frowned John, torn between investigating the noise from Randy's room or tending to Josh. In the end his concern for Josh won over and lifting the ice pack Alex had applied to Josh's injured wrist, he started to take care of the little wolf currently shivering in front of him. His frown deepened as he saw for himself the heavy dark bruising marring Josh's flesh. A low snarl escaped his lips and it was only Josh's soft "Please don't," that stopped him launching himself at Alex and giving the knocked-out cat a piece of his mind.

"Don't?" asked John, staring incredulously at Josh, "Are you kidding? Josh, he could have broken your wrist. He could have..."

"But he didn't," replied Josh firmly. He gulped nervously as he realised what he had actually said but for once he didn't back down. Instead he simply lowered his gaze a moment before looking up at John from under his lashes and explain softly, "I startled him. I made him jump so really it...it was my fault...I..."

"I don't care if you made him have a heart attack," snarled John, rolling the ice pack around trying to make sure it touched as much of the injury as possible, "It doesn't give him the right to hurt you. Ever."

Josh smiled slightly and murmured, "I know and before you knocked he was really sorry."

"Good," huffed John, his wolf snapping at the thought of Alex even touching Josh let alone hurting him.

They fell into an uneasy silence. John was fighting internally with his wolf, fighting the instinct to let the wolf have its vengeance on the unconscious Alex. Josh too was fighting his instincts but the need radiating out from his wolf was far more enjoyable that the fight John was facing. Josh's wolf was yapping happily, revelling in the undivided attention John was giving him. Staring at the larger, more powerful wolf Josh found himself enjoying the view more and more.

He had never quite realised how intense John's eyes were. He was so used to seeing the mega watt grin and nothing else it surprised him how serious John's eyes really were. Tilting his head up he didn't realise he was leaning forward until his cheek brushed against John's bare chest, resulting in John taking a sharp breath and asking hoarsely, "You okay? Are you feeling faint or something?"

"I'm fine!" exclaimed Josh, jerking backwards, his face burning slightly and his wolf yapping in annoyance at the loss of contact with John. Frowning at the way his wolf was becoming restless, Josh turned his head away adding, "I...I just..."

"Hey," soothed John absently running a finger along Josh's jaw line turning the little wolf's face back towards him. It took all his will power not to lower his lips and press a kiss to Josh's open mouth. Instead he licked his own lips, ignoring his wolf's growling howl as once again he failed to act on the growing need to possess and dominate the little wolf in front of him.

Josh frowned, his forehead creasing as he stared up at John. He could almost hear the wheels going around in John's head and for some reason the idea he may have upset or disappointed the stronger wolf upset both himself and his wolf. Without even realising what he was doing he leant forward and rubbed his face against John's chest, murmuring softly, "I'm sorry."

John froze at the touch, his wolf howling with delight at the unexpected and subconscious sign of submission from Josh but before he could response a low groan from the floor tore his attention away from Josh's touch and towards the sluggish shifter slowly coming around.

"What the..." Alex groaned rubbing his jaw. Wincing as he cracked it back into place, he glanced up and froze. John was staring at him with so much raw anger Alex couldn't help the audible gulp or the soft mew that broke the silence.

Giving a nervous sigh Josh pressed his good hand against John's bare chest and murmured, "Please don't hurt him."

John flicked him a look before turning his attention back to Alex growling, "You're lucky Josh isn't badly hurt or else you and I..."

"I'd never hurt him on purpose," interrupted Alex ignoring the sarcastic snort John gave him. Fixing his attention on Josh, Alex continued, "I'm so sorry I hurt your arm. I...it's just... my tiger..." he winced as one of Mike's last screamed insults echoed in his head. Drawing in a ragged breath he breathed, "Sometimes I forget how powerful I am."

"We all do," offered Josh after a moment's pause.

He held Alex's gaze for a second before his naturally submissive wolf forced him to break the intense eye contact. With his eyes flickering all over the room and his eyes focusing on anything other than Alex, he added nervously, "It's okay, it not really that bad."

John gave another dismissive snort his face showing all too clearly what he through of the situation. Without giving Alex a chance to reply he draped an arm around Josh's shoulders and giving the little wolf a comforting squeeze, he ordered firmly, "Alright enough talking. Everyone back to bed. We've all got heavy work days tomorrow and I for one need more damn sleep."

He ushered Josh towards their shared bed, watching in concern as the smaller wolf winced as he settled down, his injured arm obviously hurting more than Josh was letting on. Waiting for Josh to settle and close his eyes, John turned closed the gap between him and Alex. Holding the other shifter's gaze, he pulled himself up to his full height and snarled, "Hurt him again and I will whip your tiger arse from here until kingdom come. Do you understand me?"

Alex's tiger gave a slight growl, not really prepared to back down from the blatant challenge but even it could sense the power rolling off John's wolf. Holding John's gaze Alex keep the challenge up as long as he could before he looked away. Not a natural submissive he knew better than to risk angering the wolf opposite him. Flicking John a look, he gave a silent nod before turning away and getting back into his own bed. Rolling onto his side he screwed his eyes closed, trying to shut out the sounds of John climbing into the other bed. His feline hearing meant he could hear the near silent whispered conversation between the two wolves as they both settled back into bed, the soft all too intimate murmurings between the pack mates ripping at his already battered heart. As the room fell silent and his memories started to play in his mind again, Alex griped the sheets, trying very hard to stop the fresh tears from falling. Maybe Mike was right, he thought bitterly as sleep finally reclaimed him, maybe he wasn't safe to be around anyone. Maybe he did deserve to be alone, unloved and unwanted.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Evan came awake slowly. Despite the healing power of the shift his body still ached from the fight with Randy. Groaning slightly as he stretched and sat up he frowned as he realised he was alone in bed. Looking around the room he felt his wolf's panic subside as he spied his missing mate on the sofa at the other end of the room. He couldn't help chuckling slightly at the sight of the feared viper cradling his little girl. Stretching his sore back Evan called, "You okay?"

Randy looked up slowly his eyes locking with Evan's as he rumbled, "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Don't!" ordered Evan sharply.

"I attacked you," snarled Randy his wolf howling at the fact it had hurt its mate.

"No, you lashed out, There's a big difference," corrected Evan firmly.

Getting out of bed he crossed over to where Randy was sitting. Pausing only to move Alanna's doll that was sprawled on the sofa, he sank down beside Randy adding, "Better you took it out on me than someone else."

Randy didn't reply. His eyes were searching Evan's face, his pain and anger from last night still far too visible.

"Randy please," breathed Evan, "There's been enough pain where _he_ is concerned. Don't add guilt over something so small." He leant forward and brushing a kiss over Randy's cheek he added, "Besides getting my arse kicked from time to time is good for my wolf, even if he doesn't think so. It means I have to work harder to keep you in line."

Randy gave a bitter little chuckle and growled fondly, "Always looking to be the perfect enforcer."

"Not perfect," ginned Evan, "Just the best I can be."

Randy's reply was stopped short as Alanna shifted in his arms her eyes blinking wake. Seeing her father she gave a loud gurgle the reaching up clutched at his neck mumbling, "Pancake..."

Randy laughed and setting Alanna on his knee, he shook his head, asking fondly, "Is that your way of saying good morning, Sweetheart?"

She smiled at him the seeing Evan she starched out her arms calling, "Hug me!"

Evan complied pulling the little girl onto his lap. She slung his arms around his neck hugging him tightly before turning large puppy eyes on her father and pleading, "Pancakes?"

"You've picked up bad habits, Al," chided Randy as he stood up. He stretched out his neck and was just turning away when a strange yap made him stop dead in his tracks. Glancing back over his shoulder he stared at Evan who in turn was staring at the little girl on his lap in something akin to wondered surprise.

"Did she...did..." stammered Randy his voice not working properly. His wolf though was howling with delight and demanding to be let free. Stunned into surprise Randy didn't have the strongest control and so within seconds a large black wolf padded back to the sofa. Nudging Evan's arm with his muzzle he stared at the little girl and gave a low firm bark.

Alanna gurgled in delight then gave the tiniest little obedient yap, the yap truing to a little yelp of shook she gave a longer deep replying bark. Evan licked his lips nervously before asking absently, "Randy is she...I mean...she..."

The black wolf nodded, giving a happy growl as it nuzzled its face against Evan's bare thigh, the thick fur seductively tickling the bare skin. Sighing happily Evan reached over stroking the black fur his other hand supporting the little girl as she wriggled around trying to get closer to the black wolf. As she finally managed to reach her father she gave a long little high pitched howl and then to the total surprise of both Evan and Randy where the little girl had been sitting a small slightly startled pup started up at them.

X x x x x x x x x x x

"I made some coffee," called Justin as Hunter wandered into the lounge area of the suit.

Pausing to ruffle Justin's bed rumbled hair, Hunter continued over to pour himself a cup. Taking his mug back to the sofa he sank down beside Justin asking with a sleepy filled voice, "Did you manage to get back to sleep?"

"Eventually," replied Justin instinctively curling up against his alpha, his wolf all ready to show his willing submission to the more powerful wolf.

Hunter smiled at him fondly as they slipped into a comfortable silence, both men letting the rich coffee works its magic on them. After a few minutes Hunter shifted slightly his wolf snapping at him as he turned to regard the younger man beside. Justin still looked tense, there were lines around his eyes that, in Hunter's opinion, shouldn't have been there. Taking another deep breath, he offered fondly, "I do think you should give Barrett a chance." He felt Justin tense beside him but pressed on regardless, explaining, "I think it would be good for you, Angel." He brushed a knuckle along Justin's bearded cheek and sighed, "It will never be more than this between us."

"I know," breathed Justin. And he did know. Hunter had made it very clear at the beginning No matter what happened it was little more than mutual relief. Hunter had his true mate waiting for him back at the pack home, his wolf was settled he didn't need Justin. But knowing that fact and accepting it were two very different things. Without meaning to Justin's wolf gave a low painful howl a sound that echoed through Justin human lips emerging as a pitiful whimper.

The look Hunter gave him was one that made Justin's wolf cower in submission and his human side blush at the neediness he was displaying but unable to stop himself he replied, "I'm scared."

"I know," soothed Hunter. He slid an arm around Justin's shoulders and pulled him into a half embrace. Butting his head against Justin's messed up hair, Hunter sighed sadly. His wolf gave a little snarl at the contact but then it shifted and he felt it reaching out towards Justin's wolf and for a moment he saw the younger man relax as their wolves shared a moment. "Just give it a go," murmured Hunter ruffling Justin's hair again as he broke the embrace, "You never know, maybe a non-wolf is just what you need."

Justin stared at him scandalised by the thought of a non-lupine lover but then as an image filled his head - a vision of dark curls and haughty expression. He felt his wolf give a little needy yap and he wondered for the first time if maybe Hunter was right – maybe a non wolf was what he needed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should..." his voice faded into a slight huff

Hunter grinned at him about to make a very inappropriate comment when the door to the temporary pack room was opened and Evan rushed in calling, "Hunter! You need to see this!" he stepped out of the way allowing an all too familiar black wolf to enter the room.

"What the hell is wro..." began Hunter his voice catching in his throat as he saw the little pup Randy was carrying in his mouth.

Within seconds Hunter was on his knees in front of Randy, one hand waiting and ready to catch the little pup when the wolf choose to release her. Randy stared up at him, the ice blue eyes boring into Hunter's soul a little warning snarl escaping the occupied muzzle. Knowing how strong the parent's urge to protect a pup was, Hunter was in no hurry to retrieve the little puppy dangling from Randy's mouth.

"Let me see her," ordered Hunter gently.

When the black wolf moved away slightly, pulling the dangling pup away from Hunter. Hunter's wolf gave a loud snarl, a little of its power flaring up making Evan and Justin but flinch and the little pup dangling from Randy's mouth give a loud whimper, the little paws scrabbling in air at the suddenly burst of power.

"Randy," growled Hunter, "Let me see her."

Randy glared at him, the black wolf radiating tension and uncertainly. Hunter caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help the grin when he realised Evan had moved closer to his mate, so close he could stroke the jet black fur, his hand ending up buried in the thick pelt. Almost instantly Randy calmed down, his hackles slowly lowering and his eyes clearing of the anger that had been brewing within them.

"Let her alpha greet into the pack," growled Hunter, his voice reverberating with powerful fondness.

Stepping closer Randy carefully released his hold on Alanna's scruff, allowing the little pup to land in Hunter's waiting hands. He gave her a little head butt before retreating a few paces to sit beside Evan, looking like a large obedient dog.

Sinking back onto his heels Hunter cradled the little pup in his arm, settling her against the crook of his arm, one finger slipping under her chin, gently enticing it to look up at him. Gazing down at the little pup he couldn't get over how much she resembled her father's wolf, black fur with just the hint of brown off set by brilliant blue eyes that stared back at him. Running a hand over the little form, his wolf instantly began searching for any problems or complication caused by such an unexpected transformation. Hunter smiled as his wolf gave a loud howl of delight when he found the little pup in his arms was in perfect health and suffering no ill effects from such an early shift.

"Welcome to the pack, Alanna Orton," intoned Hunter bending his face down to nuzzle his cheek against the little pup. Alanna gave a series of joyful yaps and going up onto her hind legs she pressed her little paws against Hunter's chin and tried to lap at his face.

Chuckling with the sheer delight of the moment, Hunter looked over at Randy and teased, "Trust you to have such a precocious daughter," he pulled back from the little pup's over enthusiast licks and shaking his head with amusement he let his head fall back and sent up a low howl, one that had the wolves present all offering their own little howls of delight. As the pack howl subsided, Hunter glanced over his shoulder and ordered, "Angel, go wake the others up. Tell them get in here now, we have a new addition for them to welcome into the pack."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Justin, calm down," chuckled John shaking his head as the younger man bounded ahead of them urging them to hurry up as they wandered down the corridor heading towards Hunter's suite.

"Aww man," purred Justin, his accent thickening as he grinned, "When you see why you've been summoned you'll understand the hurry. Now come on, get those old legs moving and hurry up!"

John laughed out loud, not minding in the bit the cheek he was receiving from the lower ranking wolf.

"What's going on?"

The soft question had him glancing down and finding Josh plastered to his side he couldn't help the slight smirk curling his mouth or stop his wolf growling with need. Draping an apparently platonic arm around Josh's slim shoulders, he pulled the smaller wolf against him, soothing, "No idea but I'm guessing from the way Angel is bouncing around, I'm guessing it's something good."

Josh seemed to relax and for a moment he settled against John his cheek brushing the larger man's shoulders. It was a move that had John's wolf panting with delight but then all too quickly Josh was pulling away, his pace slowing slightly as he paused to check that Alex was still with them. It was a fact that didn't escape John's notice. With a sight pursing of his lips he asked a little too loudly, "By the way, how's the wrist feeling, Josh?"

He was rewarded by a slight faltering in Alex's step and a panicked look flashing over the other were's face.

"Its okay," replied Josh offering John a faint smile before turning the full warmth of the grin on Alex adding, "No real damage done."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex his eyes searching Josh's face for any sign of residual pain.

"I'm sure," promised Josh pulling away from John to fall into step with Alex. He stared up at Alex and without realising what he was doing he reached out his hand curling around Alex's forearm. Again the two of them felt a jolt of electricity but this time Josh didn't pull back. Instead his fingers dug in a little more, tightening the grip on Alex's arm as he said, "Come on, we're keeping Hunter waiting and that won't do."

Alex's tiger gave a loud happy purr – a sound Alex had rarely heard his cat make – but he liked it. Without sparing a second glance at John he followed Josh letting the smaller man pull him down the corridor heading towards the door Justin was waiting outside. Watching them go John had to ball his fist to stop the howl of annoyance from breaking his lips. Internally his wolf was making its annoyance well and truly known. Running a hand over his forehead John winced – he had the feeling it was going to be a very long day.

X x x x x x x x x

As the door opened Evan looked up and smiled. Justin grinned back at him calling, "I got them – had to drag them out of bed but they're here."

He stepped back to let the other come in but as he did there was a loud growl and suddenly a black wolf was lunging towards them. Yelping in surprise Justin stumbled and fell back against Josh knocking him into Alex. As they three of them tried to regain their feet, Evan yelled, "The door! John shut the door!"

Frowning at the yelled comment, it was only as he managed to extricate himself from the tangle of arms that John noticed a dark little shape was heading straight for the open door and apparent freedom. Acting on pure instinct he slammed the door shut, bent down and scooped the little pup up all in one go. He was staring at the little thing and so didn't see the larger wolf bearing down on him. It was only the shove in the side that sent him flying followed by an alarmed cry that alerted him to what had happened. Josh had saved him from being pounced by a snarling Randy. But in doing so the smaller wolf had put himself in danger.

Careful not to drop the now squirming cub John looked back and gasped. Randy had Josh pinned to the floor, large claw-tipped paws pressing down on Josh's shoulders as the black wolf snapped his annoyance at the smaller man. Josh though was sensible and didn't try to fight back. For once being the most submissive of the pack worked in his favour. Lying very still he simply bared his neck and closed his eyes.

"Ortz!" called John firmly, taking care not to drop the yapping cub, "Leave him alone, come on, be a good wolf and let him get up."

An angry later and a few seconds later and Randy finally gave a disgruntled huff and relaxed slightly. Nudging Josh's chin with his snout the black wolf glared at him before backing off. But instead of returning to where his mate and alpha were waiting for him, he turned his attention to John. Giving a low, almost menacing, growl the black wolf climbed off Josh and headed straight for John.

Not that John was really intimidated. As fearsome as the grumbling black wolf seemed, John knew Randy and he knew the look in the ice blue eyes staring up at him. His own wolf gave a howl of recognition and it took all of John's willpower not to change himself. He had spent too many moonlit nights running beside Randy, their wolves enjoying the freedom of the pack lands, not to feel the usual desire to join his pack mate in wolf form. Taking a deep breath he ignored the angry snaps and growls his wolf was giving him and instead concentrated on the little bundle of energy wriggling around in his arms.

Kneeling down, he lifted the little cub up and smiling warmly, he drawled fondly, "Trust you to have such an amazing daughter." He gave a low sigh then shaking his head he admitted, "Damn it, Ortz, she makes a pretty wolf."

The black wolf chuffed in agreement then snapped his jaws. Brining the little cub up close John pressed a kiss to the side of her muzzle, murmuring, "I think your Daddy wants you back, Sweetheart," before carefully setting the yapping little pup down adding, "Here you go, grumpy pants."

The moment the little black paws touched the ground, Randy lunged forward. Clamping his jaws around the scruff on Alanna's neck, he lifted his would-be runaway up and carried her back towards the nest of sofas, pointedly ignoring the mews and disgruntled yaps that the little cub was giving.

Watching the entire episode with a knowing smirk Hunter quirked an eyebrow at Randy and teased, "Have fun keeping her under control, Pup."

Randy dropped Alanna into Evan's waiting lap and glared at his alpha before giving a very knowing chuff of wolfish laughter in reply. Laying down beside Evan, Randy rested his head on his mate's lap, watching as Alanna tried to climb up Evan's chest, the little cub demanding attention from her 2nd father.

Looking back at the figures by the door, Hunter asked, "Are you lot just gonna stand there all day?"

A chorus of various murmurs and apologies floated back and Hunter couldn't help but notice the way both John and Alex went to help Josh up, the two larger men almost bashing heads as they bent over to assist Josh back to his feet. Catching Evan's eye, Hunter shared a smirk with him as they watched the silent little scene unfold. Both of them silently pleased that John was finally starting to realise that he needed to do something about his obsession with Josh.

Padding over, Justin curled up beside Hunter, yawning as he did.

"Hard night?" asked John grinning as he sank down on the sofa opposite them. Justin flipped him a finger but didn't reply, instead he peered around Hunter watching Alanna as she tried to get comfy on Evan's lap, the little pup occasionally catching her father's muzzle with a paw, "She's so cute." He nudged Hunter and asked, "Will she be allowed to run at the next full moon?"

He felt the air changed then remembering the cause of the fight between Randy and Evan only hours before he swore under his breath. Instantly Evan's hand slid over Randy's thick pelt, his fingers sinking into the silky fur trying to sooth his mate. His wolf could feel Randy's anger and anguish and it hurt. Alanna too felt the change in his father, the little cub settling down and lapping at his muzzle seeking and offering reassurance in the only way the little wolf knew how.

"We'll see," murmured Hunter. He glanced at the other sofa and realising that they were unaware of what had transpired he explained slowly, "I'm calling a full pack run for the next moon."

There was a moment's silence then Josh asked, "Full as in..." he didn't finish the sentence he simply looked at Randy, then Evan, before looking back at Hunter and swearing under his breath. Josh frowned but before he could speak, John asked Hunter, "And you seriously expect him attend?"

Hunter fixed him with a hard gaze growling, "I expect him to obey his alpha's orders. I will issue a full pack notice. If he doesn't not attend, if he fails to show up I will take as insult and I will deal with that insult personally."

There was no mistaking the power or the threat behind his words.

Not sure what was going on or even who they were talking about Alex chose that moment to move. As he did he seemed to draw the gaze of the entire pack on himself and for once he really wasn't comfortable being in the spotlight. He offered a faint smile relaxing slightly when he felt a hand on his leg. Glancing down he saw Josh had shifted position. He was no longer curled up against just John's leg but seemingly content to be touching them both, the little wolf seeking silent reassurance from the nearest strongest weres.

"Do you have any plans for the full moon?"

Alex jumped at the question but shook his head replying, "I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna do. For the last few months my life has been ruled by Mike. We did what he wanted, went where he wanted, I..." he bit his lower lip as he realised how pathetic that made him sound. Looking away he gave a bitter laugh confessing, "I can't even remember the last time I observed a full moon."

His tiger gave a low melancholy grumble. He could feel the cat's distress but he had no idea how to sooth his inner beast. It seemed the more time he spent with Mike the more he lost touch with his true self and that was wrong. The only thing was that without Mike beside him, without Mike telling him what to do and where to be, he honestly didn't know who he really was anymore. He risked a glance up and gasped. Where he'd expected scorn he found only sympathy. Hunter was gazing at him with a strange look almost as if the Alpha wolf could feel his tiger's pain.

With a slightly nod of the head, Hunter offered, "I have no idea what tigers do for full moon but you're more than welcome to observer it with us." He paused then dropping his gaze to Josh - who was gazing up at Alex with almost doe-eyed admiration - he added with a hint of laughter echoing in his voice, "I'm sure we could find somewhere for you to stay in the pack house. Don't you agree, Josh?"

The looks that Hunter received from the three men opposite him were enough to have the alpha laughing out loud and for the first time that morning they all felt a little of the unspoken tensions seep away.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"Gabriel?"

The young South African jumped at the call. Glancing over his shoulder he gulped and quickly scanned the crowded lobby searching desperately for any member of the pack. But without success. He was alone and there was no hope of escape.

Ignoring the needy whimper his wolf was giving he forced himself to smile replying, "Wade, I...I though you'd..." he faded into silence uncertain what to say to the imposing Englishman.

Wade slowed to a halt and staring longingly at the younger man he asked, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah in a few minutes," replied Justin faintly.

"Oh," Wade's face fell slightly as he confessed, "I'd sort of hoped we might grab a drink or something before we both headed off."

Justin winced. He was torn. Torn between giving in and agree to a date with Wade and waiting for a wolf to capture his attention half as much as the man currently filling his vision. He searched Wade's face. There was no hint of anything other than genuine sincerity. Sighing Justin bowed his head and was about to answer when another call made him jump.

"Angel!" called John as he strode past, with Josh trailing behind him, "Let's go. Car's ready."

Justin nodded his wolf giving a happy little yap at the reappearance of his pack mates, just their mere presence soothing the agitated spirit. However no sooner had it given the happy yap than it was whining again, pressing for Justin to move closer to Wade, his wolf quite prepared to offer its belly to Wade. It was an idea that shocked and scared the hell out of Justin in equal measures. While he might have the reputation of being easy he wasn't. In fact it was quiet the opposite, he could count on the fingers of one hand the number of lovers his wolf had submitted to so the idea that his wolf was so willing to roll over for the striking man in front of him was terrifying. Quickly fixing his glasses over his eyes, hiding his eyes from Wade's too intense gaze, he offered Wade a sad smile and mumbled, "Maybe during the next round of shows we could..."

"I'm not going anywhere," blurted out Wade. For once the normally in control man looked desperately out of his depth and if anything it made him even more tempting to the torn wolf. "I meant what I said back in Florida. I'm not looking for quick fuck. I just want a chance to..." he paused then with the shuttered visibly coming down on his emotions he pulled back huffing, "Look if you don't want me just say alright. Don't be a fucking tease and string me along."

Justin didn't get a chance to reply. Wade simply gave him a strange look shook his head once then turned on his heel and stormed away, scattering people out of his way as he disappeared into the crowd.

Justin closed his eyes, his wolf howling its disappointment at Wade's leaving. Letting his head fall back he let out a sad sigh. He was tearing apart inside. He knew Wade was special he knew that just from the fact his wolf wanted to submit to him, that alone made him special but he wasn't a wolf. And Justin wanted a wolf. He desperately wanted a wolf he could share his life with. Not a mere man.

"Angel?"

The low familiar growl of his alpha washed over Justin like a velvet caress and without opening his eyes he murmured, "I'm scared."

"I know," gruffed Hunter, favouring his bed mate with a sad understanding smile, "I know." Not caring who saw them he wrapped an arm around Justin's shoulder and offered the smaller man a quick platonic hug brushing a barely there kiss against the dark spiky hair soothing, "Think about his offer, Angel. I mean it. During the next moon, think about him."

Justin hesitated a moment, lingering in Hunter's embrace, his wolf basking in the attention from his alpha. Then slowly pulling back he gave Hunter a brave smile. A movement over Hunter's shoulder had him smirking. Glancing up at his alpha he asked with a chuckle, "So Alex is really coming home with us? Man, this gonna be fun."

"It's going to be more than fun," Agree Hunter turning to head towards the gathered pack members, "Its going to be thoroughly entertaining"

Justin trailed after him, shaking his in amusement, almost pitying his pack mates knowing that when the Alpha Mate heard about the fledging love triangle all hell was going to break loose.

X x x x x x x x x

As soon as the car crossed the borders to the pack land Hunter let out a long sigh. Almost instantly he felt some of the pressure ease, his wolf gave a long low howl revelling in the feeling of the familiar surroundings. But more than that - he could feel his mate. His true mate. He floored the accelerator causing the rest of the car's occupants to give a range of startled yelps and grunts. Not that he cared. A week away from his mate was hard on the alpha even for one of his power. As they got closer to the pack house Hunter could feel his wolf's impatient. Barely giving the car time to stop he had undone his belt and was out of the car, striding across the gravel driveway towards the large deck that ran around the front of the sprawling pack house.

"Well took you long enough to get here," called a figure form the deck.

Hunter just grinned and broke into a run.

Within seconds he had his mate in his arms. Firm flesh pressed against him, his mate's need for the reunion no less than his. With his wolf howling in delight Hunter cupped his mate's stubbled face, staring down into the blue eyes he knew better than his own. His mate gave a warm grin back before drawling, "Missed you."

"Same here," breathed Hunter before lowering his mouth and reclaiming his mate. He groaned in delight as familiar hands found their way to his hips, strong knowledgeable hands gripping him tight, letting him know his mate was there.

Breaking the kiss with a contented sigh Hunter rested his forehead against Shawn's a moment before asking, "How have you been?"

"Oh you know me," drawled Shawn nuzzling his face against his mate's shoulder, butting his head against the firm jaw his wolf welcoming it mate back, "hanging out, watching over the pack, hunting, mucking around, hunting so more."

Hunter gave a warm chuckle, grinning when Shawn suddenly elbowed him in the side, the older wolf asking dryly, "Humm sweetheart you do know you've picked up a stray? Who's the big guy?"

"Don't you watch the shows?" teased Hunter ignoring the glare Shawn threw him, "That's Alex. He's a good kid but going through a tough time plus he's tiger."

"A tiger?" exclaimed Shawn, turning back to his mate, "You bought home a weretiger?"

"Got a problem with that?" asked Hunter teasingly adding quickly when he saw Shawn's' eyes running over Alex, "And no you can't hunt him. I said he could stay here. It's long story I'll explain later."

"Yeah explain later," drawled Shawn going up on tip tow to demand another kiss from his mate, ordering, "Finish saying hello first."

Hunter smiled into the kiss more than willing to indulge his surprising high maintenance mate.

"Ten buck we hear the mating howl before dinner," offered John as he got the bags out of the trunk, grinning as he watched the Alpha pair's reunion on the deck.

Justin nodded in agreement, grinning broadly at the thought. While Josh blushed – the little wolf slightly scandalised at the thought. Alex though looked confused. A look John didn't miss.

"When a wolf mates, or rather when we have sex as well as the all too human orgasm we release a mating howling. It can get really loud. And with those two," he nodded toward the house where the Alpha pair were still indulging in the long reunion kiss, "They get really loud. So I'd suggest wearing ear plugs tonight."

"Gotcha," grinned Alex. He was enjoying being around the wolves. It was strange to be able to relax, to allow his feline side to be free. He could feel the tiger moving restlessly inside him and for a moment he couldn't work out why it was so restless. But then when he glanced to his left he suddenly realised why. Josh looked worried. And his tiger didn't like that. For some reason the idea of the little wolf being upset and unsettled the normally selfish cat.

Stepping closer to him, Alex asked softly, "You okay?"

Josh jumped staring at him a moment before recovering to stammered, "I...I was just thinking...well wondering really..."

He was interrupted by the arrival of the other pack car. Within seconds Randy was out the car and freeing Alanna from her car seat. The moment the little girl was free she jumped down from the car. Totally ignoring Randy's calls to come back she set off at a fast waddle towards the house calling, "Uncle Shawn! Uncle Shawn, look! Look what I can do!"

And then with everyone watching her she balled his little fists closed here eyes and gave a loud little yap. Within a few seconds a little black pup was bouncing on the spot yapping happily as it continued the run towards the stunned Alpha mate.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Shawn stared opened mouth at the little pup as she bounded up the wooden stairs leading the deck. Her claws clicked along the polished wood as she finally scrambled her way up the final step. Yapping with delight she headed straight for the alpha pair, the little pup showing no fear or hesitation as she went up on her hind legs and pressed her paws against Shawn's jean-clad knees.

"She's a wolf?" he asked incredulous glancing from his mate back down to the little pup quietly chewing on the folds of his jean.

"Yep, she did her first turn last night. Seems she's inherited her father's precocious nature."

Shawn gave a snort of laughter then bending down he scooped Alanna up cradling her in his arms as the little pup yapped her delight at being held.

"Oh you are so precious" gushed Shawn, all attempts at keeping a manly façade gone in the presence of the delightful little pup.

Hunter rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't be getting any sense out of his mate for the next few minutes at the very least.

"Alanna behave," growled Randy as he finally caught his daughter up. Evan wandered up the steps after him grinning at the way Shawn was cooing over the yapping bundle of energy in his arms.

"Not sure who's the bigger kid right now," chuckled Hunter shaking his head fondly at his mate.

Randy offered a tight smile but there was no mistaking the tensions radiating oh him. Evan glanced up at his mate then at Hunter before caressing Randy's forearm a moment murmuring, "It'll be okay."

Randy fixed him with a cold glare, one that had been known to floor lesser men but Evan was used to his mate's looks. He held Randy's gaze a moment then very pointedly he lowered his eyes, tilting his head slightly, showing the on edge wolf that there was no challenge in his words. For a moment Randy stared at him, then with a low rolling snarl Randy snapped, "I'm taking the bags to our room."

He turned and brushed past Evan, forcing the smaller man to take a step back to avoid being knocked over.

"He'll come around," soothed Hunter moving to stand beside Evan, both of them watching Randy storm towards the car.

Evan didn't answer for a moment; his eyes were glued to Randy, he knew his mate was hurting and he knew too if Randy was this badly affected now when the pack met for real in a few days the tension would be a thousand times worse. As Hunter moved beside him, he finally turned around and looking at Hunter, he asked hesitantly, "Does it have to be a full pack run? Does he have to attend?"

Hunter glared at him, growling.," Are you questioning my orders?"

Evan shook his head, horrified that his Alpha should think such a thing. Without hesitation he quickly barred his neck, replying, ""No Alpha. I'm just trying to protect my mate." He faltered then looking back to where Randy was standing with John, he added sadly, "I trying to protect him from himself."

X x x x x x x x

"Need a hand?"

Randy didn't bother looking round as he huffed, "I've got it. Shouldn't you be worrying about that cat making a move Josh?"

"He's not making a move!" exclaimed John sounding far from convincing.

Turning around Randy sank down onto the edge of the trunk and folding his arms over his chest he looked at his best friend and shook his head rumbling, "John, open your eyes. Even i can see there's something between them and you know I'm hopeless at seeing these things."

"There's nothing to see," sulked John ignored the look Randy was giving him.

"John," rumbled Randy half kicking John's shin with his foot, "Tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't want me?"

It was said so softly Randy almost missed the half whisper. Shaking his head he sighed sadly and rolling his neck out, he rumbled, "Then you'll know and you can move on. But at least it would mean you stop acting like a fucking girl and..."

"I'm not acting like a girl!" protested John, slapping Randy arm, "Don't you call me a girl."

"Why not?" growled Randy, his wolf bristling at John's slap, "You're acting like one."

"I am not," replied John, shooting him a blinding grin.

"Yes you are," countered Randy, coming to his feet and squaring off against John.

"Take it back," demanded John matching Randy's fighting stance.

For a moment they stared at each other, both of them grinning with anticipation. Moving almost as one, they both pealed their shirts off, loosened their belts and then there the sound of jeans ripping and suddenly two large wolves were having a much needed play fight.

X x x x x x x

"Are they okay?" asked Alex craning his neck watching as the two large wolves rolled round a few feet away from them.

"They're fine," replied Josh softly apparently unconcerned about the fight, "They're just letting off steam," he explained as he lifted the last bag out of the trunk, "It happens all the time round here. Best thing to do is ignore it and hope they don't tag you in."

"Tag you in?" asked Alex absently taking the last bag from Josh, so he ended up carrying all of them, leaving the smaller man with nothing to do but close the trunk,

"Yeah sometimes they get bored of fighting each other and they look for someone else to pounce." He flashed Alex a look, confessing, "And they normally tag in a lower ranking wolf."

"You mean you," clarified Alex, for some reason his tiger not enjoying the idea of the larger more powerful wolf picking on Josh.

"Normally," nodded Josh then seeing Alex's look he soothed, "Its okay. They never use their teeth and they are always really careful with me. It's kinda fun when they do."

He gave a wistful little smile, his eyes glued to the way John was currently pinning down the black wolf, the blonde wolf nipping playfully at the back of Randy's neck. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all to Alex, but he would give anything to be the one pinned down by the big blond wolf. He was half lost in a daydream involving him and John when a shout broke the moment.

"Randy watch out!" shouted Evan from the deck pointing frantically to the little black streak heading down the deck steps and straight towards the fighting wolves.

Randy looked over and saw Alanna heading straight for them, the little pup yapping her head off. Showing no fear at all she launched herself at John and latching onto the big blond wolf's tail, she planted her little paws and started to pull, looking for all the world as if she as trying to pull the massive wolf off her pinned father.

Randy instantly shifted back calling, "Al! It's okay! Alanna! Princesses, stop it! Come on leave Uncle John alone."

John's wolf gave a bark, looking down at Randy in confusion. It was obvious his wolf wanted to get the little pup off him but was unsure how to do.

"Get off me!" growled Randy forcing the large wolf off his back. Once free he reached over and carefully prized Alanna of John's tail. Gathering the snarling pup into his arms he ordered, "Alanna shift back." When the little pup ignored him he used a little power, ordering, "I said shift young lady."

Within in moments Alanna was sitting on his lap glaring at John. As she realised she was human again she exclaimed angrily, "Meanie! You 'ttacked my daddy. No one 'ttacks my da..."

"Alanna!" rumbled Randy subconsciously tightened his grip around her, "Uncle John wasn't attacking me, we were..." he hesitated searching for a word Alanna would understand, before huffing, "...playing."

"Playing?" repeated Alana looking up at her father, "Like when we play?"

"Just like that," nodded Randy soothing her hair away from her face.

"Oh," she gazed up at him, then fixing John with a deadly smile, she cooed, "Sorry Uncle John."

The big blonde wolf padded closer and licked her face nudging her shoulder with his head before sinking back onto his haunches. Alanna giggle with delight and reaching over she petted his muzzle, chiding, "No 'ttackign my daddy."

Then snuggling into her father's embrace she yawned and without a care in the world simply closed her eyes and fell asleep.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Josh glanced back over his shoulder and gave a shy smile. It was a smile Alex returned as he asked, "Do you all live here?"

"Most of us," explained Josh leading the way through the rambling corridors, "A few of the mated pairs have houses scattered around the pack territory but everyone has a room in the pack house. There are times when the Alphas like to have everyone in the same place, normally when a full pack run has been called."

"Like now?"

"Yeah," nodded Josh pausing to wait for the bigger man to catch him up. "Your room is just around here," he led the way down a pleasantly decorated corridor, pausing outside a white door. He caught hold of the handle and as he pushed the door open, he added shyly, "It's next door to mine."

"So I see" grinned Alex lingering in the hallway noting the door he had just passed had a small carved name plaque that read, "_Josh's room_" attached to front. "Did you carve that?"

"No," chuckled Josh stepping back, giving Alex space to enter his assigned room, "Shawn carved it. He likes to do wood carving; he says it keeps him out of mischief. We've all got plaques for our rooms. You should see the one he made for Alanna – its got stars on it."

"That's kinda cool," replied Alex looking around the room. It was pleasantly decorated, soft ale blues and white. A large double bed stood proudly in the centre of the room and there was a small chest of drawers, a side table and an old rocking chair beside the large windows that looked out towards the woods that surrounded the pack house.

"I'll go get you some bedding," called Josh backtracking quickly. He suddenly spun round adding, "Oh the bathroom is at the end of the corridor. It's just for this corridor so at the moment it's just you and me using it. There are fresh towels in the cupboard in there."

"Thanks," replied Alex, his tiger growling in annoyance as Josh disappeared out of sight.

Setting his small bag in the bed Alex took a moment to take in his surroundings. Everything had happened so quickly he was still trying to process the change in circumstances. He'd gone from being at Mike's beck and call, from hiding his true self to being surrounded by people who knew and understood his situation and didn't care. He ran a hand over his face and let out a long low breath. His tiger gave an unhappy snarl, the spirit shifting restlessly within him. Letting his head fall back he allowed a low growl to escape his lips, the low rumbling sound filling the room until the walls vibrated with.

"Oh wow that's cool."

He spun round and found Josh standing in the open doorway hugging the fresh bedding to his chest.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Josh misreading the look Alex was giving him, "I didn't mean to interrupt I just I...I..." the little wolf suddenly looked so worried It was all Alex could do not to chuckle. Instead he shook his head calling, "Its okay," his voice was lower than normal the echo of the growl still audible when he spoke, "My tiger was just venting steam."

Josh blinked at him then flicking a nervous look towards to the bed he asked, "Do you want me to make your bed for you?"

"You don't have to..."

"I don't mind!" offered Josh sounding so hopeful Alex didn't have the heart to say no.

Nodding he retreated to the bay window, sinking onto the window sill, quite content to watch the little wolf fuss over his bedding for him. If anything as Josh bent over to tuck the sheets in it gave Alex an unrivalled view of the pert little rear that was quickly becoming one of his favourite sights. Licking his lips Alex asked softly," By the way – what sort of wolf you?"

"Huh?" mumbled Josh his vice muffled as he fought with sheets.

"Your wolf," clarified Alex, "What's your wolf like?"

"Oh black, a bit like Randy's but I have blonde streaks and I'm way smaller than him," replied Josh blushing slightly as he turned around and asked, "Why d'you want to know?"

"I'm just curious," soothed Alex slowly getting to his feet.

He closed the space between them. Given the height difference he was all but loaming over the small man, absently making Josh tilt his head up to stare at him. And as Josh gulped Alex couldn't help noticing the way he licked his lips, a nervous little movement that had Alex's tiger roaring with delighted need. Rolling his shoulders Alex took another step closer, a hand coming up to closer over Josh's forearm. He felt the little wolf tense and cursed himself for hurting him earlier, a fact that made him murmur, "I'm sorry I'm hurt you the other night." He bought his other hand closer ghosting it down the side of Josh's face, "I would never...

"Everything okay in here guys?" called John boldly steeping into the room, grinning at them both as they jumped at his sudden appearance.

Alex's tiger roared in annoyance as Josh jerked away from him. Glaring at John he narrowed his eyes having to fight to keep his tiger in control. John held his gaze, the older wolf giving him a strange almost knowing look before looking at Josh and chuckling, "Shawn's looking for you, Joshy, he wants a hand in the kitchen."

Josh nodded and glancing up at Alex he asked, "You okay to finish making your bed?"

"Yep, I'm a big boy I can make my own bed," nodded Alex, hating the way Josh scurried away from him.

John watched closely as Josh squirmed his way out from under Alex's arm and hurried towards the open door. Catching Josh's arm, he asked softly, "You okay?"

Josh stared at him and nodded, offering him a warm smile. John held his gaze longer than necessary his wolf using its power to probe Josh's own wolf trying to see if the smaller wolf was hiding anything for him. Content the smaller man was telling him the truth, he let go and giving him a light thump to the rump, he ordered warmly, "Go on, Shawn's waiting for you."

He waited until Josh was out of sight before turning to Alex and growling, "He's only a pup. "

Alex frowned and folding his arms over his chest he snapped back, "He's a gown man. He's old en..."

"You don't understand," growled John stopping Alex's protest dead in it's tracks.

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Walking over to where Alex was standing he paused and holding Alex's gaze he waited a few moments before explaining, "Josh is the omega of the pack. He's the most innocent of us, the most inexperienced. For want of a better word he is our little brother, and every wolf here would do anything to protect him."

"So?" bristled Alex, his tiger not liking the way John's wolf was over-powering it without even trying. In that brief moment Alex suddenly realised his tiger would be hard pressed to beat the normally grinning man in front of him. With his tiger hissing and snarling at the sudden realisation it was all Alex could do to hold his ground and not lower his eyes in total submission to the were in font of him.

"So basically," growled John stepping even closer, breaking through Alex's personal space to end up chest to chest with the large man, "Mess with him and you mess with the entire pack."

"I don't intend to mess with him," objected Alex, doing his best to meet John's challenge head on.

They were standing toe to toe and nose to nose, their chests bumping into each other as they took up fighting stances. They were so close if either man moved their heads their lips would have brushed. In another situation they could almost have been mistaken for lovers about to kiss. It was only the balled fists that showed this was anything but a lover's stolen moment.

Despite Alex being the taller of the two it was John who dominated the encounter. His wolf's power rolled off him in almost tangible waves as he exerted his dominance over Alex. Staring into each others eyes they could see their respective animals, the tiger string back at the wolf. As Alex took a deep breath even more of his body brushed again John and for the second time in less than 48 hours electricity shot through his body. The shock was enough to make them both gasp and recoil slightly.

John blinked in surprise, regarding Alex suspiciously a moment, a slight frown flickering over his face.

"No way," he breathed softly. Cocking his head slightly he leant in sniffing faintly as he did. Pulling back sharply John's eyes opened wide and with shock flooding his face he hissed, "You smell fucking amazing."

"What?" Alex blinked in surprise. Of everything he expected John to say during what was an obvious challenge, to be told he smelt amazing was not one of them.

"You smell..." murmured John his voice fading into a faint expletive. Running a hand over his face, he shook his head as if trying to clear cobwebs out of his brain.

"What?" asked Alex his tiger giving a very strange growl. It was half needy half demanding and it confused the hell out of Alex. His tiger wanted something but he had no idea what.

Then without warning John was retreating, the wolf looking as shocked as Alex at whatever had just happened between them. Without saying another word John simply turned on his heel and all but fled the room, leaving Alex alone and very, very confused.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

The knocking echoed down the empty hallway. When there was no answer John knocked again calling, "Ortz? Ortz, you in there?"

He raised his fist to knock again and only just avoided smashing it into Randy's face as the door was yanked open and a rather grumpy Orton snarled, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I need to talk to you," replied John, only belatedly noting that Randy was stripped to the waist and looking slightly flushed. Looking past Randy John caught a glimpse of Evan propped up on their bed staring daggers at him. Realising he had interrupted the mates he gave an apologetic cough and rubbing the back of his neck he murmured, "Sorry."

"You will be," hissed Randy glaring at his best friend. His wolf snarled angrily, demanding to be allowed to return to his waiting mate but there was something in John's eyes that stopped Randy slamming the door shut. Frowning he cocked his head asking, "What's wrong?"

John flicked him a look – a scared, nervous, uncertain look that Randy had never seen on John before. Looking back over his shoulder, he was about to call out to his mate when he saw Evan padding towards him, the smaller man looking surprisingly relaxed. Pulling his t-shirt on Evan went up onto tip toe and stealing a lingering kiss from his mate, he whispered, "Take care of him. I'll go downstairs."

Randy sighed, his wolf howling in annoyance as his mate padded away from him with little more than a backwards glance. Waiting until Evan was out of sight he stepped back and snarled, "Guess you better get your arse in here."

John brushed past him and headed straight for the window. Staring out over the garden towards the forest he hunched his shoulders and sighed. Bowing his head and not daring to look at his best friend he asked hesitantly, "Did you...how did...when you and..."

"For god sake just spit it out!" rumbled Randy his voice muffled as he pulled a t-shirt over head. Smoothing the black fabric down, he added, "What's wrong, Johnny?"

Not responding to the familiar name John just stayed hunched staring out of the window. Shaking his head at his best friend Randy wandered over and landing a hard slap against John's arm he hissed, "You just stopped me having private time with my mate, so there better be a damn good reason why I'm talking to you instead of enjoying my mate."

"How did you know Evan was your mate?"

Randy blinked in surprise. For a moment he was silent then tilting his head he frowned, rumbling, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," murmured John turning slightly to glance at his best friend, "How did you know he was your mate? How did you know that...that he was the one your wolf was meant to be with?"

Randy frowned even more. He had never been comfortable thinking about his relationship with Evan. He'd known even before he'd met and married Sam that Evan was his true mate. From the first time he'd seen the smaller man he'd known and the jolt of electricity that had shot between them the first time they touched had proved that. But he had denied his wolf. He had denied the fact his chosen mate was a man.

Instead he had pursued his relationship with Sam, wooing and marrying her even though his wolf longed for and demanded Evan. That wasn't to say he hadn't loved Sam. He had. He had loved her more than anything in the world. And her death had nearly destroyed him. But nothing could match the calm and peace that being with Evan bought him. There was a satisfaction that came from being with his true mate that no other relationship could ever match. The relentless angry howling that had echoed in his head ever since he could remember had finally subsided, leaving him in a far better place both as a man and a pack member.

"Randy?"

The soft call bought him back and it was only as he blinked his eyes clear he realised John was staring at him with something akin to deep-seated concern.

"You okay?" asked John softly, looking slightly spooked.

Randy nodded. He didn't trust his voice. Emotions he had thought buried were starting to bubble under the surface and right then and there, he didn't need the carefully constructed walls to break. Drawing in a raged breath, he growled, "What's going on, John?"

John swallowed then without looking at Randy, he murmured, "Just now I was talking to Riley and...I...we..I touched him and..." his voice caught in his throat and it took him a few moments to get the courage to say the words burning his throat, but when he did the silence that followed was deafening, "I think I've just met my mate."

X x x x x x x x x x

Evan was the first to hear the car pulling up outside. For a second his wolf was on high alert then as it sensed who had arrived he was up and off the sofa calling, "Shawn! Your favourite trouble makers are here!"

He wandered out onto the deck grinning as he watched Shelley climb out the car. He was about to make a smart arse comment when he noticed the strain etched on Shelley's face. With his smile fading Evan hurried closer calling, "Lex – what's wrong?"

"Chris."

Evan's reply was lost in a shout of delight from the deck as Shawn appeared. Hurrying down to the steps the Alphamate closed the space between them and quickly threw his arms around the younger wolf. For a moment Shelley leant into the embrace, his wolf taking comfortable from his alpha's embrace but then he was pulling away, suddenly acting like a teenager embarrassed by his mother's fussing. Not that Shawn minded. He adored Shelley and Sabin – the trouble makers and jokers of the pack were two of his favourites. Grinning wilding Shawn slapped him on the rump, saying, "You're late by the way. You were due back yesterday and..."

"We had to wait for Chris to be let out of hospital," interrupted Shelley looking disturbingly serious for once.

Shawn's face hardened and suddenly the true power of the Alpha Mate was visible. "What do you mean hospital?" growled Shawn, the former playfulness all but lost.

"He got injured," explained Shelley as he turned back to the car opening the passenger door and reaching in. He helped Sabin out taking all of his mate weight trying to ease the pressure on the injured leg as he got out of the car. As he stood up and looked over towards his pack mates, Evan and Shawn were unable to hold back their gasp as they saw his right leg wrapped in heavy bandages.

"What happened?" demanded Shawn coming to Sabin's other side. Sliding an arm around Sabin's waist, Shawn helped him hobble away from the car while Shelley reached in and retrieved the elbow crutch.

"Got hurt in the ring," explained Sabin, his voice thick with pain and other emotions that had Shawn's wolf howling in annoyance and upset, "Bastard moved at the last second and I wrecked my leg."

"Why didn't you shift?" asked Evan frowning at his pack mate, "You shouldn't still be injured. You..."

"The bastard officials wouldn't leave us alone," hissed Shelley, absently handing their bags to Josh who had wandered out to join them. Giving Josh's hair a fond ruffle, he continued angrily, "I kept asking them to give Chris a moment to get his breath so he could shift but they wouldn't leave us along. They were too scared about him suing them or something and by the time we were alone it was too late. It was too fucking late and..." he gave an angry snarl, his wolf dangerously close to surface.

Without even needing to hear the words from his Alpha, Evan stepped closer and laying a hand on Shelley's arm, he offered, "Come for a run with me."

Shelley glared daggers at him – his wolf snapping bad temperedly when at anyone but his mate touching him - but he didn't say no. Instead he flicked a look at Sabin who was resting against Shawn. Sabin looked tired but there was a contentment in him that had been missing while they had been away from the pack. Closing the gap between them Shelley stared into his mate's eyes and waited. Sabin gazed back for a few moments, an unspoken conversation flashing between them before he smirked. Dipping his head forward he brushed his lips over Shelley's mouth and teased gruffly, "Stop being such a fucking girl! I'll be fine. Go on, go run with Evan."

Alex pulled back a wild look haunting his eyes. Loosening his belt and throwing his t-shirt at his mate - who caught the shirt in one hand - he gave a full body shudder and suddenly a black wolf with a violent white streak running from the crown of its head down its back and wrapping around it tail, was staring up at Sabin all but wagging its tail in delight. Evan gave a little chuckle and shifting himself, he gave a little yap of delight, relishing the prospect of a run with one of his closest friends.

Nudging Shelley in the side the little chocolate wolf gave a commanding bark before turning tail and setting off at a full run towards the pack woods. Shelley hesitated, the wolf gazing uncertainly at Sabin as if unsure whether he should leave him alone or not. Shawn gave a fond chuckle, ordering, "Go have a run, Lex. You'll feel better if you get some dirt under those paws. Go on. I promise I'll take care of Chris while you're gone."

The black wolf paused then padding closer he nuzzled his face against Shawn's thigh, whining happily when the Alphamate stroked his head. He pulled away and licked at Chris's hand yapping happily at the look his mate gave him before spinning around and chasing after Evan. The black wolf sending up a howl of delight that echoed through clearing filling the air with the sound of a finally contented wolf.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Justin stared at the screen. He couldn't help the sad little sigh escaping his lips or stop his wolf from shifting uncomfortably. His spirit was sad and he hated that. He was slumped on a bench at the rear of the pack house, looking out over the garden. He loved being outside, his wolf much preferred it. But for once even the feeling of the outside did little to soothe him. Glancing back down at the phone clasped in his hand he re-read the message. He had never expected a few lines cold affect him so much but they had. The brief little message that had flashed up on his screen had all but turned his world upside down. Running a hand over his spiked hair he let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

"Angel?"

He jumped at the soft call, and glancing over his shoulder he saw Josh hesitating in the doorway, the smaller man's face etched with worry. The little wolf looked very uncertain and Justin didn't like that. Without speaking he patted the bench beside him and smiled warmly. Within moment Josh was snuggled up against him, the smaller man curled on the bench beside him. Wriggling into place, Justin's wolf gave a contented little yap as he asked gently, "Are you okay?"

Resting his head against the top of Josh's soft hair Justin murmured, "Not really, welpie."

He smiled slightly when Josh's arm snaked around his waist. All the wolves were tactile their lupine halves loving nothing more than to lie in a massive tangle of arms legs and tails. Although some of the pack's more human sides held back Justin never did, loving to curl up in either form with any members of the pack. Stroking his hand over Josh's arm Justin let out another sigh confessing, "Wade sent me a text."

"What did he say?" asked Josh shifting slightly so he could look up at his packmate.

"Nothing really, that's the thing. He just said he hoped I was having a good rest and...and that he looked forward to working the next round of house shows with me."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" asked Josh frowning slightly.

"Yeah," chuckled Justin, "It's good. It's just I..." his voice caught in his throat and it took several attempts before he managed to squeak, "It kinda scares me how good it is."

Josh gave an understanding smile offering, "Sometimes scary is good thought...right?"

Justin chuckled and tightening his embrace around Josh he teased, "You mean like having two guys fighting over you?"

"Huh?" asked Josh pulling away so he could look at Justin properly.

The little wolf looked so wonderfully confused Justin couldn't stop himself bursting out laughing. Reaching over he ruffled Josh's hair soothing, "Oh Welpie don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" exclaimed Josh, his wolf yapping in annoyance. If there was one thing his wolf hated it was surprised.

Justin stared at him in disbelief, suddenly realising Josh wasn't playing. The little wolf curled up against really had no idea that he was currently the centre attention or that John and Alex were practically fighting over him. Unable to stop the near evil smirk curling his lips Justin leant in and brushing a platonic kiss over Josh's cheek, he whispered, "Open your eyes, Welpie. Take a look at what's going on around you. You might get one hell of a surprise when you do."

He shot Josh a wink before puling back and chuckling to himself. Maybe the wait before hey got back on the road wouldn't be as bad as he'd first thought.

X x x x x x x x

Evan sent up a long low howl of delight, a call that was joined almost instantly by Lex's own howl. Glancing over his shoulder Evan smiled, the chocolate wolf loving the feeling of the firm earth under his paws. They had been running for over half an hour racing around the pack woods chasing the odd rabbit stupid enough to be out at that time of day. There really was nothing like a run to relax and soothe their lupine selves. Giving another play bark he veered off to the left, heading for a clearing that had caught his eye.

As they burst into the clearing they slowed to a trot both instinctively checking the surroundings. Finally content Lex gave a content bark the white streaked wolf wearing a smirk disturbing close to the smirk that normally graced his human face. Lowering his head Evan head butted Lex in the side, yapping in amusement when the black wolf stumbled and snapped at him. Giving a very wolfy snigger Evan quickly side stepped the paw Lex shot out, bouncing on the sport daring his pack mate to attack.

Lex gave a low play growl and planted his paws in the earth. For a moment he paused loving the feeling of dirt under his paws, just the way Shawn had predicted. Realising Evan was waiting for him, he shook his head trying to clear his mind knowing he needed to focus on the matter at hand. He snapped his jaws impatiently waiting for Evan to slow down and face him. As the small chocolate wolf readied himself, Lex cocked his head and gave a very puppyish yap. It was a yap Evan repeated before pouncing.

He sent Lex flying backwards sending up a storm of leaves as they rolled and wrestled. The two wolves were taking great care to sheath claws and keep their teeth covered but even so it was a hard fought fight. It was what they both needed. Lex needing an outlet for the anger, fear and anxiety caused by his mate's injury and Evan needing something to take his mind of the impending arrival of a man his own mate hated.

After several minutes of fighting, the power struggle going back and forth between the two evenly matched wolves Lex suddenly found himself on his back pinned down by the snarling chocolate wolf. As Evan increased the pressure in the hold, pushing Lex down into the soft warm earth Lex felt the need to fight drain out of him. Turning his head he bared his neck showing a rare submission to another wolf that wasn't his mate.

As soon as Lex bared his neck Evan relaxed the hold. Not getting off the other wolf he leant forward lapping at Lex's muzzle, the two wolves sharing a private moment of connection. Lex growled happily, his wolf loving the rare moment of softness with a packmate, then without warning he shifted. Wrapping his arms around Evan's lupine form, he clung to him his face buried in the thick chocolate fur as he confessed bitterly, "I was so fucking scared. When I saw that bastard move and Chris smashed into the mat I...I fucking hate him."

Evan simply butted his muzzle against Lex's neck, offering soft comforting laps. Even in his lupine form Evan understood what Lex needed. He didn't need a human heart to heart, that wasn't Lex. Lex hated anything emotional and the little chocolate wolf know that. He knew if he shifted Lex would clam up, that the shutters would come down and that simply wouldn't do. He knew Lex needed the time and space to get the anger and frustration out of his system before they returned to the packhouse to take care of their respective mates. So he stayed furry, happy to provide his packmate with any comfort he could.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I had enough to worry about trying to stop Lex from murdering everyone around us," snapped Chris, hissing as pain shot through his damaged leg.

"I could have helped," growled Hunter. His concern and worry about his injured pack member all too audible in his voice.

"There wasn't time," sighed Chris wincing as his alpha helped him to lie on the sofa. Grunting as Hunter slid a cushion under his damaged knee, he added wearily, "Besides we were already coming home. Didn't seem any point disturbing you and..."

"Chris," growled Hunter crouching down beside the couch so he was at the same level as the younger wolf. "You may not work for my company but that doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you in the ring." He paused then reaching over he brushed a stray strand of hair away from Chris's face, soothing, "You may work for the so called enemy but you're still my boys. Both of you. I care what happens to you."

"I know," nodded Chris, his wolf sighing happily as his alpha stroked his hair, Hunter's touch gently soothing his stressed spirit. "And believe me we both know you care about us, you and Shawn but...Hunter...we...it would never work us working for you. We're too...I..." he stumbled over his words. They'd had the conversation so many times. He knew his alpha only wanted what was best for him and Lex and he knew if things were different they would both leap at the chance of working with the rest of the pack but things weren't different. Things were very set and they both knew if he and Lex started to work for Hunter it would only end in tears.

"Things will change," promised Hunter his hand trailing down Christ's front to rest on his good thigh, "I promise. When I take full control I'll make it work you guys. I'll..."

"We're too unorthodox," interrupted Chris hating the look that flashed in his alpha's eyes. With his wolf whimpering in distress at the thought of upsetting the large alpha he added quickly, "We'd drive you crazy. Hell we drive most people crazy. Ask any of the promotion we work for – we're bastards to employ."

"That's true," chuckled Hunter in agreement. He fell silent then sighing he stood up, regret and some other emotion Chris couldn't quite put his finger on flashing over the alpha's face. Giving a low growl of annoyance Hunter suddenly asked, "By the way – who was it that injured you?"

Chris didn't answer at once. He was actually scared to. He knew all too well Hunter didn't take kindly to people hurting his pack whether intentionally or not.

"Chris," growled Hunter, the alpha putting just a hint of power in the growl. It was enough to make Chris wince and look away the lesser wolf whimpering loudly at the power rolling over it.

"It was..." Chris suddenly stopped then asked abruptly, "Who the fuck is that?"

Hunter glanced over his shoulder and smirked. Alex had wondered into the room and was standing uncertainly in the doorway gazing at them both looking a little lost.

"You okay, A-Ry?" called Hunter.

"Yeah I'm looking Josh," replied Alex offering Hunter a vague smile.

"Try the back yard," replied Hunter, "I think he went out to sit with Justin."

Alex nodded and wandered away leaving Chris staring up at his alpha expectantly.

"Umm boss?" he prompted when Hunter didn't answer his previous question.

"Right sorry," chuckled Hunter, his gaze lingering on the disappearing form of Alex, his wolf chuffing wickedly at the thought of what was happening, "That was Alex he works for us and he's a shifter. He got thrown out by his partner when he revealed he was a shifter and..."

"And Hunter decided to bring the stray kitty home," finished Shawn padding into the lounge. He paused to brush a kiss over Hunter's cheek before handing Chris a cup of hot chocolate topped with cream, ordering, "Drink."

Chris took the treat greedily licking his lips as he stared at the mountain of cream on front of him. He took a sip and gave a little howl of delight calling, "You put brandy it."

"Of course I did," grinned Shawn, "You always need brandy for a shock and you had a shock."

"Two days ago," correct Chris grinning at the look the Alphamate threw him.

"Want me to take it away?" teased Shawn laughing out loud when Chris clutched the mug to his chest and shook his head, "then behave and drink up. Anyway as I was saying, Hunter took pity on the big cat and bought him home for a while."

"Wait, did you say cat?" asked Chris suddenly realising what Shawn had aid,

"Yep,"

"You mean cat as in feline?"

"As in he's a weretiger," clarified Hunter watching indulgently as his mate fussed and fretted over Chris. It always made him smile the way Shawn fussed over any member of the pack who was feeling unwell or got injured. And he knew with Chris being one of Shawn's favourites the younger man was in for a very intense time.

X x x x x x x x

Alex wandered out onto the back porch. Glancing around he was about to head back into the house when he caught sight of Josh sitting on the steps that lead down into the garden. His tiger gave a purr of delight, a purr strong enough that it actually echoed in Alex throat. As if hearing the purr Josh chose that moment to look round. He gave Alex a fleeting smile and called, "Is everything okay?"

Alex nodded and padding closer he replied, "Yeah got my bed made." As he drew closer he hesitated. His tiger was restless again but this time he no idea why. He looked out over the garden, chuckling when he realised what Josh was watching. A large black wolf was rolling around in the grass, giving off very puppyish yaps.

"He loves being outside," explained Josh smiling in secret delight as Alex sank down beside him.

"He looks like a big dog rolling around like that."

"Don't let him hear you say that," warned Josh, "None of us like being compared to dogs."

"Sorry, I'll remember that." He paused then biting his lower lip he hesitated a moment before asking, "Can I ask you question?"

"Sure," nodded Josh turning slightly so he could look at Alex properly, "What's up?"

"Nothing's up," sighed Alex, "I just...I just..." he gave another nervous sigh.

His tiger was starting to get restless again. The big spirit was pacing around snarling in annoyance at something but Alex had no idea what. He just knew ever since that spark had flashed between him and John his tiger half had been unsettled. He'd always liked John, he'd felt comfortable around the older man. Even at the height of his feud with Mike, John had never been anything other than friendly towards him. And now with the lingering memory of that spark between them Alex wondered if there might be something more than simple friendship behind John's actions.

Running a hand over his face he looked out over the darkening garden and watched as Justin padded back towards them, the black wolf chuffing to himself. Flopping down beside Josh, Justin rested his head on the smaller wolf's lap, intense eyes string up at Alex as if reading the tiger's inner most thoughts. Shifting uneasily, unnerved by the knowing look Justin's wolf was giving him; he looked away before asking softly, "Do you guys always feel sparks when you touch?"

"Sparks?" repeated Josh frowning intently at the strange question.

"Yeah," clarified Alex, "Sparks. Every time we've touched I've felt sparks and then just now with John, I..."

"You felt a spark with John?" asked Josh, his face draining of colour.

"Yeah," nodded Alex not noticing the way Josh was looking at him, "We were having an argument and then suddenly I touched him and it was like an eclectic shock between us I..."

"With John?" repeated Josh slowly, his hand absently caressing the back of Justin's neck, his own wolf needing the comforting touch of a packmate. Sensing Josh's growing upset, the spiky black wolf responded, shifting so he could lick at Josh's hand offering him silent comfort without disturbing the moment.

"Yeah," replied Alex, "It was really weird. I mean I felt it with you first but then with John...what does it mean?"

"Mean?" repeated Josh. He blinked a few times then looking down at the black wolf resting its head on his lap he murmured, "I don't know. I've only ever heard of sparks between mates but...but I don't see how you could feel it with two of us. I've never heard of anyone having two mates...I...I...maybe because you're a tiger its different but..." his voice faded into nothing.

Looking down at Justin and with his wolf howling in disappointment and misery as he realised that Justin must have been wrong. Alex and John weren't fighting over him, they were fighting their attraction towards each other and he just happened to be in the way. With his heart nearly breaking and not daring to look at Alex for fear of revealing just how much the idea of the tiger not wanting him hurt, he murmured, "Maybe it means nothing. If it happened with two of us maybe it was just static."

Alex stared at him, his tiger's spirit sinking as Josh's words sank in. Maybe the little wolf was right. Maybe the shocks he'd felt with the two wolves meant nothing. Maybe the fact he'd never felt better during each brief interaction meant nothing. Suddenly Mike's last hissed words flooded back into his mind, the pain almost physical as he remember the former champion screaming at him, telling him that he was nothing but a freak, a freak he deserved nothing. Closing his eyes he turned away and breathed miserably, "Yeah, you're right. It must have just been static."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Evan gave a little shake of his fur as he padded out of the woods and into the back yard of the pack house. He could make out Justin, Josh and Alex on the steps leading up to the big sprawling deck that dominated the rear of the house. Beside him he felt Lex tense and without breaking stride he butted his head against the other man's thigh, licking the exposed flesh as he tried to calm his suddenly tense packmate.

"Oh piss off," huffed Lex fondly, ruffling the little wolf's head as he snapped, "I'm not a pup needing reassurance from shadows, you know, furball."

Evan huffed at him playfully and head-butted him again, the little chocolate wolf all but grinning up at him.

Justin gave a yap of recognition and bounding down the steps he pounced on Evan. The spiky black wolf knocking the smaller chocolate wolf flying and within moments they were rolling around with other, yapping and chuffing joyfully as they played together, strengthening the pack bounds that already existed between them.

Shaking his head at the two wolves Lex continued up toward the deck. He cocked his head as he noticed the look on Josh's face. The omega looked on the verge of tears and the man sitting beside him looked no better. Not caring that he was stark naked in front of a total strange, Lex strode up to them asking, "What's up, Joshy? Who stole your candy?"

Josh gave a ragged breath and without really looking at Lex he replied unconvincingly, "Nothing's wrong. I just...we…" he gave a slight gulp, sniffing slightly as his throat closed up.

Realising something was most definitely up Lex glanced back over his shoulders hoping one of the others wolves would realise what was going on and come save him from having to deal with an emotional omega. He was out of luck – Justin and Evan were having far too much fun roughhousing with each other to notice anything else.

Never very good with emotions Lex gave Josh a wary smile then, shrugging his shoulders and blatantly changing the subject, he glared at Alex and asked sharply, "And you are?"

"Riley. I work with these guys," offered Alex, stretching his hand out.

Lex looked at the outstretched hand, his wolf snarling at the unknown shifter invading its territory before looking Alex straight in the eye and snapping, "That's nice but why are you here? Now? At our home?"

"Hunter invited him," explained Josh giving a slight smile when Evan padded over and started to snuggle against him, the little chocolate wolf all but sitting on Josh's lap as he listened to the exchange taking place around him.

"Why?" asked Lex eyeing Alex suspiciously, "What's so special about you that the boss bought you home?"

"I'm a shifter," explained Alex, his tiger snarling at the way Lex was staring at him, the smaller man obviously not intimated at all by the size difference between them. "Hunter offered me a place to stay," continued Alex trying to ignore the easy way Josh was snuggling with the small chocolate wolf, "My former partner kicked me out when he discovered I was a tiger and…"

"You're a tiger?" interrupted Lex excitedly, his eyes suddenly sparkling with mischievous delight.

"Umm yeah" repelled Alex smiling hesitantly, he'd never been around people who were excited by his ability before.

"Man I wanna see!" exclaimed Lex, "Aww come on," he pouted when Alex seemed less than happy to show him his animal, "You can't tell me you're a tiger and then not show me. Dude I want to see you get furry. Come on shift for me, big guy."

"I bet you say that to everyone," grinned Alex realising he actually liked the cocky naked man standing in front of him.

"Not if he wants to live," called Justin shaking himself as he shifted back to his human form. He ducked the play punch Lex threw at him and settled down on the step beside Josh and Evan, his hand automatically going to Evan's fur, stroking the smaller wolf as he leant back to watch the show.

"So come on," called Lex moving to lean on the railing beside his pack mates, "Show us what you've got, Tigerman."

Realising he wasn't going to get away without shifting, Alex stood up and, with his gaze lingering wistfully on Josh, he undid his belt. Sliding off his boots, he hesitated. He'd never shifted with an audience before and suddenly having four sets of eyes staring at him, watching his every move as he stripped was more than disconcerting. He bowed his head then taking a deep breath he reached down deep inside and within seconds a large white tiger sat staring up at the packmates his head tilted expectantly.

"Fuck me," hissed Lex, a salacious grin breaking over his face, "You're gorgeous!"

He pushed away from the railing and wandered over to the large cat. He reached out to stroke the cat but the tiger had other ideas. Ducking under Lex's outstretched hand the big white cat padded past him and headed straight towards the huddle of bodies on the steps.

Evan gave a nervous bark, the little wolf not too sure about the large shifter padding toward it but instantly he calmed down as Josh and Justin both stroked the thick chocolate fur, Justin bending his head down to brush a kiss against the soft fur whispering, "Easy, baba, easy."

The little chocolate wolf turned and licked his face giving a happy yap as his pack mate soothed away his worries.

Josh though couldn't take his eyes off the advancing tiger. There was something about the sheer power rolling of the impressive beast that called to his own wolf. Moving as if on autopilot, he pushed Evan off his lap, not even pausing when the little wolf gave a very disgruntled bark at being dumped on Justin's lap. He came down the last few steps his eyes locked with the tiger's. Barely remembering to breathe, Josh felt his wolf roll over, his submissive wolf whimpering with longing as the cat drew closer and closer.

Then before anyone could act the tiger pounced.

Josh gave a loud huff as he landed flat on his back with Alex draped over him. The big cat pressed down on him, the massive paws pinning Josh to the grass. For a moment Josh panicked and he sent up a scared howl, his little wolf calling for its pack mates to come and rescue him. But before the howl had even finished sounding he was giggling in delight, wriggling uncontrollably as the tiger licked his face. A rough hard tongue lapped at his cheek as the tiger pinned him down even more, the heavy body lying full length along Josh's own form.

"You're beautiful," breathed Josh, bringing a hand up to caress and stroke the warm white fur.

Alex's tiger gave a low rumbling purr, obviously enjoying both the sentiment and the feeling of Josh's hand against its fur. He bent its head down, rubbing its cheek against Josh's face, all but marking the little wolf as his. As a human he might feel conflicted and totally out of his depth but in his feline form no such conflict existed. Josh was his. Pure and simple. His tiger wanted him and wasnot going to let him go. And he was going to make sure everyone knew it. He lapped at Josh's face again loving the giggle the move drew from the smaller man. He was so lost in the delightful sound he didn't hear the other, lower, more aggressive sound and it wasn't until he was knocked sidewise that he realised that someone else was less than happy with that idea.

Shaking his head to clear his vision Alex turned and saw a large blonde wolf standing over Josh. For a moment he thought the wolf was attacking the small man but then he noticed the way the wolf was standing – he wasn't attacking Josh, he was protecting him. And it was like a knife to his heart when he realised that the wolf was protecting Josh from him. The large blonde wolf thought he was a threat to the little man.

Never one to back down from a fight, even one he wasn't looking for, Alex turned in a tight circle, his tail lashing back and forth as he took up a fighting stance opposite the snarling wolf. Lex had grabbed Justin out of the way and was preventing the other man from interfering. The little chocolate wolf was watching them intently, knowing eyes focused on the large blonde wolf as if waiting for him to make a move.

But it was Josh who moved first. Scrambling up from where he'd been lying he rushed around and placed himself between the blonde wolf and the white tiger. Staring down at the blonde wolf he felt his own wolf shake slightly, the normally timid beast finding the courage from somewhere to stand up to his larger, more powerful pack mate as he called hurriedly, "John, stop it. Please he wasn't hurting me. He..."

John growled at him, snapping his teeth in annoyance but he didn't' move. He cocked his head as if listening to Josh's words even if he didn't' quite believe them. Glancing behind him Josh realised Alex had padded closer, the tiger slowly inching nearer and nearer. For once knowing he was standing between two powerful beasts who could quite easily rip him apart didn't actually worry him. What worried him was that if they fought the two shifters could get hurt. And for some reason he didn't want either man to be injured. The thought of either man being hurt made his wolf howl with distress. Sinking to his knee he reached out towards both shifters, murmuring softly, "Please don't fight. You shouldn't fight your attraction to each other. You should just.."

The blonde wolf gave a questioning yip and closing the gap between them, he pressed a paw to Josh's thigh. Leaning heavily on the smaller man, the blonde wolf leant in and nudged Josh's face with his muzzle, another soft yap escaping the powerful jaws. Tilting his head to one side the blonde wolf gave Josh a questioning bark before turning and fixing his gaze on Alex.

Sensing the fight leaving John, Josh risked a look behind him and nearly whimpered when he saw the look on Alex's face. The tiger was wearing the saddest expression Josh had even seen. With his heart breaking and not understanding why, he absently leant in closer to John his wolf needing the comfort of his older more powerful pack mate.

He stroked the blonde fur, his own wolf relaxing slightly as he felt his pack mate relax. A nudge against his back made him look over his shoulder and smile as he realised Alex had moved closer as well and was now standing just inches away from him. Close enough that he could stroke the thick white fur without losing any bodily contact with the blonde wolf.

With a slow realisation that his wolf wanted to have contact with both shifters, he frowned and absently pressed his free hand against the thick white fur of the tiger, earning a loud rumbling purr of approval in response. But the moment his hand closed over the white fur a jolt of electricity shot through all three shifters. The jolt was powerful enough to send Josh falling backwards and to make both shifters yelp in surprise. Laying sprawled on the grass Josh stared at both shifters in something akin to horrified amazement. Then as his wolf sensed arrival of his alpha, he looked up at the deck and asked breathlessly, "Hunter?"

"It's all right, Josh," growled Hunter, his voice flowing over the three startled shifters like soothing velvet. Putting a little of his power into his voice he added, "it's nothing to worry about I promise."

He came forward to lean on the railing, a very knowing smirk curling his lips as he surveyed the screen below. Glancing back over his shoulder he caught Shawn staring at him and locking eyes with his grinning mate, he growled with a chuckle, "Well, this is interesting."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Randy paused as he came down the stairs. He could hear a commotion in the back yard but what caught his attention was the lone figure lying on the couch in the lounge. Chris had let his head fall back and his hair had fallen over his face. It was obvious just from the careful way he was breathing that he was in pain and Randy didn't like that. While he and Chris might not be as close as others, he was still pack and seeing a pack-mate in pain upset Randy. Shifting Alanna onto a more comfortable position on his hip, he padded down the stairs and into the lounge. With a slight smirk he called, "Lex worn you out again?"

Chris didn't even open his eyes, he simply flipped Randy a two fingered salute, replying with a chuckle, "Fuck off, Orton."

"Hey!" growled Randy, glaring at his injured pack mate.

The snarl in his voice was enough to make Chris pay attention and as he snapped his eyes open he swore again, holding up a hand when Randy growled at him, offering quickly, "Sorry I didn't realise you had Alanna with you." He gave an apologetic smile before gazing fondly at Alanna and asking her warmly, "Hey princess, have you been a good girl for your daddy?"

"I'm always good," corrected Alanna, smiling sweetly as she snuggled into her father's embrace. Then before either adult could reply she added proudly, "I can go furry. You wanna see?"

"You can go furry?" asked Chris looking at Randy for confirmation. He gave an impressed huff when Randy nodded and lowered his now wriggling daughter to the floor.

Without even hesitating Alanna screwed her eyes shut and within seconds a little black pup was yapping around Randy's legs, play pouncing his bare feet.

"When the hell did that happen?" asked Chris swearing under his breath, "And how?"

"The when, two nights ago," rumbled Randy moving to join Chris on the sofa, "The how –I've no idea," he shrugged in response when Chris frowned at him. "Honestly, I don't know. Evan and I had an argument and..."

"You and Evan argued?" interrupted Chris, his voice hardening slightly. He was immensely fond of Evan and it was no secret he'd counselled the little wolf to be very careful in his dealings with Randy. He had even gone so far as to suggest that the little wolf ignore the mating call and try and find happiness with someone else, which resulted in him setting Evan up a few dates during their time working away from the pack. It was something Randy had never quite forgiven Chris for, despite the fact that he himself had ignored the mating call and married Sam.

"What sort of argument?" probed Chris, shifting slightly on the couch, hissing as pain flared through his injured leg.

"A stupid one," snarled Randy not wholly comfortable talking about the inner workings of his relationship with Evan to Chris but somehow talking to someone he wasn't that close to within the pack seemed to help. "He told me something I didn't want to hear and I…I lashed out at him."

"Lashed out?" snarled Chris, his wolf growling in alarm at the idea of Randy hurting Evan. "What made you lash out?"

"He told me Hunter had called a full pack run and I..."

"Wait - a full pack?" asked Chris reaching over to lay a hand on Randy's arm, "Full pack as in..."

"As in I have to face that bastard - yes," growled Randy not really paying attention to Chris, his eyes were glued to Alanna, who had turned her attention to the thick rug in front of the open fire and was practising her pouncing skills on the fringing.

"Shit," hissed Chris, shaking his head in disbelief.

He fell silent for a moment, letting his mind wander. He knew if he had to face the person who had robbed him of a loved one and nearly ripped his world apart he'd have been a wreck. So he could only imagine what Randy was going through at the prospect of coming face to face with the man who had done just that to him. Tightening his grip on Randy's forearm he felt his wolf reach out. His own wolf nudging Randy's sulking beast, offering him a little pack comfort. For a moment Randy's wolf didn't respond then slowly it responded, the more powerful wolf allowing Chris's lupine half to offer him the much needed comfort.

After a few moments Chris broke the contact and leant back with a weary sighed. It wasn't often he and Randy bonded but the few times they did it had always left him breathless. As another wave of pain shot through his leg, he hissed in response, his whole body tensing as he tried to hide the extent of his injury.

It didn't work. Not with Randy. The more powerful wolf cocked his head and looking directly at Chris he rumbled, "Quit trying hide. I know you're in pain." He levelled Chris with a knowing glare asking gruffly, "Who did it?"

Chris held his gaze a moment his own wolf snapping at the challenge he could see in Randy's eyes. He knew Randy outranked him but that didn't stop him trying to resist the urge to obey. But in the end, he relented and figuring it was better to tell Randy than Hunter who had hurt him, he finally confessed, "Styles."

He took a deep breath then continued bitterly, "He moved at the last moment. He knew what was coming and the bastard moved. I didn't have a chance to correct and I went knee first into the mat. I can still hear his snigger when I landed," he paused then flicking Randy a knowing glance he added bitterly, "It fucking hurt. Sorry," remembering all too late the little pup playing at their feet.

"I wish Hunter had let me take that bastard out," snarled Randy.

He hated Styles. He had hated him ever since he'd learnt what the apparent golden boy of TNA had tried to do Evan during their time together at RoH. Even after all those years the knowledge that Style had not only laid a hand on his mate but that he had also tried to hurt Evan in the worse way possible made Randy's blood boil and tested his limited control to the maximum. And now to hear that Styles had purposefully injured Chris magnified that anger to a near psychotic rage.

"Yeah well I think Lex wants the honour of wringing that bastard's neck," snapped Chris, trying desperate to lighten the mood and to stop Randy from killing something.

"If I get my hands on him first I don't promise to leave anything for Lex to play with," growled Randy, his eyes almost black with anger but the slight smile curling his lips did ease some of Chris fear.

Chuckling at the sentiment Christ sniggered, "Yeah well I think Lex will beat you to it if the chance came to teach that bastard a lesson. Took me long enough to stop him hunting Styles down and ripping him apart the night it happened."

Randy glanced at him and offering an understanding smile he murmured, "Guess that was hard for you? Trying to deal with that hot head when he is one of his rages?"

"You know, Lex," shrugged Chris, his eyes dancing with delighted pride at just the mention of his mate's name, "He doesn't do anything by half."

"That's very true," grinned Randy. They settled into a comfortable silence watching as Alanna bounced and rolled around on the rug in front of them.

"He was so scared," confessed Chris softly, his voice breaking the silence. "I know he thinks I don't know but I could tell. Just the way he moved…" his voice caught in his throat and for a moment he didn't say anything else. Then pushing a hand through his hair he added miserably, "I couldn't change. He tried to get me some space and time but they just...they wouldn't leave me alone and…"

Randy let his hand drop onto Chris's thigh. It wasn't much of a consoling gesture but for a wolf who usually walked away from anything remotely emotional it was as near a declaration of unconditional friendship as Chris had ever seen and it meant the world to him. Biting his lower lip he reigned in his emotions and after a few moments he chuckled to himself, asking warmly, "So how does Evan cope when you fly off into a rage?"

"Honestly?" rumbled Randy offering a rather self-mocking smirk.

"Yeah," grinned Chris, "Honestly."

"He normally smacks me around the head, tells me to grow up and then withholds sex until I calm down."

Chris stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing sniggering, "Oh man I have got to try that on Lex! For real? He withholds sex?"

Randy nodded, his wolf chuffing happily at the sudden joy lighting up Chris's otherwise worried face, "He's a stubborn little sod when he wants to be."

"I know," giggled Chris, shaking his head at the mental images running through his warped brain, "I used to work with him remember."

Randy nodded in response. Reaching down he retrieved Alanna from where she as trying to chew the edge of the carpet. Nuzzling his face against her soft black fur he glanced at Chris and seeing the look in his pack-mates eyes, he offered, "Do you want to hold her for while?"

"Do you mind?" asked Chris genuinely touched at the offer.

"N'ah," replied Randy settling the wriggling pup on Chris's chest. For a moment Alanna froze, her little nose working overtime as she took in all the new smells. But then as she realised the body she was standing on was pack, she gave a happy little yip and bouncing up Chris's chest, she pressed her little paws to his neck and lapped at his face.

Grinning like the proud uncle he was, Chris stroked the little pup, running a finger along her back and tickling her ears, noticing the way the normally formidable Orton seemed to melt with pride as he watched his daughter explore her newly discovered lupine side. And for a moment nothing seemed quite as bad as it had a few minutes ago. For just a second Chris could almost forget the anger and pain that had coloured his life during the last few exhausting days.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

"Man you should have seen it," giggled Justin lounging on the sofa, "It was fabulous. I don't think I've ever seen Joshy look so shocked in all his life."

The den filled with laughter. It was late evening and almost all of the pack was gathered together before dinner. Alex though had remained outside, the tiger looking more confused and uncertain than ever but each time anyone had tried to approach him, the big cat had simply growled at them and padded further away. In the end the pack agreed the cat needed his space and so left him alone. As the pack took up their normal places around the den, only Josh and the Alphas were missing. The little omega had vanished upstairs almost as soon as they had all come back in from the gardens. His face had been burning red as various members of the pack made rather unhelpful suggestions as he vanished as fast as he could up the stairs.

John was slumped in his normal chair, glaring at the pack as they called after Josh but even he couldn't help but chuckle at the banter flying around the den. He looked away into the open fire and sighed. He really had no idea what had happened in the garden but the jolt that had shocked the 3 of them had been the strongest mating spark he had ever felt. Gnawing his lower lip he wasn't aware of anything until a sharp pain made him yelp and retract his right foot. Glaring down he saw a mischievous little pup staring up at him, Alanna practically chuffing with wolfish laughter as she proceeded to torment her favourite uncle's feet. Not that he minded. With a good natured huff he lifted his other foot and tickled the little pup making her yap in delight

Watching the interaction Randy gave a low rumbling laugh, tightening his grip around the wolf occupying his lap. Evan was still in his wolf form and the little chocolate wolf had curled up into a tight ball so he fitted on his mate's lap. He had his muzzle resting on Randy's chest, and each time Randy stroked his back the little wolf gave a low, contented sigh.

Nuzzling his face against the thick chocolate fur, Randy whispered in Evan's ear, "Maybe we should ask John to babysit for us one night?"

Evan twisted his head around and licked his mate's chin, barking in totally and utter agreement.

Lex meanwhile had claimed the space around Chris and was sitting on the arm of the sofa, with Chris resting between his legs, the injured wolf arranged so he put as little pressure on his hurting leg as possible. With a soft chuckle Chris lent back, resting his head against Lex's thigh. He was listening carefully as Justin told him and Randy what had actually happened in the garden, his smirk getting wider and wider as he heard the full details.

Sniggering to himself, Lex absently raked his fingers through his mate's hair smirking as he remembered what had happened in the garden.

"It was brilliant," he agreed. Nudging Chris with his thigh, he added teasingly, "I've never seen John look so dumbfounded before, it fucking hilarious."

John glared at the two troublemakers but the twitch of his lips gave away the fact he could see the humour in the incident as much as they could. He still flipped Lex the finger though before going back to playing with Alanna and basically ignoring the rest of the pack.

"Lex, don't be mean," corrected Chris but the grin splitting his face showed he as enjoying John's discomfort just as much as his mate, "You know John can't help being a big dumb bum. It's his speciality in life – being big and dumb."

John was about to reply but the sound of a car pulling up and footsteps heading towards the front door cut him off. It was Justin who saw the new comers first and as his face hardened the atmosphere in the den changed. The relaxed nature vanished and instantly everyone was on alert. Even Chris, who despite being virtually crippled by his injury, was sitting up straight his wolf straining in readiness to deal with the new arrivals.

As a knock sounded on the front door, Shawn appeared on the main stairs. Yawning slightly and pulling his hair back into its usual hairband, he paused as he realised the state the pack were in. Shaking his head he continued down the stairs, drawling soothingly, "Guys relax. No need to act like World War three is about to break out."

The pack mellowed slightly but not one of them relaxed fully. Evan though was far too agitated to be soothed by the alpha's words. Jumping down off Randy's lap the little chocolate wolf shook himself before taking a few strides forward and snarling at the door. As Shawn ignored him and continued towards the door, Evan gave a low menacing growl followed by a loud angry bark. It was a bark that was that was harsh enough to stop Shawn dead in his tracks. Turning back the Alpha mate closed the space between them and crouching down he regarded the little wolf carefully. Sensing how upset and on edge the normally relaxed wolf was, Shawn sighed and reaching out he petted Evan's on the head, soothing, "Easy, snappy. No need to get all worked up. You're barking at shadows, that's all."

He looked up and sighed. The pack looked more on edge than he could ever remember and it saddened the Alpha mate to see his family so upset. Raking the pack with a knowing look he soothed, "Guys, I mean it – relax. We're not under attack."

As he gazed at each wolf in turn, the lesser wolves looked away instantly, each bearing their neck to their alpha. But Randy held his gaze. His jaw clenched and Shawn could feel the wolf inside Randy demanding to be released. Standing up he walked over and running a hand over Randy's shorn head, he murmured softly, "I won't let anything happen. I promise. Just keep your mind on taking care of that gorgeous daughter and your mate and everything will be fine. Understand, Pup?"

Randy glared at him, his shoulders hunched at the use of the pet name but even so, after a few seconds, he nodded and finally he lowered his eyes, showing the alpha mate his due respect. Patting the tense man on the shoulder, Shawn looked at the pack again and giving a wide grin, he called, "Guys I mean it. Relax."

He turned away and without hesitation he yanked the front door open and called, "Hey boys, how y'all doing? How was the drive up from Tampa?"

Ted gave him a wide grin and bowing his neck he replied, "Good, drive wasn't too bad. We managed to miss most of the traffic." He and Shawn settled into a relaxed conversion neither of them mentioning the glowering figure still standing on the porch.

Cody listened as Ted talked chit chat with Shawn. He could feel the animosity rolling off the pack and if he was honest it ripped him apart. His wolf howled in distressed at the feeling of loathing he was getting from the rest of the pack. He glanced behind him wishing he could get in the car and just run away. But he couldn't, not if he wanted to stay part of the pack. Hunter had made it very clear if he didn't attend the pack run it would be seen as a personal insult to his alpha and would result in instant exile from the pack and that was a fate worse than death for any wolf, let alone a wolf as damaged and broken as Cody. Besides which he knew the extended absence from the pack was starting to affect Ted and knowing that he was hurting his mate caused his wolf even more pain that it was already suffering.

He sighed softly and pushed his dark glasses back up his nose. He knew he should really take them off, eye contact was vital for the pack but for some reason right then he didn't want eye contact with anyone not even the Alpha mate who seemed to be going out of his way to make them feel welcome. So he kept them on, even though it limited his vision and made everything slightly blurry,

"Cody get in here," chuckled Shawn holding a hand out toward him.

Cody took the offered hand and stepped over the threshold of the house. His wolf sent up a loud howl that emerged as a whimper as he realised almost all of the pack was already there and they were all glaring at him. He bowed his head as Shawn continued to speak to him but he didn't answer. Screwing his eyes closed he tried very hard to hold it together. He jumped as he felt Ted brush past him, the older wolf carrying their bags and heading towards a less crowded part of the hallway. Still wearing the dark glasses Cody went to follow him but the smoky lenses made everything blurred. So when he saw a small, unexpected, black blurry shape at his feet, he did what that anyone with a phobia of rodents - he lashed out with his foot, yelping, "Ewww! What the hell is that? Stay away from me!"

There was a sickening thud as his booted foot caught the little black pup full in the chest and sent her flying through air.

For a moment no one moved then suddenly the house was in uproar.

Evan launched himself at Cody. The chocolate wolf snarled and snapped in pure rage as he floored the stunned and surprised Cody. Randy crossed the hallway and was at Alanna's side in a split second, torn between comforting his daughter and ripping Cody's head off. Lex grabbed Justin's arm holding the smaller man back, realising any more bodies in the now crowded entrance way would only cause more problems. Chris was craning his neck not caring about the pain shooting through his leg as he called out, "Randy is she okay?"

Randy didn't answer. He was too busy trying to consul his howling daughter.

It took both John and Shawn to pull the chocolate wolf off Cody and not before he had taken a good chunk out of Cody's right bicep. Ted grabbed his mate, hauling a stunned Cody back to his feet. Turning him slightly, Ted tried to shield Cody with his body as he attempted to stem the bleeding on Cody's arm.

"What the hell is going on?" roared Hunter as he ran down the stairs. He took one look around the scene in front of him and without acknowledging the shaken couple in the doorway went straight to Randy demanding gruffly, "Is she okay?"

Alanna had shifted back to human form and was clinging to her father's chest, crying and sobbing more in fright than pain. There was an angry mark on her chest where Cody's' boot had caught her in wolf form. But other than that she seemed unaffected by her traumatic flight.

"Take her upstairs," soothed Hunter, his hand resting on the small of Randy's back. He could feel how close Randy was to losing his temper and he knew if Randy's wolf got free there would be a bloodbath. And that was the last thing they needed right then and there. "I mean it, Pup," he growled, putting a little of his power into his words, trying to reach out and soothe Randy's angry lupine. "Take her upstairs, go get Alanna sorted out. I'll deal with everything down here."

Randy glared at him and the look in his eyes was scary enough to make even Hunter's wolf give a rare yap of fright -he looked ready to kill. Leaning in, Hunter brushed a kiss against the shorn head whispering, "I promise this won't go unpunished but right now Alanna is your main priority. Go."

He pulled back giving Randy enough space to move, watching as his beta gathered his sobbing daughter in his arms and carried her up the stairs. Glancing over his shoulder Hunter looked at the snarling chocolate wolf being restrained by John and Shawn. With his own wolf howling in distress at the scene in front of it, he walked over and crouched down in front of the struggling wolf. Reaching out he laced his hand through the thick chocolate fur, not caring about the snapping jaws that were dangerously closer to his all too human wrist. Stroking the thick pelt he soothed, "Easy, Evan, easy."

He took a sharp breath as he looked into Evan's eye and saw only wolf staring back at him. Evan had let his beast take full control and that scared Hunter. He'd never seen the little man so enraged as to loose totally control. Knowing the longer Evan remained pure wolf the harder it would be to pull him back, he growled, "Come back to us, Evan. Come on your mate needs you in human form right now. Randy needs you."

He waited, hoping that the mention of his mate would help Evan regain control of his lupine side. For a few moments nothing happened then slowly as Hunter let a little of his power roll over the snarling beast he saw the change. He saw the lupine eyes shift and suddenly he could see Evan gazing back at him through the fur. He gave a warm smile encouraging, "That's it, come on, come back to us."

Slowly the snarling wolf clam down until it lay subdued under John and Shawn, the little form whimpering and twitching as it tried to regain control of all of its natural instincts.

"Shift," ordered Shawn gently stroking the soaking muzzle, "Come on, sweetheart, Randy needs you human right now. Don't you want to go hug him?" asked Shawn, "You know that mate of yours loves to be hugged."

For a moment the little wolf didn't respond then as he felt Evan shudder beneath him Shawn flicked a relieved look at Hunter. He smiled faintly when Hunter reached over to grasp his hand, the alphas needing the comfort of the pack just as much as the pack.

Within seconds Evan lay naked on the hallway floor, still pinned down by the larger bulks of John and Shawn. His face streaked with tears and blood.

"Let go of me," he rasped, his voice rough and coarse, thick with the angry howl of his wolf.

Slowly John and Shawn pulled back, both men caressing their pack mate as they did; knowing the more physical contact Evan had the easier it would be for him to regain control of his wilder side. John's hand lingered on Evan's hip, the larger gamma offering his smaller pack mate some much needed comfort.

Without taking his eyes off the couple still frozen in the doorway, Evan got unsteadily to his feet. Pausing to wipe the residue blood from his chin, he looked at Cody and snarled, "You ever touch her again and I will rip your throat out."

"Evan," growled Hunter.

Evan turned and held his alpha's gaze a moment before turning away. Breaking into a run he sprinted up the stairs heading for his distressed mate and their daughter, leaving Hunter to deal with Cody, who stood quacking in Ted's arms, the younger wolf looking on the verge of passing out with fear.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Cody couldn't stop shaking as he watched Evan vanish up the stairs. With his wolf howling in pain and distress he glanced up and whimpered, "Teddy?"

Ted didn't answer. His mate was staring at the Alpha pair, the bright blue eyes watching for any sign of what the two powerful wolves would do next.

He didn't have to wait long.

Stepping closer to his mate, Shawn leant against Hunter, letting their wolves connect for just a moment. He could feel Hunter's wolf snarling and snapping in anger and he knew instinctively his mate needed his touch. Running a hand down Hunter's arm he offered him a sad smile, sighing slightly at the pain and anger he could see in Hunter's eyes. For a moment Hunter held his gaze, the honey brown eyes searching Shawn's face. Leaning up Shawn brushed a kiss over Hunter's cheek before nodding at the unspoken agreement that flashed between the two of them. Wearing a warm grin he turned and slapped his thigh as if calling a dog to heal and, chuckling at his own joke, he called, "John! Justin! Come on boys. Come and help me get dinner ready. Lex? Chris? You wanna come and keep us company while we wreck the kitchen?"

It was crystal clear the call wasn't the relaxed enquiry he made it appeared. It was an order - and an order that they all scrambled to obey. Although Justin did have to tug on John's arm several times before the lead gamma tore his eyes away from Cody and reluctantly followed him through into the kitchen. It took Lex a little longer to get Chris up off the couch. But once he'd handed his partner his elbow crutch and had slid his arm around Chris's waist – an unneeded but more than welcome gesture – they too vanished into the kitchen leaving Hunter to deal with the prodigal returns.

Waiting until the others had disappeared Hunter finally took a deep breath. Trying to ignore the angry snarls and demands coming from his wolf, he paused to look properly at the two young wolves still cowering in the doorway. Shaking his head sadly he headed towards them, frowning when he saw Cody shy away from him, the younger man trying to disappear into his mate's encompassing embrace.

"Damn it, Cody," growled Hunter, his wolf huffing at the fact a pack member was scared of him "Stop shaking."

That got a little reaction from the shocked wolf. Cody's face hardened for a moment and a semi pout formed on his lips but then his obvious concern and worry about the consequences of his actions overtook his normal cocky attitude and suddenly he looked very young and very frightened. As he lowered his eyes - unable to hold Hunter's gaze any longer - he sniffed loudly and bit his lower lip, obviously trying to stop himself from crying. He winced slightly as Ted shifted his hold, his mate's embrace touching his injured arm. Suddenly as if his body has only just realised he was actually injured his arm started to hurt like hell. The bite was throbbing painfully where Evan had bitten a chunk out of the muscle.

As if sensing his sudden pain, Hunter ordered gruffly, "Shift form, Cody – it will help the healing process."

Cody hesitated then when Hunter levelled an impatient and deadly stare at him, he pulled away from the comfort of Ted's hug and with a little petulant sniff he shifted. Shaking off his clothes the wolf stepped forward, giving a nervous little yap – a submissive, pleading little yap that called to both Ted and Hunter's more dominant wolves but one that for once when unanswered.

Still looking like thunder, Hunter crouched down and held out a hand toward the uncertain wolf huffing angrily, "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you right now."

Both Ted and Cody caught the "right now" and after giving Ted a scared nervous look, Cody crept forward. His nose was twitching as he drank in all the familiar smells of the pack house; smells that he had missed during his long months of self imposed exile. As he drew close enough he glanced up at Hunter then very tentatively reached his head forward butting Hunter's hand.

Hunter didn't response at once, he simply let skittish wolf come to him. Letting just a little of his power roll of him he watched impassively as Cody gave a low whining yap, the young wolf reacting to the power flare. With his ears flat to his head and his tail curled all the way under, Cody's wolf sank to ground, edging forward until he was lying flat on the floor just in front of Hunter, the large blue eyes staring up at him, silently entreating his Alpha to make everything better.

Hunter simply stared down at him, the alpha's anger and annoyance at what had just transpired rolling off him waves. The power flared over Cody's fur, making the young wolf mew like a pup as his naturally submissive wolf reacted to the sheer strength of Hunter's anger.

"Hunter, stop!" breathed Ted from the doorway, "Please, he didn't mean to hurt her. He'd never hurt her, you know that."

Without taking his eyes off the wolf in front of him, Hunter growled, "He kicked a pup, Ted. He kicked Randy's daughter and sent her flying. He could have seriously injured her. He could…."

"He didn't know it was her!" protested Ted with a growl, respect for his alpha warring with his need to protect his cowering mate. The low whimpers escaping Cody's muzzle were like claws ripping at Ted's heart and it was all he could do to stop himself lunging forward and dragging his mate away from their alpha.

"Please!" he pleaded, wincing as he felt the power rolling off the angered Alpha. He bit his lip in concern. If his wolf was whimpering and cowering in response to the power, he could only imagine what it was doing to Cody's more submissive lupine.

But after a few seconds he felt the power change. It no longer felt hard and scary, it was suddenly soothing and as Hunter's face softened so too did the nature of the power flare. It went from holding Cody's wolf frozen in fear to soothing him, causing him to edge closer until his muzzle touched Hunter's ankle. He gave a low desperate yap practically begging for a hint of kindness from his Alpha.

Hunter closed his eyes and sighed sadly, "Damn it, Cody. I'd hoped this full pack run would bring you and Randy back together but now...after this..." he reached down and gently scratched the smaller wolf behind the year, earning a happy yip from Cody, "You make things very difficult, you know that?"

Cody's wolf gave a nod then slowly getting up he sat on his haunches staring miserably at Hunter, willing his Alpha to make everything better.

Getting back to his feet, Hunter ruffled the dark fur before looking over at Ted and ordering firmly, "Take your bags up to your room then get back down for dinner. Just try and stay out of Randy's way until I've had a chance to talk to him. And Evan's," he added as an afterthought when he noticed how badly Cody's wolf was limping, his right front leg obviously still feeling the effects of Evan's anger.

Ted nodded knowing Hunter was right. He waited for Cody's wolf to fall into place beside him before grabbing their bags and heading up the stairs towards their room. He was a few steps up when Hunter called, "By the way - Ted," the Alpha waited for Ted to turn and look at him before finishing, "Welcome home."

Ted blinked at him then offered him a sad smile in reply; both of them knowing the homecoming hadn't gone as either of them had planned.

"Well that was interesting. What the hell did we miss?" called a sarcastic voice from the open doorway.

Hunter closed his eyes and groaned. Shaking his head he chuckled and looked up to see Punk leaning against the door frame, watching everything with his all-seeing eyes. Unable to stop the smile curling his lips, Hunter huffed good humouredly, "Oh great, just what I need. Trouble's back."

"Nice to see you too," teased Punk sauntering into the pack house. Offering a mocking smile he asked quickly, "But seriously, what did we miss? We've been gone three weeks and come back to finding a limping Cody, Teddy looking like some stole his candy and you being the big growly scary alpha."

"Don't start," growled Hunter in warning even thought his wolf was chuffing with wolfish laughter at the sarcastic wolf in front of him.

"Me start something?" asked Punk playfully horrified, his hand coming to rest dramatically on his chest, as he added teasingly, "I'm insulted that you would think me capable of starting anything. I mean I..."

"Shawn's in the kitchen, so are the Guns," interrupted Hunter fondly, "You want the gossip - go talk to them. You too, Daniel, I know they've missed you."

The two late arrivals grinned at the mention of their fellow trouble makers. They shared a knowing look as they wandered past Hunter, heading towards the aforementioned kitchen. Despite his words Punk still paused just long enough to offer a slight head bow to Hunter. He was never one for a big show of pack loyalty but even so, after being away from the pack for so long, just the feeling of being back was enough to make him comfortable enough to offer that little show.

Daniel thought had no such qualms about showing pack loyalty. If anything he saw it as a matter of pride to show the full respect due to his Alpha. He wandered up to Hunter and bowed his head, exposing his neck without hesitation. Hunter let his wolf reach out to them both, all three sharing moment's connection before Punk broke away and strode into the kitchen.

As he kicked the door open, he called loudly, "Hey Lex, guess what - major pipe bomb for you. Dan's got the host for Roddy and he tried to make a move on him last..."

"Punk you..." yelled Daniel glaring at the swinging door. "I'll kill him!" he hissed looking to his alpha for help but Hunter just chuckled and patted the smaller man on the arm, suggesting, "I'd get in there if I were you before he destroys your reputation completely."

Daniel nodded and set off at a trot, calling all sorts of threats out as he entered the kitchen and disappeared from view.

Shaking his head Hunter hesitated a moment. As much as he wanted to go and check on Alanna he really wasn't sure about what to do and say to Randy at that moment in time. He knew if their roles had been reversed and that had been his daughter Cody had kicked he would have been baying for blood. And he knew too Randy's wolf was not one to take an insult or slight without reacting. He just had no idea what that reaction would be. Plus after everything that had happened between the two men in the past, Hunter had no idea how he could stop Randy from killing Cody – after all it Cody had caused the Sam's death, thereby robbing Alanna of the chance of ever really knowing her mother.

With a heavy heart Hunter turned and started up the stairs knowing that sometimes being alpha of such a powerful pack was a hard heavy burden to carry. But if there was one thing he knew it was the fact that he would do everything he could to protect them – all of them, even them ones who drove him insane - no matter what it cost him personally.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

The big tiger gave a sad huff and stretched. He'd found a secluded little area in the large backyard that was thankfully hidden from the sprawling pack house. With his tail lashing around lazily behind him he stretched out, the massive paws digging into the warm earth slightly as he arched his back before settling down. He gave a low little purr loving the way the late afternoon sun was warming his pale fur.

Setting his head on his paws he gave another huff. He hated being confused and right now he was so confused it was hard to remember his own name. With everything that had happened with Mike, the encounter with the pack and the startling developments with John and Josh Alex really felt as if his world was turning itself inside out.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise he had company. It wasn't until a slight cough and a decidedly nervous, "Umm Riley," that broke the silence that he even realised he'd be found. Lifting his head off his paws he looked towards the voice and gave a low chuff of acknowledgement.

John gave him a weary smile and rubbing the back of his neck the big man coughed, "Umm just came to see if you wanted to come back into the house for some dinner and..." his voice faded a moment before he breathed, "...Damn it but you're one beautiful cat."

The tiger shot him a sceptical look and flexed his tail a low rumbling growl echoing in his throat.

"Yeah sorry not really the right thing to say, is it?" grinned John, laughing at himself.

The tiger cocked his head and gave another chuff of agreement. But then to John's delight the tiger actually stood up and stretched, arching just like a very over grown house cat, before padding closer. Sinking onto its haunches the tiger stared up at John, the blue eyes searching his face for something. John held his ground even though his wolf was pacing nervously. Despite the connection he'd felt with Alex, the fact a very large feline was so close to him was making his wolf nervous. And John's wolf didn't do nervous.

Ignoring the way his wolf was demanding to be released, he sank down into a crouch that bought him level with the tiger's eye line. Pulling his baseball cap off his head, he held it tightly as he ran his hand over the short blond hair before he murmured, "Look I've no idea what's going on between you, me and Josh but I do know you're a good guy. And..." his voice caught in his throat and it took several attempted before he could get the words out, "...if you're willing I...I'd like to see where this going. But I've got one condition," he paused and took a deep breath. He waited for the tiger to give him some sign that he understood what John was saying.

As the seconds dragged on John started to frown wondering if maybe when Alex shifted form he changed totally, that maybe he really was trying to have a heart to heart with an honest to god tiger but then just as he was loosing faith, Alex leant close and head butted his cheek with the side of his massive head. The soft white fur rubbed against John's cheek as the tiger chuffed in agreement in his ear. Without thinking John reached out his hand resting on the tiger's shoulder. Instantly they both felt the same shock as before. It wasn't as strong as it had been when they'd had Josh between them. But it was strong enough that it couldn't be ignored. Pulling back John stared into the soft blue eyes and gathering his fleeting courage he finished, "We take this as slow and as steady as Josh wants." He searched Alex's eyes before adding, "I meant what I said before. Josh is the baby of the pack. He's our omega, he's innocent and sweet and ..."

John's voice faded as he felt a large paw land on his thigh. Staring down at the massive paw he glanced up and joked, "Keep those claws sheathed when they're so close to the goody package okay, kitty?"

The tiger rolled its eyes and gave a very telling snort which made John laugh even more. Without thinking John bought his hand up and stroking the side of Alex's muzzle he stared into the blue eyes and smiled his wolf finally pausing long enough to realise it actually liked have the big cat standing so close to him. He liked it even more when there was a low shudder and suddenly John was kneeling very close to a butt naked Alex who was staring up at him with a look that left both John and his wolf panting like a wolf in heat.

X x x x x x x x

"Welpie?"

Justin waited a moment before knocking again. When there was no answer he shrugged his shoulders and gently opened the door. Poking his head around the corner he couldn't help the smile curling his lips. Josh was curled up on his bed clutching a pillow to his chest. Sighing as he shut the door Justin called, "Welpie, you okay?"

There was a slight sniff then Josh sat up staring at Justin, the large brown eyes shimmering slightly.

"Are they angry with me?" sniffed the little wolf.

"Angry?" asked Justin frowning as he padded closer to the bed, "Who d'you is angry with you?"

"John, Alex, all of them?" stammered Josh sniffing again.

"Welpie why in heaven name would anyone be angry with you?"

"Because I got the way!" exclaimed Josh miserably, "You saw the... you saw the connection between John and Alex and I...I got in that way and I...I don't want them to be angry with me and..."

"Josh!" called Justin sharply, silencing the babbling little omega, "Josh sweetheart you didn't get in the way. You are a part of what ever the hell is going on between the three of you."

He climbed up onto the bed and after a few moments he had rearranged them so Josh was laying against him, the smaller man curled into his embrace. Stroking the spiky brown hair Justin brushed a kiss against Josh's forehead and soothed, "Welpie seriously, do you honestly think they are angry with you?"

Josh nodded but didn't say anything. He just tightened his grip around Justin's waist. His wolf gave a low howl of contentment. He loved being held and he loved that Justin never pushed him away the way some of the more dominant wolves did. Although as he thought about it, John never pushed him away. John always went out of his way to touch him, to allow some sort of contact between them. He suddenly sat up and exclaimed, "He likes me!"

"No shit Sherlock," teased Justin shaking his head as half the penny dropped in the little omega's brain.

"But...but there was never any shock between us before not until Alex and then..."

"Yeah I don't understand that bit," chuckled Justin pulling Josh back down for more snuggles, "I think the Alphas understand but Josh you've got two guys who are kinda carzy about you and it's about time you realised it."

Josh looked up at the knowledgeable gamma before looking away and murmuring, "Why would they want me? I'm just an omega. I'm nothing. I can't."

"Don't you ever say that again!" exclaimed Justin tightening his grip around Josh's shoulders, "Don't you ever say you're just an omega again. You're our omega and the pack loves you. Who the hell told you you're nothing?" There was a low growl in Justin's voice, his wolf suddenly enraged at the idea that anyone would say such a thing to Josh.

Josh didn't answer he just snuggled closer into Justin's embrace his wolf basking in the comfort rolling off the older wolf.

Realise Josh wasn't going to tell him Justin made a mental note to let John know someone was feeding Josh a load of bullshit about his place within the pack. Giving a low sigh Justin stroked Josh's dark hair and murmured, "You know I was told to bring you down for dinner, you ready to go face the pack?"

Josh groaned and sitting up he asked slowly, "Are they going to make comments about what happened?"

"Yeah probably," grinned Justin sitting up. Running his knuckle along the edge of Josh's jaw he added, "But since the Guns love making John squirm I'm guessing he'll be getting most of the jokes and not you." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up he stretched before holding a hand out towards Josh and asking," Come on lets go get some food. Besides you never know we may run out of chairs and you may end up sitting on John's lap."

Josh gave him an embarrassed chuckle and smacked his arm. Still giggling as he brushed past Justin and headed out into the corridor Josh paused then looking back over his shoulder he asked softly, "Did you answer Wade's text?"

Justin gave a sharp little intake of breath and looking back over his shoulder he held Josh's eye before looking away and murmuring, "No. Not yet."

"Are you going to?" asked Josh as they started down the stairs.

Justin didn't answer. He simply bit his lower lip and tried to ignore the howl of desire his wolf sent up, a howl that echoed through his entire soul and left him feeling so desperate it was almost painful.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Evan spat out the mouthwash. He could still taste blood in his mouth and while his wolf might have no problems with that taste his all too human side had a big problem with it. Barely managing to resist the urge to throw up again he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sniffed. He hated losing control of his wolf like that. It didn't happen very often. Normally his human half was in control but seeing Alanna kicked had sent his wolf into a rage and it was a lupine rage he had barely managed to pull back from in time. Closing his eyes he drew in a deep breath then hissed when the coppery tang of Cody's blood hit the back of his throat. Fumbling blindly he reached of the mouthwash again only to come up short. Swearing under his breath he forced his eyes open squeaking when he realised he was no loner alone.

"Here," growled Hunter handing him a fresh shot of mouthwash.

Evan took it without replying. Swilling the sharp tasting liquid around his mouth he looked at the alpha waiting for the anger he expected to be unleashed on him for biting a chuck out of a pack mate. It was an anger that didn't materialise. Instead Hunter simply took back the glass rinsed it out and set it on the side.

Swallowing audibly Evan rasped, "I'm not sorry I bit him. He attacked my family, he ..."

"I know," interrupted Hunter wearily, "Trust me I would have done the same in your position." He paused then sighing again he asked, "How is she?"

"Acting as if nothing happened," huffed Evan, "A few minutes being cuddled by Randy and having her father all to herself and she's fine." He flicked a look at Hunter that said more than words ever cold.

"She loves you just as much," assured the Alpha sensing the little wolf's distress.

"Maybe," shrugged Evan looking so sad it was all Hunter could do not to reach out and pull the small man into his embrace.

Running his eyes over Evan Hunter frowned when he noticed something different abut the other man, "You look thin," he mused, "Are you eating properly?"

"I'm fine," offered Evan but for once the smile didn't reach his eyes, they remained almost dead and that worried Hunter. It worried him a lot. But before he could enquire anymore Randy appeared into the door, frowning as he saw Hunter standing there with his naked mate.

"What's going on?" he asked obviously to the fact that his mate had been suffering.

Hunter turned and fixing his beta with a levelling stare he growled, "You didn't sense Evan's pain?"

"Pain?" repeated Randy slowly.

His brow creased in confusion and looking between the two men he finally settled on Hunter asking, "What do you mean pain? I'd know if Evan was in pain, I..." his voice faded to a low huffed expletive as he realised he hadn't been paying attention to anything except his daughter. Flicking Evan a look he asked gruffly, "What happened?"

"Nothing," repaid Evan far too brightly and quickly for Hunter's liking, "Hunter is just being over protective worrying about …."

"Don't hide from me," snapped Randy his hand balling into a tight fist, "Evan please." He searched his mate's face, his wolf howling in annoyance when he realised Evan had put up a mental wall between them, "Don't you dare shield from me!" growled Randy his temper flaring quickly as he realised the little wolf was actually hiding from him.

"Tell me what's wrong!" he demanded stepping closer

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," protested Evan, his wolf giving a little snarl at the anxiety rolling off his mate, "I..."

"He was being sick," interrupted Hunter ignoring the hissed "Don't" from Evan. "Your mate was being sick and you didn't realise," he stepped closer crowding Randy growling, "What sort of mate does that make you?"

Randy 's wolf gave a low growl and glaring at his alpha, Randy snarled, "Don't you dare judge me. I was taking care of my daughter. I was being a good father and..."

"And what about being a good mate?" interrupted Hunter not intimidated in the least by the look Randy was throwing him, "For the second time in a few days you have hurt your mate," he held his hand up silencing Randy's protests, "I don't want to hear it. Save your breath for more important things like taking care of your mate." He raked them both with a vicious glare before adding gruffly, "I suggest you get cleaned up then come down for dinner – you know what Shawn gets like if anyone misses a meal. I'll make sure your plates are kept hot."

He turned on his heel and stormed away but as he got to the door he paused and looking back over his shoulder he called, "And before you ask I spoke with Cody - he never meant to hurt her. He didn't realise it..."

"He never means to hurt anyone," snarled Randy his eyes narrowing as he fought to keep hold of his temper, "And yet he always does. He always destroys everything he touches."

Hunter held his gaze neither wolf backing down from the challenge. It was only as Hunter turned to go that that the look was broken and Randy and Evan were left alone.

After a few moments of awkward silence Evan murmured, "I didn't say anything."

"I know," huffed Randy not looking at him.

He was mentally kicking himself and trying to hold his wolf back. The black beast was howling loudly, anger at the presence of Cody warring with concern for his subdued and near silent mate. In the end it was only when Evan turned back to the sink and started to brush his teeth that Randy managed to look over at him. He frowned as he drank in the sight of the compact body he knew so well. For a brief moment under the harsh fluorescent light he could have sworn Evan looked thinner than he had a few days ago. Without speaking he stepped closer and ghosting a hand over Evan's spine he closed the gap between them, letting his wolf reach out to comfort the smaller wolf.

He felt Evan tense then relaxed, the smaller wolf leaning backwards, resting against Randy's as he spat and rinsed his mouth. Finally finished he turned and looking up at Randy he breathed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite him I…"

"Its okay," assured Randy smiling fondly at the man he had come to rely on, "I don't care if you ripped his arm off. I'm worried about you. You look tired, are you feeling okay?"

Evan nodded nuzzling his face against Randy's hand, his wolf given a long low howl of delight as he felt all his mate's attention turn to him. Stepping into Randy's embrace Evan looped his arms around Randy's waist and resting his head on his shoulder, he murmured, "Don't laugh at me but...just hold me?"

Randy obeyed, wrapping his arms around Evan and holding the smaller wolf as tight as he could. He could feel Evan shaking and it took him a moment to realise his lover was actually crying. Bending his head he brushed soft kisses over Evan's forehead and hair murmuring soft nothing soothing the upset man.

It took Evan a few moments to get control and when he finally managed to stop sniffing, he started wriggling, trying to break free only Randy didn't let him. If anything he tightened his grip snapping, "Stop it! You're allowed to be upset, you..."

"No, I'm not!" growled Evan fighting hard to get free, "Its pathetic being so upset over a pack fight. I..."

"But it wasn't a pack fight," reasoned Randy. He pulled back enough that he could look down into Evan's eyes without actually breaking the embrace, "You bit him while he was human without it being a pack fight, its no wonder you're upset. Your wolf, despite its strength is a gentle creature, it hates arguments and for you to lose so much control…" Randy's voice faded into nothing, then without thinking he simply lowered his mouth and kissed Evan's lips.

He felt Evan struggling against him and that annoyed his wolf. Exerting just a little power he soon had Evan backed up against the vanity unit and without waiting he reached down and lifted the smaller man up and set him on the worktop. Standing between Evan's spread legs Randy caught his chin and forced him to look up rumbling, "Don't you dare hide from me. Why won't you kiss me back? Or let me kiss you?"

Evan stared at him then looked away before murmuring, "Because I can still taste his blood and I...I don't want you to…"

"Evan don't," breathed Randy. He sighed and running his thumb over Evan's lips he chuckled bitterly murmuring, "I don't care. I want to kiss you, I want to kiss my mate and have him kiss me back. I want…"

Evan silenced him with a devastating kiss. It was full of need and longing and desperation that Randy hadn't felt in the little wolf since they had first met. Since that time when Randy had walked away from him after their first kiss, point blank refusing to accept that his true mate was male. Suddenly realising what was going on in Evan's head Randy pulled back and barked, "Don't you dare think I don't love you!"

Evan started up at him for a second before trying to get away.

"I mean it!" yelled Randy catching Evan and forcing him to look at him. He felt Evan's wolf fighting to get free and he could feel his won. Realising their human sides were complicating matter Randy simply growled, "Shift."

Evan hesitated then he obeyed shifting into his lupine form. As Randy shook his clothes off, the large black wolf gave a commanding bark and led the way back out into the master bedroom they shared. Jumping up onto the bed he turned a tight circle then gave another bark watching as the smaller chocolate wolf approached the bed. Settling down he gave a little yip of delight when Evan jumped up to join him, the smaller wolf curling up between his front paws, the smaller wolf fitting between them perfectly.

Resting his muzzle on Evan's back, Randy's wolf gave a long low sigh before tilting his head and nuzzling his cheek against Evan's soft brown fur. The smaller wolf gave a little yap, relaxation and contentment finally pouring off him as he took some much needed comfort from his mate. For a moment they lay curled up together lost in the sheer perfection of the moment.

"Daddy?"

The large black wolf looked up and gave a single bark of recognition. Almost instantly Alanna shifted and bounding over she tried to jump up onto the bed, trying to join them but her back legs were too little and soon she was left sitting on the floor, staring up at them little howls of disappointment escaping from her muzzle.

Sharing a knowing look the two adult wolves both chuffed in wolfish laughter. Jumping down the large black wolf the top of her head before catching her by the scruff of the neck and leaping back up to join his waiting mate. Depositing the wriggling pup between Evan's front paws, Randy resumed his position, curling tight around his mate as he did, his muzzle resting on the smaller wolf's shoulders. Staring down at his pup he gave a little huff of wolfish contentment and nuzzled his face into the soft brown fur, the three of them finding a moment's contentment in the midst of a manic day.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

"Guess they're not coming down," sighed Shawn looking at the two empty places at the table.

"Doesn't look like it," soothed Hunter surreptitiously rubbing his mate's thigh under the table. Shawn flicked him a look before sighing again and calling, "Angel can you make up two plates for them and set them aside before this lot scoff everything."

"Sure thing, Boss," replied Justin instantly working on piling two dinner plate high with the goodies Shawn and Josh had laboured over.

Leaning back in his chair Hunter surveyed the table with a sense of contentment. It had been a long time since the entire core pack had sat down together for a meal. A very long time and even so they were still missing two members. He had half suspected Evan and Randy would stay upstairs. Having seen how angry Randy was and how distraught Evan had become after the encounter with Cody he figured they wouldn't be seeing them until morning at the very earliest. While he was concerned he wasn't worried. If anything he figured time alone was just what the mates needed, even if their absences upset his own mate in the process.

Letting his eyes drift over the core pack members surrounding him, he couldn't help smiling at the interactions unfolding before him. Lex and Chris were sitting with Punk and Daniel, the other three giving Daniel a hard time over his new love interest. Beside them Riley was quietly eating his dinner, every now and then looking up, his gaze landing on the two shifters sitting closest to Hunter. Beyond him at the foot of the table Ted and Cody were engaged in a whispered conversion, the younger shifter looking around nervously although there was a strange emotion fleeting across his face every now and then that Hunter couldn't quite pin down.

Justin was next to him currently working diligently on preparing the plates for the missing shifters, laughing and joking with Josh as he did. Which brought Hunter to the couple sitting beside him. In Randy's absence John had taken the place at Hunter's right hand, a sign not only of his friendship with the alpha but his place within the pack. After all John was the highest ranking gamma of the lot, in fact Hunter knew that in any other pack he would have been beta but instead John had chosen to defer to his best friend. A situation which led to heated and sometime violent arguments but they always made up the moment the arguments finished.

Hunter chuckled as he noticed the way John kept checking on Josh, as if he was afraid the little wolf was going to vanish from his side. Josh for his part seemed content to spend the time chatting and laughing with Justin the two of them had become closer since being transferred to the same show and Hunter was pleased. He was pleased that the little omega was finally finding the confidence to be part of the conversation rather than hanging back like he used to. He had a sneaking suspicion that had something to do with the fact that Josh now found himself being the centre of attention from two far more dominant shifters. And it seemed the little wolf was thriving on the attention even if he didn't realise it himself. But as happy as it made Hunter he realised the same knowledge obviously made one wolf at the table less than happy. He hadn't missed the dark looks being thrown Josh's way from the end of the table.

Hunter's wolf gave a low annoyed snarl. He had sensed for a while that there was something going on at the lower end of the pack but he'd never been able to see what it was. Now, with them all around the table for the first time in ages he was getting an idea of what was transpiring.

He knew from the others that Josh was unsettled in his role. Justin had told him of a few comments Josh had mentioned to him, comments that made Hunter's blood boil. He'd never been sure where those ideas had come from but now, seeing the dark, threatening looks Cody was giving the laughing little omega, he knew exactly who the source was. And that infuriated him. If there was one thing he wouldn't tolerate within the pack it was bullying. There were always tussles and little fights breaking out amongst them, that was part and parcel of what they were but bullying , human bullying with all of its premeditation and malicious intent, had no place in his pack. And he knew he had to act to put a stop to it.

"Is something wrong, Rhodes?" he called gruffly, his voice echoing with his wolf's growl.

The youngest wolf jumped at the call his whole body tensing up as he became the centre of unwanted attention.

"No," replied Cody licking his lips nervously as the core pack turned to regard him.

"Then why are you throwing evil looks towards Josh?" demand Hunter

"Evil looks?" asked Cody trying desperately to look innocent and failing. He shifted uncomfortably as the rest of the pack glared him, Punk going so far as to snap his teeth at him chuckling when the lesser wolf jumped in response.

"Punk," warned Hunter his gaze never leaving Cody, even when Punk turned and offered him the most sarcastic smirk ever.

"You were glaring at Josh," continued Hunter, noting with some pride the way both John and Alex sat up, the two dominant shifters taking a greater interest in the conversation now that Josh had become involved. "Care to explain why?"

"You…you were glaring at me?" stammered Josh, his cheeks colouring a little when Cody flicked him the blackest of looks.

"Rhodes!" roared Hunter causing almost everyone at the table to jump in surprise.

Cody fidgeted nervously, edging closer to his mate but for once Ted didn't respond. Instead Ted looked down showing his alphas and the rest of the pack their due reverence. Something Cody had never been very good at. Without lifting his head, Ted whispered, "Cody, please just behave."

Cody tried to look away from Hunter but his wolf refused – it was yapping and hissing in both annoyance and fear, the two battling with each other meaning he was left almost defenceless when Hunter suddenly shot a flare of power down the table towards him, the alpha snarling, "For once in your life, listen to your mate."

Cody whimpered as the power flare slammed into him. His wolf howled in distress and instantly the spirit rolled over, its tail well and truly between it legs. Cody bowed his head and shied away from Hunter. He turned towards Ted who slipped a hand onto his leg, the slightly stronger wolf trying to ease his mate's pain. Hunter let the flare carry on a moment before pulling it back. He let out a low sigh his fist flexing as his wolf raged inside him. He hated using power flares against his pack but there were times when as alpha he had to remind them of their place. He hated it mostly because the flare never just hurt the wolf it was directed at. The side effect was that it affected any lower wolves in the vicinity as well, the more submissive the wolf the greater the effect.

Just from a quick glance around the table he could see it had affected Josh and Justin and to a lesser degree Lex. Lex simply clutched Chris's arm and gritted his teeth, but Josh and Justin both recoiled from the blast. They both whimpered loudly as their wolves reacted to the alpha's power. The flare was strong enough that John felt the need to reach over and calm them both, Josh instinctively curling up against him, seeking the protection of the more dominant wolf. Justin managed to keep upright but he gripped John's offered hand as if it was the only thing keeping him sane.

As Josh leant against John for support, grasping at John's t-shirt to increase the contact, a low rumbling noise filled the dining room. For a moment no one could work out where the noise was coming from then, with the laughter bubbling in his voice, Punk exclaimed, "Jesus – Riley? That noise is coming from you? That's awesome. Do it again."

Alex blinked in surprise then bit his lower lip as he realised the angry roars he'd been hearing in his head from his tiger had actually manifested itself as a low growl. Flicking Hunter an apologetic look, he murmured, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…I didn't realise you could hear me."

"I recon the whole house heard you," grinned Dan, turning and regarding Alex with sudden interest, "Do you purr like that? I mean give that low rumbling sound because it's kinda hot and…"

"He's right," interrupted Lex all but climbing over Chris to get a closer look at Alex, "Do you purr that loudly when you have sex? Cats are always loud purrers and I…"

As the Guns joined in the playful interrogation on Alex, the pack started to settle down. Slowly Josh uncurled himself and pulled away from John's embrace, although it was clear he was more than reluctant to do so. Within moments the banter was flying around the table again and dinner resumed although Hunter couldn't help noticing the dark little glances Cody was throwing him. They were glances that on a more dominant wolf might have been viewed as possible challenges but in a wolf as low ranking as Cody they could be brushed aside as little more than the angry snaps of a sulking pup.

"He's always been trouble," sighed Shawn leaning back in his chair, shifting in his chair so his head was leaning against Hunter's shoulder.

"His whole family are trouble," growled Hunter his wolf giving embarrassingly happy yaps at having his true mate so near, "But at least you know where you stand with his father and brother but with Cody…" he paused and sighed before lowering his voice and confessing to his mate, "I sometimes think he's more trouble than he's worth. It's like he goes looking for trouble and when he can't find it, he causes it."

"Me too," agree Shawn yawning slightly as he.

"Are we keeping you up, old man?" teased Hunter only just resisting the urge to kiss his mate.

"Nope," grinned Shawn adding with a wicked smile, "But you'd better keep me up later. You've got a lot of lost time to make up for"

"You can count on it," promised Hunter, favouring his mate with a salacious smile. This time he didn't fight the urge and leaning over he brushed his lips against Shawn's, loving the scratch of his mate's stubble against his chin.

"No! Don't' you… damn it, Lex, give me my phone!"

The shout broke the alphas apart and as they looked down the table, they were in time to see Dan diving towards Lex. The smirking Gun simply side stepped him and carried on dialling a number, laughing his head off as he did. Punk and Chris were killing themselves laughing as Dan screamed all sorts of threats at Lex, demanding his phone back and that Lex stop making the call.

"They're like a bunch of naughty kids," sighed Hunter unable to stop the smile lighting up his face.

"Yeah," agreed Shawn, "But you know you love it when they're all here. You miss them when they go away."

Hunter chuckled and nodded in agreement, laughing even more when Dan managed grab Lex and promptly threw him onto the floor. After a brief scuffle Dan got both his phone back and managed to lock in a Guillotine hold on the now protesting Lex. Shaking his head, Hunter leant back and made himself comfortable, he had the feeling it was going to be a very long few days.

TBC x


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Justin lean his head back and took a deep breath. As much as he loved being surrounded by the pack his wolf yearned for the freedom of the outdoors. Closing his eyes he let the cool breeze wash over him, taking solace from the slight chill that hung in the night air. Biting his lower lip he sighed again fumbling in his pocket as his phone vibrated against his hip. Glancing down at the screen he saw another message from Wade. Dragging his finger alone the screen he quickly read the message a faint smile appearing as he did.

"Good news?"

He jumped as Hunter wandered closer, the alpha sinking down onto the steps beside him, his long legs stretching out in front of him.

"It's from Wade," replied Justin softly, his accent thickening slightly as he tried not to stumble of the name.

"And?" prompted Hunter after a few moments when Justin didn't elaborate.

"He...he messaged me to say that he was out for a few beers with Heath and ...and that he wished I was there as well."

Hunter didn't say anything, he simply waited for Justin to continue.

"He...he said it was missing having someone sensible to talk to."

"Meaning you?" chuckled Hunter, trying to bite back his laugher when Justin flicked him an annoyed look.

"Yeah meaning me," huffed Justin although his sulk was pushed aside when Hunter started to caresses the back of his neck. His alpha touch soothed Justin quicker than anything else in the world.

"Do you wish you were there as well?" asked Hunter softly his fingers undulating against the base of Justin neck tickling the dark hair line.

"No…yes…I...I don't know," stammered Justin miserably, "I mean I love being with the pack, I really do. And I love nothing more than being here on the pack lands and running under the stars but...but when I'm with Wade, I…" his dropped his head blushing furiously at how pathetic he sounded.

"Angel, when we get back on the road," soothed Hunter brushing a kiss against the spiked dark hair, "Go out with him. Just for drink," he added silencing Justin's protest before it could begin, "It's obvious your human side likes him and he sure as hell likes you. Maybe it's time to let your wolf get used to being around him for something more than just work. Try letting your wolf relax around him and see what happens."

Justin gazed up at his alpha and, without meaning to, he murmured, "But what about us?"

"Angel," growled Hunter, his wolf sighing sadly at the waves of need rolling off the lower ranking wolf, "There is no us. You know that. Yes we have sex but that's all Justin. It's just sex. You know that..."

"I know!" exclaimed Justin pulling away from Hunter, "I know that's all it's but I...I love what we have. I love...when you…" his voice cracked and glancing back over his shoulder, he confessed, "No one breaks apart the way you do and..."

"Maybe Wade will…"

"He won't make me howl the way you do!" yelled Justin angrily. Almost instantly he tensed up, realising with horror who he had just yelled out. Giving a frightened little whimper, and before Hunter could say anything, Justin shifted into his lupine form. Shaking off his clothes the spiky black wolf gazed up at his alpha, gave one long low howl before turning tail and bolting for the wood, pointedly ignoring Hunter's calls to come back.

Cursing loudly Hunter kicked the banister let rip a loud angry howl of annoyance at the moon.

"You okay, darlin'?" came a soft southern drawl that went someway to soothing Hunter's angry, snarling wolf.

"No," growled Hunter smashing his fist into the railing, "I upset Justin and I didn't mean to. I was trying to..."

"Shhh," soothed Shawn closing the gap between him and his mate. Wrapping his arms around Hunter, Shawn spooned against the bigger man's back and kissed his neck, adding, "He knows that, Darlin'. He's just scared that all."

"I don't want him to be scared," huffed Hunter trying to ignore the way Shawn 's breath was caressing the side of his neck, "I want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy, to have his own mate. He shouldn't be content to settle for being my...I just wish he..."

"He's only a pup," replied Shawn. He tightened his grip around Hunter's waist and hugged him closer, soothing, "He'll work it out. He's a smart boy. He just needs time…"

He was interrupted by a loud howl echoing from one of open bedroom windows. He gave a very knowing chuckle and huffed, "Sounds like Chris's leg isn't stopping him from having some fun."

"I just hope they're careful," huffed Hunter turning to look at Shawn properly. "Chris is in a bad way and I get the feeling that this is first time they've…" he was interrupted by another mating howl, this time with two very distinct voices combining and echoing through the night.

"Damn Lex is getting loud," murmured Hunter, smirking to himself as he glanced up at the open window. He had half a mind to go up there and tell the mates to be quiet but before he could move Shawn tightened his grip around him and kissed his neck taking his mind off the noisy trouble makers.

"Leave them be, Darlin'" soothed Shawn.

Pulling away slightly he slid around Hunter's frame so he ended up standing in front of his mate, their bodies pressed together. Smiling up at Hunter he rubbed his head against his mate's shoulder, his wolf chuffing in delight as he felt the mating bonds tighten and strength around them. Lifting his head from Hunter's shoulder he gazed at him. Then with his smile morphing into a very wicked grin, he teased seductively, "Think we can show the pups how it's done?"

"You want me to make you howl?" growled Hunter his voice vibrating with the longing howl his wolf was giving.

"Damn right," grinned Shawn stealing a kiss from an unresisting Hunter. Pulling back he pressed tiny nipping kisses along Hunter's jawline adding needily, "I want you to make me howl so loudly we wake every damn wolf in this house."

"I'm sure I can do that," smirked Hunter, tightening his grip around Shawn's waist and pressing their bodies together. Nuzzling his face against his mate's hair he added with a vicious chuckle, "But you can deal with all the grumpy complaints in the morning though."

X x x x x x x x

As another howl ripped through the house Alex gave up trying to sleep. Huffing to himself he felt his cat pacing inside. If there was one thing the tiger hated it was not sleeping. Rubbing his eyes he glanced at the little clock on the bedside table and groaned. It was only 2am. Stifling a yawn he sat up and glared at the door leading out into the corridor. Figuring hw may as well go use the facilities while he was awake he stumbled out of bed and, without bothering with a robe, padded out into the corridor and start to head towards the bathroom.

He paused briefly as he passed Josh's room, grinning to himself as he looked at the carved name plaque on the door. Shawn had made the letters of Josh's name intertwine and for a moment Alex was tempted to run his fingers over the carving. He didn't but as he veered closer to the door he noticed there was light spilling out from beneath the crack at the base. With a sudden surge of excitement and with his tiger purring in anticipation he found himself knocking on the door.

For a moment there was no reply and just as he was about to continue his journey towards the shared bathroom the door opened and a very sleepy looking Josh blinked at him asking with a yawn, "A-Ry? What's up?"

"Nothing," repaid Alex trying very hard not to stare at the smaller shifter in front of him. With his tiger roaring its approval in is head; Alex licked his lips his eyes running hungrily over the exposed body in front of him. Josh was only wearing sleep shorts, his entire torso was naked, as were his legs and if Alex was honest no one had ever looked better in a pair of black sleep shorts than the man before him.

Josh rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned again before asking, "So...why'd you knock?"

"I saw the light," explained Alex fighting to make himself answer the questions and not simply pounce the small man.

"Oh." Josh jumped as another mating howl ripped through the house. He flicked a look at Alex, bushing adorably as he did, and murmured, "They always tend to be loud on the first night home. They all have to be so careful when we're on the road. I mean they can't exactly howl like that in any of the hotels we stay in."

"I guess not," chuckled Alex then before he realised what he was saying, he asked, "So do you howl like that when you have sex?" He clamped his lips shut the moment the words were out of his mouth and as much as he wanted to he couldn't take the question back.

Josh stared up at him then giving him a very strange look Josh shrugged and murmured, " I don't know. I've never…" he looked away, his face burning red as he looked everywhere but at Alex.

"You've never what?" prompted Alex hating himself for starting the conversation but now he was fascinated to find out the answers.

"Never been in a position to find out if I howl," stammered Josh his arms folding around himself subconsciously trying to hide behind his own embrace.

Alex was silent a moment then with his voice shaking he asked hesitantly, "You've never ...you're…you're a virgin?"

Josh didn't answer but the way the small frame curled into on itself told Alex all he needed to know. His tiger was purring at the mere thought of Josh being a virgin. Far from being horrified or amused, both he and his tiger found it one of the most thrilling thing he'd ever heard.

"I'm not like a total virgin," stammered Josh his blush deepening, "I mean I've fooled around with people outside the pack. With people at clubs and stuff but... but I've never...I've never with a…never with someone who…I've never mated with anyone." He closed his eyes obviously waiting for the mocking to begin.

It didn't.

After a terrifyingly long silence Josh slowly opened his eyes and blinked at Alex before asking in disbelief, "You're not going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" asked Alex leaning against the wall and smiling at the smaller man.

"Umm I don't know," frowned Josh, "But if you were any member of the pack and I told you that they'd be killing themselves laughing right now…"

"Good job I'm not one of them, then isn't?" chuckled Alex leaning closer. Without thinking he bought his hand up and stroking the side of Josh's face he murmured, "I'd never laugh you. Ever."

Josh stare up at him the brown eye burning with a trust that had Alex's tiger purring louder than anything ever before.

"Really?" breathed Josh his voice shaking slightly as electric shocks tingled along his jaw lien from where Alex had touched.

"Really," promised Alex and without thinking he leant forward and pressing his lips against Josh's, he added, "I'd never hurt you like that."

And before either of them knew what was happening they were kissing. As the kiss deepened Alex felt his tiger brush against the nervous little black wolf that appeared in his mind's eyes. Purring with delight he suddenly felt his tiger shift uneasily and without warning he heard himself give off a low rumbling call. It was a call he heard echoed in the soft yapping howl that escaped from Josh at the same time. Breaking apart they stared at each other, both slightly confused as to who their respective spirits were calling to.

A floor below John woke up with a jolt. His wolf was howling in desire and longing but he hadn't got a clue as to what was causing the need in him. The only thing he knew was that his mates needed him. And the thought of his mates both thrilled and terrified him.

TBC x


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

John had no idea why his wolf was acting the way it was but he'd learnt a long time ago if his wolf wanted to do something it was best to just go with the flow and not fight it. Which was why he found himself wandering through the deserted pack house, heading up the stairs that led to the third floor. He paused at the top of the stairs and frowned. He really didn't understand what was happening but for some reason whatever he found around the corner – his wolf was acting as if it was the biggest and greatest thing since sliced bread.

Licking his suddenly dry lips John took a deep breath and carried on walking. But as he rounded the corner he almost wished he hadn't. There standing in the doorway to Josh's room was not only Josh but also Alex. John couldn't tear his eyes away from them, he couldn't stop staring at the way Alex cupped Josh's face with his hands, the way Josh was up on tip toe to try and ease the angle of the kiss. John felt his all too human heart start to break at the sight of the little wolf he'd yearned for all these years kissing another man. But his wolf – oh his wolf was howling. Not howling in anger or aggressions as John had expected but with delight as if those two kissing was the most wonderful thing.

Shaking his head John balled his fist and tried so hard not to give into the human half – the half that was demanding he walked over there and rip Alex away from Josh. Bowing his head he tried to compose himself but even with his eyes closed he could still see them, he could see the passion and the desire flowing through them, he could see the way Josh moulded against Alex's body and it killed him. Without even looking up he turned to go only to be stopped by the softest call of his name he had ever heard.

Glancing over his shoulder he realised the others had seen him and were both staring at him. He felt a slight blush start to colour his cheek, embarrassed at having been caught spying on their private moment. But where he'd expected accusations and annoyance at his intrusion, he saw nothing but smiles. Smiles that seemed to grow as he turned to face them properly. Frowning he ran a hand over his face then with a bitter little huff he murmured, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just..."

"You didn't interrupt," replied Josh, the little wolf looking surprisingly calm.

John cocked his head and frowned even more.

"He's right," added Alex offering John a half apologetic half teasing smile, "You didn't interrupt we…" he glanced down at Josh who nodded back at him, "…we were waiting for you to join us."

John frowned. Join them? He blinked a few times certainly not noticing the fact that both men were stark naked and glorious to behold. He licked his lips again, trying hard to fight to possessive growl bubbling in his throat as his eyes lingered on Josh. His wolf wanted the little omega, wanted him more than ever before. But it wasn't only Josh he wanted. His wolf wanted the big tiger as well. He wanted to feel those muscles working underneath him, to feel the tiger's full strength. With those thoughts swirling around his head John barely noticed that the other two had moved. It wasn't until Josh ran a hand over his abs that John even realised they had surrounded him, Josh to his front Alex to his back and then, before he could even draw breath, they attacked.

Josh kissed him on the mouth, the little wolf showing surprising dominance over him, while Alex sucked and kissed his neck. The tiger pressed hard biting kisses around the base of his neck, kisses hard enough to had John arching in delight. Without even thinking he reached down and lifted Josh up, encouraging the smaller man to wrap his legs around his waist as John took control of the kiss. He couldn't stop himself probing and searching Josh mouth as if it contained the greatest secret ever know. And Josh let him, the submissive little omega simply gave himself John allowing the massive gamma to do what he liked how he liked. Behind him John was aware of Alex rocking against him, the big tiger purring loudly as he continued his glorious attack on John's neck and shoulders.

"John! Get your arse out of bed! You're late for breakfast."

The call and subsequent hammering jolt John bolt upright tin bed. Drawing in ragged breaths he stared at the door then at clock beside him before looking back at the door. He blinked a few times wincing when Randy added menacingly, "If you don't get up I'm gonna Alanna in there and she's already had her fruity pebbles. Now get your arse out of bed!"

Stumbling out of bed John groaned when he realised why walking was quite such a problem he was harder than granite and he knew there wold be no way of hiding the morning wood. So he didn't bother. Yanking the door open he glowered at Randy who glowered back before a glance down and a barely supressed chuckle later made him look up back up.

"Good dream?" teased Randy folding his arms over his chest as he looked John dead in the eye.

John's glare melted into the biggest soppiest grin and nodding he grabbed a worn faded t-shirt and pulled it on before grabbing a pair of loose gym shorts. Stepping into them he glanced up at Randy and chuckled, "You have no idea how much I hate you for waking me up right now."

"Yeah I can imagine," smirked Randy throwing his best friend a mocking wink.

John simply threw him the finger as he fumbled with his chain. Slipping it over his head he settled the 2 familiar dog tags against his skin then glancing at Randy he bit the side of his lip before asking hesitantly, "Did you used to dream about Evan? I mean before you got together? Before you really knew he was your mate?"

Randy's posture stiffened and with a noticeable growl in his voice he asked, "Why?"

"I just...I...I seem to be having some really weird dreams lately," confessed John motioning for Randy to move out of the room so they could go down stairs, "Dreams that I wouldn't normally have and…"

"You think they're the mating dreams?" asked Randy as they started down the stairs.

John nodded not really trusting his voice.

Randy paused and running his eyes over John, he regarded his best friend a moment before offering a wicked smirk and concluding "I'd say any dream that gets you so hard its showing thought your gym short is a dream worth having."

John glared at him then glanced down praying to anyone who'd listen that the rest of the pack weren't quite as observant as his thoroughly annoying and now very smug looking best friend.

X x x x x x x x x

"Josh? You okay?" asked Hunter noticing the frown marring the normally smiling face as the small omega wandered into the dining room.

"No, yes, I…" stammered Josh, taking a deep breath he paused then looking at Hunter he tried again, replying, "I stopped to call on Justin but there was no answer and his bed hasn't been slept in."

"He wasn't there?" asked Hunter. He felt Shawn tense bedside him and without looking he knew his mate was worried.

"No and no sign he'd been there at all," Josh gnawed at the edge of lip, "It's not like him. I mean he always tell me if he's going to go for an early run and I…I know its stupid but I've got a bad feeling."

"It's not stupid," soothed Hunter coming to his feet. He gave Josh a quick hug ruffling the little omega's hair before looking over at Shawn.

Shawn nodded at the unasked question then clapping his hands he sent up a long rolling howl. It was the pack call – a call that was answered instantly. Within moment the entire core pack filled the dining room.

"Guys Justin is missing. He didn't come back from a late run last night. We need to go find him." Within seconds the Pack were moving out towards the back yard. Although Shawn noticed Evan was moving with less grace than normal and Cody too looked a little worse for were. Realising there wasn't really the need for every pack member to go racing around after Justin, he called, "Evan, Cody you two stay here with me, you too Chris." He added when he realised Chris as trying to hobble towards the door with Lex.

Chris glared at Shawn, anger and pain burning in his eyes. He shook his head hissing, "That's not fair I'm one of the best tracker I can..."

"You're not fit enough to track," interrupt Shawn firmly, "I'm sorry you need to stay here."

Lex looked on the verge of revolt, the idea of being separated from Chris overwhelming his limited self-control but before he could speak Hunter rested a hand on his shoulder soothing, "We won't be gone long. An hour at most. The pack lands aren't that hard to navigate, I promise you'll be back before you know it."

Lex stared at his alpha then glancing at the stricken face of his mate he gave a sharp nod before pointed turning and cupping Chris's face. With Chris glaring at him over such a public display of emotion, Lex smiled and winked at him before pressing their lips together and promising, "I won't be long."

"You better not be!" snapped Chris although the heat was taken out of the bark by the look in his eyes.

As Ted made sure Cody was okay at being left behind and Randy took the opportunity to kiss the hell out of Evan John couldn't help looking over at Josh and sighing. The little omega looked so worried John found himself automatically crossing over and hugging him. For a moment Josh seemed surprised but then – to John's delight – he relaxed and wrapped his arms around John's waist pressing his face against John's chest. Brushing a supposedly platonic kiss against John's spiky hair John soothed, "Don't worry, we'll find him. He probably just fell asleep under the stars. You know that little capetown werewolf loves sleeping under the stars."

"I hope so," murmured Josh absently snuggling against John, "I really hope so."

"We will," agreed Alex coming to stand beside them, his hand coming to rest on the small of Josh's back.

John regarded him a moment then offered him the warmest smile. It was a smile that was met with a slight blush and a bow of Alex's head but the look he threw John from under his lashes was enough to have the older wolf all but groaning with desire. It was only Hunter's call to shift and set off that broke the three of them apart.

As the rest of the core pack headed off with Hunter towards the pack woods Shawn looked over the 3 wolves left behind and sighed. He hated it when his pack hurt and right now the three wolves beside him were each hurting so much he had no idea how to make things better. He only knew he had to try. As Alphamate he had to try and do something to ease their pain. And with his eyes falling on Chris he gave a slight smile knowing just how he could start to help his favourite little trouble maker get back to being the annoying prank loving soul that Shawn adored.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

"Damn it, Gabriel," rumbled Randy glaring at the trees surrounding him, "Where the hell are you?"

"I don't think growling at the trees is going to help," called Punk, his voice dripping with sarcastic amusement.

Glancing over his shoulder Randy levelled a hard stare at the sarcastic wolf but all it did was make Punk chuckle to himself and blow Randy at kiss. But before Randy could reply, he stumbled slightly, wincing as Hunter's voice suddenly echoed in his head. The alpha's all too familiar growl asking, _"Have you found anything yet, Pup?"_

Randy grunted again, shaking his head as if trying to clear the fog. He hated it when Hunter communicated telepathically with him. The alpha only used it in a real emergency but even so Randy hated it.

_"No,"_ replied Randy, balling his fists as he forced himself to concentrate on the mental connection.

"Randy?" asked Dan, the first to notice that Randy seemed to be in distress, "You oaky?"

"Oh I'd say he's hearing the voices," teased Punk straightening up a little. He watched Randy a moment before he called, "Hey Randy – are those voices counselling you again?"

Flipping him the finger, Randy concentrated on what Hunter was saying before replying, _"No nothing. No trace. We're gonna try the path up in the hills. I know he likes heights, maybe he ran up there and got lost."_

_"Good plan,"_ transmitted Hunter, _"We're heading down towards the lake. If you find him send up a pack howl we'll find you from that."_

As Hunter pulled back from his mind, Randy stumbled slightly swearing under his breath. He really would never get used to that part of his lupine self.

"Wow the voices really are affecting you today, aren't they," continued Punk, obviously enjoying Randy's discomfort far too much.

Barely surprises a snarl of annoyance Randy snapped his head around and ordered, "Dan you're the best tracker out of the four of us. Shift form and see if you can pick up his scent as we head up the hillside."

"Sure thing," replied Dan jumping up from where he'd been lounging. He gave a little sneeze and then shifted, a scraggy blond wolf standing in his place looking expectantly at the others. Punk – unable to resist the temptation – bent down and scratched the blond wolf behind his ears, cooing sarcastically, "Who's a good dragon, then?"

The scraggy wolf snapped his teeth at him playfully before bounding out of the clearing, a clear single bark forcing the others to follow him. Breaking into a run Punk called," Hey no flying ahead you little dragon."

A chuff of wolfish laugher floated back through the clearing but that was the only response Punk got. Keeping easy pace with the sprinting wolf Randy glanced back and realised the fourth member of their team was lagging behind. Slowlng down slightly, he looked at Punk ordering, "Keep up with Dan, report back if you find anything."

Punk was about to make a comment but then, seeing the look in Randy's eyes, he bit his tongue for once, simply nodding in a agreement and speeding up to catch the fast disappearing lupine.

"Something wrong?" asked Randy as Ted drew level with him.

The younger man looked flushed and not in healthy way.

"No," lied Ted, his wolf already howling in submission at the look Randy as giving him, "I just...I'm still feeling the last few days in the ring."

Randy regarded him closely, the crystal clear eyes seeming to bore into Ted's soul, making the younger man squirm on the spot.

Closing the gap between them Randy stepped straight into Ted's personal space, forcing the younger man to lift his head and look at him. After what seemed an age, Randy gave a slightly head roll before rumbling hoarsely, "I don't blame you. I never did."

Then without waiting for Ted to reply he simply spun on his heel and set off at a dead sprint, chasing after Punk and Dan, leaving Ted alone in the clearing. Ted bowed his head, fighting to hold back the howl that burnt his throat. His wolf though was howling in distress. He glanced down at his hand, staring at the ring he wore on his left hand. He knew what was coming. He knew that things were coming to a head and he knew, deep in his heart, the time was coming when he was going to have to choose between his mate and his pack. And if he was honest the thought of it was ripping him apart.

X x x x x x x x

"How are you feeling, Chris?"

Chris looked up as Shawn wandered into the den. He was fed up, in pain and sulking about being left behind, none of which he bothered to hide from the Alpha mate. Instead he simply glared at the older man before turning his attention back to his annoyingly loud computer game.

Shawn smiled knowingly and taking the chair beside Chris, he leant back and waited. It didn't take long for Chris to glance at him and confess softly," I feel like shit."

"I know, kid," sighed Shawn pointedly not looking at the younger man. Knowing if he did the shuttered would come down and right then he needed Chris to be as open and honest with him as possible. "Have you tried shifting?"

"No, I told you!" snapped Chris, his frustration at the whole situation finding a slight release, "They wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't have time to shift before they started to work on my leg. I..."

"No," interrupted Shawn gently, "I mean since you came home. Have you tried to shift while you've been here?"

Chris didn't reply for a moment and glancing over Shawn frowned. It seemed as if Chris had forgotten they were talking. The younger man was paying far too much attention to the violence on the screen.

Shawn waited a few minutes but when there was no response, he prompted, "Chris? Answer me. Have you tried?"

Chris flicked him the strangest of looks before looking away and murmuring, "He's scared."

"Who is?" asked Shawn a frown creasing his face and suddenly making him look his real age, "Who's scared? Lex? Of course he's scared. You know how much he needs you to..."

"Not Lex!" huffed Chris barely keeping hold of his temper, "My...my wolf. That's who's scared. He…I can…I barely feel him," confessed Chris his voice heart breakingly fragile.

Shawn winced knowing how hard it was for a shifter if their wolf decided to retreat. Reaching over he lay a hand on Chris's exposed forearm and soothed, "He's not going anywhere Chris you know that."

"But what if the injury...what if he doesn't comeback?" asked Chris finally finding the courage to voice the very real fear he hadn't even confessed to Lex. "It's happened before," he murmured not daring to look at Shawn, "When someone is too weak to shift the spirit just fades away."

"That won't happen to you," soothed Shawn tightening his grip on Chris's arm, "Trust me. You're stronger than that. Your wolf is stronger than that." He took a deep breath and let a little power role over the distressed wolf beside him. He smiled as he felt Chris's wolf react to him. It was only a flicker but it was something. Smiling as he felt his pack member reach out toward him Shawn gave a little chuckle and mused, "Maybe he just needs a little nudge in the right direction."

He paused then offering Chris a comforting smile, he asked fondly, "Want me to see if I can coax him up to the surface? If we can get you to shift now, you might be able to speed up the healing process."

Chris didn't reply but the look of hope that suddenly lit up his face said more than words ever could.

Closing his eyes Shawn opened his mind, allowing his wolf to take control. As he felt the lupine side expand he gave a hum, loving the way his wolf's power started to seep through his entire system. Slowly opening his eyes he stared at Chris, not with his human gaze but with the eyes of his wolf. Chris's aura was all wrong. It screamed pain and fear and despair and they were emotions that should never be felt by any member of his pack, and certainly not by one of his favourites. Leaning over Shawn nuzzled his cheek against Chris's face, his wolf yapping in delight at the actual contact between them. With his voice echoing with his wolf's growl, Shawn sighed happily and murmured, "Let me in."

For a moment he felt Chris resist him. He could feel the all too human side of Chris blocking his wolf's access but then slowly the resistance melted and Shawn's wolf surged forward, racing down to reach Chris's lupine self.

In his mind Shawn could see the dark blond wolf. He could see him curled up into a tight ball whimpering to itself. With a burst of power Shawn's wolf hit the more submissive spirit sideways, forcing it to stand. Shawn was vaguely aware of a loud groan followed by grunt and exclamation of pain but he didn't stop. His wolf grabbed hold of Chris's spirit and all but dragged the reluctant beast back to the surface, forcing Chris to change as he did.

The moment his wolf broke the surface, Chris let out a scream of agony that turned into a howl of distress, the sound filing the whole house and causing Shawn and his wolf to recoil in total and utter surprise.

X x x x x x x x x

Lex gave a single grunt then stumbled forward landing heavily on his knees. He grabbed his head exclaiming, "Chris!"

A few feet ahead of him Hunter and John turned back just in time to see Lex tumble forward. He lay sprawled on the dank ground a moment before curling into a tight ball, groaning as if he was in agony. Josh – who was closest to their fallen pack mate, dropped to his knee calling urgently, "Lex? Alex? What's wrong?"

Without thinking he reached over to touch the shaking man but just as he bent forward, Lex's arm flew out and connected with his face. The blow caught Josh right across the face and sent the smaller man flying backwards.

As A-Ry and John ran to check on Josh, both of them paling at the way Josh was laying motionless on the grass, Hunter dropped down beside Lex calling, "Alex? Shelley? Come on. Damn it," he swore violently under his breath as he caught a glimpse of Lex's eyes. They were in full lupine mode and as Lex gave another howl of pain, Hunter managed to work out what the younger man was saying.

"_Shawn?"_ demanded Hunter straining to make a connection with his mate given the distance between them, _"What the hell is going on?"_

_"Ummm I'm a little busy right now, Darlin',"_ replied Shawn, his link crackling and breaking up. A sure sign he was stressed and under pressure.

_"What do you mean busy?"_ demanded Hunter, fighting to stop Lex from throwing any more punches or accidentally hurting himself as he thrashed around in obvious distress, "_I've got Lex having some sort of fit here," _growled Hunter_, "And he's screaming Chris's name. Is Chris okay?_"

There was no reply and for a moment Hunter wonder if his link was strong enough but then he heard Shawn's voice in his head, his mate sounding more shaken and freighted than he had ever sounded before in his life_, "I was only trying to help."_

"_What do you mean?_" asked Hunter grunting as Lex managed to low blow him.

"John!" he glared at his lead gamma, not at all impressed with the way his 3rd in command was ignoring him. "A little help here!" he waited for John to reach his side before turning his attention back to his tenuous link with Shawn. Trying not to yell at his obviously upset mate he demanded gruffly, "_Shawn, answer me? What's happened_?"

"_I didn't mean to hurt him,"_ stammered Shawn, his link so weak it took all of Hunter's concentration to make out what Shawn was actually telling him, _"I only wanted to make things better,_" protested Shawn_, "I never meant to make it worse_."

Hunter closed his eyes trying to block out the sound as Lex screamed his mate's name, the call echoing up into the brilliant blue sky and shattering the stillness of beautiful clear morning.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

Alanna squealed in alarm as the back door was kicked opened and a Shelley-shaped whirlwind burst into the kitchen, demanding, "Where is he? Where's Chris?"

Evan, struggling to calm Alanna down, grunted, "Upstairs..." then noticing the near murderous look on Lex's face, he called urgently, "Lex wait, Shawn's with him and…"

"I know. He's the one who hurt him," snarled Lex the venom in his voice enough to make Evan actually gulp in surprise.

Without wasting any more time Lex continued to storm through the house but his whirlwind was brought to abrupt halt when he came face to face with Shawn. The Alphamate was standing on the bottom step of the staircase that lead up to the upper floors, gazing sadly at his other favourite trouble maker.

"Lex, he's…" he started but he didn't get any further. It was a little hard to talk with Lex's hand wrapped around his throat.

Using all of his power Lex simply threw the Alphamate back against the all, and pinning in him place with his body, he growled, "What the fuck did you do to Chris?"

Shawn grunted in response, his hands scrabbling at Lex's wrist, trying to ease the grip around his throat. It didn't work. Lex was too angry, too terrified about what had happened to his mate to really be aware of what he was doing.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Lex his eyes flashing with lupine anger.

"Lex…" gasped Shawn, fighting to keep control of his wolf and not to give into it's increasingly violent demands for him to knock Lex flat on his back.

"I felt his pain," spat Lex, staring at Shawn with something near desperate anger, "I felt him screaming…What. Did. You. Do?"

"Lex, I was just…"

Suddenly Lex stumbled sideways. As Shawn gasped for air he reached out trying to pull his furious mate back, knowing how dangerous Hunter's temper could be if really roused.

"Don't you ever touch my mate like that again!" roared Hunter loaming over the shaken Lex.

He stared at the younger man, power rolling off him in waves, strong enough that Lex couldn't help but shrink back, his inner wolf cowering at the sheer anger radiating off his alpha. But then, almost as if someone flipped a switch, Hunter's expression change. With a sad sigh he glanced at Shawn then reaching out he pulled Lex closer. Giving the smaller man a hug he growled, "Go take care of your mate and I'll take care of mine."

Lex glared at him obvious defiance burning in his eyes. But then after a few moments he seemed to think better of vocalising his annoyance. Instead he pull back from Hunter's paternal embrace, threw Shawn what could only be described as the evilest look of all time and sprinted up the stairs heading straight for his room and his stricken mate.

Hunter watched him go then flicking Shawn a look he snapped, "Just tell me Chris is oaky."

Shawn bristled slightly at the tone Hunter was using. Rubbing his sore throat he glowered at his mate before replying gruffly, "Well he's no worse than he was before you left."

"I hope to God you're right," murmured Hunter staring at Shawn. He shook shaking his head adding sadly, "because otherwise Lex is gonna kill you."

Shawn bit his lower lip and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he replied shakily, "Yeah…I know."

X x x x x x x x

As he rounded the bend, Randy frowned. He could see Dan's scraggy wolf standing right on the edge of the hillside path, the grizzled blonde wolf hanging over the side staring down into the valley below.

"Dan?" rumbled Randy coming closer, "What have you got?"

The wolf turned and gave him a confused yap before going back to staring down into the valley. Closing the gap between them, Randy joined him on the very edge of the path. Resting his hand on Dan's shoulder, he followed his pack mate's lead and stared down into the abyss. As his human eyes adjusted to the view he took a sharp intake of breath and swore under his breath. A good way down the hillside, on a tiny ledge he could just make out the form of a spiky black wolf. Increasing his grip on Dan's shoulder and, without taking his eyes of the fallen figure, Randy let out the loudest pack howl he could summon up.

As the call echoed around the valley, it was joined by other voices, the rest of the pack answering his call. Drawing in a deep breath he stared down at the non-responsive figure and called, "Hold on, Angel – we're coming."

X x x x x x x x x

Hunter grunted as he felt Randy's tentative telepathic touch brush against his wolf. Quickly dislodging Alanna from where she had been sitting on his lap, he handed the sleepy little girl back to her second father, Evan's eyes searching his face expectantly as he took Alanna back. Hunter favoured him with a warm smile absently ruffling the soft dark hair as he moved away them. Stepping out onto the deck, he looked out over the pack lands and replied, "_Tell me he's okay_."

"_Too early to tell_," snapped Randy, his link wavering as the beta tried to focus on his Alpha's signal. "_He's fallen quite a way down the hillside. I'm waiting for the others to get here before we try and rescue him_."

"B_e careful_," ordered Hunter gruffly, "_I don't want any of you getting hurt trying to get to him_."

"_We will be_," Randy's link wavered before disappearing totally before coming back the beta snapping, "_John and Alex have got here. I'll let you know when we get him_."

Before Hunter could reply Randy had gone, leaving him feeling strangely unsettled, concern and worry for his pack starting to eat at both his human and his lupine sides.

X x x x x x x x x

John reached Randy first, Alex a few steps behind. Randy frowned when it took Josh more than a few moments to catch up with the others. The normally sprightly little wolf was looking decidedly worse for wear.

"What happened to Josh?" gruffed Randy, his wolf relaxing slightly as John touched his arm.

"Lex had a bit of fit and managed to catch him right around the face with a flailing arm," explained John, waving away Randy's angry growl adding, not really his fault. "Something happened to Chris back at the house. Lex felt his pain through the mating bonds. I'm just grateful he only smacked Josh across the face – it could have been a whole lot worse."

Randy glowered at him but nodded, understanding all too well how intense the feelings could be when passed through the bond. He let his eyes linger on Josh a moment before turning back to the matter at hand. Without speaking he lead the newly arrived trio to the edge of the path and pointed.

As John looked over the side, he shook his head asking with huff, "How did he get down there?"

"I'd say he fell," replied Punk as he finally trotted back down the path.

He'd been scouting out the surrounding area trying to see if there was some clue to what had actually happened. Ignoring the glare John gave him, he turned to Randy adding, "From the paw tracks and the mud up ahead, I'd say he was sprinting full speed when something made him jump, he lost control and tumbled over the edge. There's no sign of a struggle and there are no other track marks."

"He must be really injured," breathed Alex, biting his lower lip when the pack all turned to gaze at him. He offered an almost apologetic smile adding, "He's been down there all night and he didn't send up a single howl calling for help. I mean I've been around you guys for a while now and you are always howling at each other."

Randy cocked his head wondering why John and Josh were both suddenly blushing. Ignoring the sniggers from Punk and Dan, he nodded rumbling, "True and that coupled with the fact that he's not moved since we got here means he's either unconscious…" his voice caught tin the throat and he took a moment to compose himself before adding, "…or worse."

"No!" exclaimed Josh franticly as he realised what Randy actually meant. He rushed forward slipping on the loose soil. Instantly John grabbed him puling the smaller man back snapping, "Jesus Josh! Be careful! We don't need you falling down there as well!"

"I'm not stupid," mumble Josh flinching at the way John glared at him. He hated it when the older wolf was angry with him. But almost as soon as his wolf started to sulk it was suddenly chuffing happily, loving the way John draped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Brushing a soft kiss against Josh's spiked hair john replied wearily, "I know but you still need to be careful. Okay?"

Josh nodded trying very hard not to nuzzle his face against John's shoulder. He bit his lower lip trying to hide his smile as he realised john had shifted position slightly, moving so he was now between Josh and the edge of the hill.

Alex watched them for a moment his eyes lingering on the near perfect way josh fitted under John's arm. It was only the petulant, "So what are we actually going to do?" from Punk that snapped him out of his more than enjoyable daydream. As the wolves huddled around Dan, all talking at once, Alex wandered closer to the edge. Taking care not to tread on the loose earth, he carefully scouted the terrain below. It was steep but not too steep that anyone or anything with enough agility couldn't climb up and down it. He narrowed his eyes then without looking at any one, he asked, "Does anyone know how heavy Justin is when he's a wolf?"

"Strangely enough - no," replied Punk folding his arms over his chest, "We don't go weighting each other every full moon."

Alex didn't raise the bait instead he looked over at John and Randy and explained, "My tiger can easily get down there and back up on its own but I'm not sure about with a wolf on my back."

"He'd guess he'd be about the same as Dan," offered John looking at the others for support. They all looked blank. Huffing John added, "They're different builds but I think they'd be pretty close."

Alex nodded then crouching down he looked at the scraggy wolf curled up at Punk's feet and asked hesitantly, "Do you mind if I pick you up a moment?"

"You do know we're not lap dogs, right?" snapped Punk but a single growl from Randy silenced any more comments.

The scraggy blonde wolf got to his feet and waited. As Alex wrapped his arms around his four legs and lifted him, Dan couldn't resist licking his face. He chuffed with wolfish laughter at the grunt of surprise Alex gave in response. After a few moments Alex set him back down, patting him on the head, before he looked over at the others and confirmed, "I should be able to do it."

Randy studied him, the crystal blue eyes boring into Alex's soul before the beta of the pack gave a sharp nod and barked, "Do it. We need him back up here as soon as possible. Who knows what injuries he may have suffered."

Alex nodded understanding the need for speed. Loosening his belt and pulling his t-shirt off he handed them to Josh, asking with a flirtatious wink, "Hold these for me?"

Josh took the stuff blushing slightly as his eyes roamed over the now shirtless torso in front of him. Clutching Alex's things to his chest, he watched in awe Alex shifted. One moment Alex was grinning at him then the next a large white Siberia tiger was standing there, shaking his head, huffing to itself as it settled into its fur.

"Damn it, A-Ry," grinned John, absently licking his lips, "You are one big beautiful cat." Josh nodded absently his eyes glued to the tiger's face and the sparkling blue eyes.

Alex gave a low purr of appreciation and, not caring about the amused sniggers from the others, he licked first Josh and then John, purring loudly when they both reached forward to pet him at the same time. Head butting each man in turn, Alex gave a low rumbling call before turning on the spot. Then before anyone could stop him, he simply broke into a sprint and leapt off the edge of the hill. As the wolves rushed forward they were in time to see the tiger jumping and sliding its way down towards the narrow ledge and the unresponsive little wolf sprawled across it.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

Chris jumped, grunting in pain, as the door to the bedroom banged open and Lex stormed into the room. The look of sheer angry panic in the younger man's face had Chris sitting up even as his aching body objected. Within second Lex was at his side. Resting one knee on the edge of the bed Lex hesitantly reached out, tentatively cupping the side of Chris's face with one hand, his eyes frantically searching his mate's face looking for any signs of the agony that he had felt so strongly through their link.

"I'm okay, Lex" soothed Chris, his voice gruffer than normal, his throat still hurting from the scream that had been ripped out of him.

Lex didn't reply. He simply bit his lower lip and stared at his mate. His eyes roaming over every visible inch of Chris's body searching for signs of lingers pain. When he didn't find any he finally looked up and asked shakily, "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," laughed Chris but then seeing the fear flood back into Alex's face he added quickly, "Hey come on I'm fine. I just…"

"What happened?" demanded Lex shifting position so he was sitting on the edge of the bed his hand resting absently Chris's stomach.

Chris sighed and for a moment he thought about not answer but then, knowing the bitch fit Lex would throw if he wasn't honest, he murmured, "Shawn was just trying help. He thought if ...if he could get my wolf to change it would help."

"Help?" spate Lex, "I heard you screaming and I felt your pain. How the fuck is that helping?"

"Hey!" snapped Chris, not happy at hearing Lex speak so disrespectfully about the Alphamate, "He was trying to help." He silenced Lex's objection with a single look, chuckling at the sullen pout marring his mate's face as he continued, "He didn't know, hell I didn't know, my wolf was hiding for reason. The injury…it's too much for my wolf to handle. I don't think I'll be able to shift properly until I'm healed." He screwed his eyes shut suddenly feeling very, very tired.

Lex stared at him, fear concern and worry clouding his expression. He gnawed at the edge of his lip totally lost as to how to help his obviously hurting mate. After a few moments he shifted closer his wolf whimpering at the way Chris was apparently ignoring him. Edging closer he moved his hand up Chris's torso, his fingers teasingly caressing the warm skin beneath them.

"Chris?"

The soft whisper made Chris smile and then without opening his eyes he simply held an arm out – a silent invitation. It was an invitation that Lex was all too happy to accept. Curling up against Chris, Lex rested his head on Chris's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. Resting his face against Lex's streaked hair, Chris slid his arm around Lex's shoulder and tightened the embrace, both of them taking some much needed comfort and strength from the silent embrace.

X x x x x x x x x x x

With a spray of loose earth Alex finally reached the narrow ledge that had broken Justin's fall. Shaking his head the big tiger suddenly shifted back, Alex knowing he needed to check Justin's condition before trying to lift him. Rolling his shoulders out as he tried to settle back into his human form, he looked over at the figure sprawled on the edge. Justin's wolf was covered in mud and leaves. The spiky black fur looked filthy and even without being closer Alex could see flecks of blood in amongst the spikes.

Glancing up he saw the pack watching him, all of them looking worried and scared. But it was Josh's face that captured his attention. The little wolf looked absolutely terrified and Alex couldn't help but wonder if maybe a little of that fear wasn't for him. He smiled faintly liking the idea of Josh being worried him. Without meaning to he winked up at the little wolf and was rewarded with the most adorable blush – a blush that was visible even half way down the hill.

Grinning to himself Alex turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Edging closer, he called, "Justin? Hey, Justin? Come on, it's me, it Alex, its A-Ry…" he sighed. There was nothing, no flicker of recognition. Running a hand over his hair Alex crouched down running his eyes over the fallen wolf.

Moving slightly closer he reached out and touched the black fur hissing when he realised how cold the small wolf. Swearing under his breath he closed the gap between them. It was all too clear Justin was completely unconscious. Running his fingers through the thick fur he struggled to find a pulse but finally after a few moments frantic search he found a pulse. It was faint but it was better than nothing. Satisfied that Justin was at least alive, Alex sat back on his heels and tried to work out how to get the deadweight of the wolf up back up the hill. If he wasn't so worried about Justin's physical state he'd have grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and just dragged him up to the top. But now, having seen the flecks of blood and also the way the little black wolf's left hind leg was twisted underneath his body, he was loathed to do anything that could cause more injury.

Letting out a long low huff of breath he suddenly realised there was nothing for it. He simply had to get Justin on to his shoulders and then get back up the hill as fast as he could. Carefully he slid his arms around the unconscious wolf he huffed when he realised they were wrong about Justin's weight – he weighed a lot more than Dan. Grunting as he manoeuvred the wolf around, Alex finally got Justin settled lying on his back. He pulled the unconscious wolf's paws around his neck ordering softly, "Just hang on, kid. I'm gonna get us up there."

Without waiting he shifted his tiger growling at the added pressure of wolf but thankfully the shift didn't dislodge Justin from his precarious position. Shaking his head the tiger let out a long low rumbling call before launching himself back up the hill and to the waiting pack.

X x x x x x x x x

"Give him some space," ordered John pulling Josh back from the edge. Punk and Dan also retreated giving the tiger space to get back up over the edge of the hill. Randy stayed right on the edge, the beta keeping his eyes glued to the white tiger scrambling its way back up the steep muddy hillside. He hissed as Alex's footing slipped the tiger skidding down a few feet before regrouping and powering up the few remaining meters. As the tiger appeared over the edge Randy was already reaching forward. Catching the small black wolf, he eased the unconscious figure off the tiger's back, cradling the wolf in his arms. Walking a few feet away from the edge, he gently lay Justin down. Running his eyes over the slim figure, he noted with increasing worry the flecks of blood and the twisted hind leg. Glancing back over his shoulder he couldn't help the smirk as he watched Josh and john both rush to Alex's side Josh apparently unaware of what he was doing as he ran his hands over Alex's muddy abs searching for injuries.

"How is he?" asked Punk, crouching on the far side of Justin.

"Not sure," rumbled Randy glancing at his pack mate, "His back leg looks hurt and there are flecks of blood. We need to get him back to the alphas, they'll know what to do."

Punk nodded then looking past Randy he shook his head and sniggered, "Do they realise how obvious they are?"

Randy glanced back and smiled at the sight behind him. John was now checking Alex out as well, the big gamma putting Alex on the back, although it was clear to any watching that the pat was less to do with congratulations and far more to do with tracing the tattoo dominating Alex's shoulder blades.

"None whatsoever," replied Randy sharing Punk's chuckle. Shaking his head Randy bent forward and scooped Justin up. Getting back to his feet he grunted and cricked his neck out, rumbling, "Come on we need to get back to the pack house." He paused then noticing that the trio hadn't moved he snapped, "Now people!"

Josh actually yelped jumped at the call, tensing so much that both John and Alex reached out to sooth him. Rolling his eyes randy fixed his gaze with John and growled," Now John. Move."

John glowered at him but knowing Randy was right, he nudged the other two back towards the others. Within moments the rescue party were racing their way through the woodlands, heading back towards the house and there rest of the waiting pack.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

Evan was the first to see the rescue party return. Sprinting down the stairs, he headed straight for Randy, his eyes widening as he reached his mate when he saw the state Justin was in. But before he could even open his mouth to call the alphas, Hunter was at his side. The alpha's face paled considerably when he saw the unmoving wolf in Randy's arms. Taking Justin's limp form he carefully cradled him murmuring sadly, "What the hell happened to you, Angel?"

He glanced up as Shawn joined him. He stared at his mate, his wolf whimpering slightly when Justin didn't respond to the little surge of power he sent over him. Giving Hunter a reassuring smile Shawn reached out and laid a hand flat on the unconscious wolf. Closing his eyes a moment Shawn concentrated using his powers to reach out to the Justin's sprit. He gave a little sigh of relief and opening his eyes he looked at Hunter and murmured, "He's just unconscious. Take him upstairs, get him cleaned up and he should come round."

Hunter searched his mate's face. He knew Shawn was right, the Alpha Mate had a skill for reading the pack but even so having Justin lying so limply in his arms unnerved the big Alpha.

"He'll be fine," chuckled Shawn, landing a soft thump on Hunter's hip as he ordered, "Shoo, upstairs now!"

Growling at his mate's cocky little display Hunter narrowed his eyes, glowering at him before turning tail and carrying Justin into the house.

Shawn waited for Hunter to disappear before turning round and running his gaze over the decidedly muddy rescue party. Punk was looking as bored as ever although Shawn did note the way he was petting Daniel's head, playing with the scraggy blond fur that fell over the slim wolf's eyes. He chuckled to himself wondering if Punk realised that despite all of his sarcasm and biting barbs the entire pack knew if the need came he'd do everything in his power to protect them.

He looked away when Punk cocked an eyebrow at him, turning his gaze instead to the middle pairing. He noted the way Randy was leaning on Evan, the beta's hand gripping his mate's shoulder as he caught his breath after carrying Justin back. He noted the way Evan's eyes didn't leave Randy's face, the obvious love and adoration the little wolf still felt for his mate still all too visible in his expression. It made Shawn smile that despite everything they had been through that Evan could still love Randy so unconditionally and have that love returned.

He wiped a hand over his mouth trying to hide his grin as he turned his attention to the other little group. His gaze lingered on Alex the longest, his wolf chuffing with impish delight at the way John and Josh were both subconsciously supporting the obviously tiered shifter. Josh had an arm around Alex's waist, the little omega snuggling into the larger shifter, offering him the comfort of the pack without even realising it. John was slightly more subtle but Shawn couldn't help be see the way the lead gamma's hand flexed and caressed Alex's bare shoulder.

"Where's Ted?"

Shawn jumped at the question. He hadn't even realised Cody had joined them but as he quickly scanned the returned party, he slowly realised to his horror they were indeed one member missing. Randy frowned then looking to either side his frown deepened to a scowl as he replied, "I don't know. We were so caught up on getting Justin back safely I…he was with us when..."

"You bastard!" yelled Cody storming off the deck and heading straight for Randy, "You didn't even realise he was missing!" he aimed a swipe at Randy but Evan blocked him. He grabbed Cody's fist, snarling angrily, "Lay one finger on him and I will bite you so hard you'll wish you'd never come back."

"Back off, short arse!" spat Cody ripping his hand out of Evan's grasp, "No one asked for your option, anyway."

"What did you call me?" snarled Evan, his wolf's anger shining in his eyes as he readily himself to retaliate.

"I called you what you are," hissed Cody, his face contorting with anger, "I called you..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Shawn grabbing Cody by the collar and hauling backwards. Pushing the sniffing man away he ordered, "Just shut your mouth."

He glared at Cody a moment sending a little power flare towards the angry pup making the younger man flinch slightly and look away. It wasn't the display of submission that Shawn had hoped for but it was the best he was going to get.

Glancing back at the others he raked them with a hard stare, asking, "What happened? Where did Ted go?"

Punk shrugged, not in the least bit shaken by the sudden outburst of tempers, and replied with barely contained amusement, "Who knows. Maybe he wandered off to start another life." He paused then fixing his gaze on the now sulking Cody, he added sarcastically, "Couldn't really blame him."

"Fuck you!" hissed Cody. He glared at them all then sniffed angrily, he exclaimed, "He's my mate and he's missing and no one of you cares. Not one of you even noticed he wasn't there and now I'm the one who's getting yelled at for being upset when..."

"Cody," interrupted John, the big gamma offering his distressed pack mate a faint smile, "Just calm down a moment."

He stepped away from Alex and Josh – ignoring the little whimper that escaped from Josh's throat and the way Alex's hand lingers on his arm - and took a few steps towards Cody. He froze the moment Cody snarled at him, the younger man actually going so far as to snap his teeth at him.

"Easy there, snappy," chuckled John, trying as always to be the peacemaker for the pack, "It wasn't that we lost him on purpose. We were just preoccupied with getting Justin back to safety and…"

"You didn't lose any of the others!" yelled Cody brattishly even though he had a point, "You'd have all been worried sick and running all over the place if you'd lost Josh. But none of you notice that Ted - _my _Ted - was missing and the…"

"I'm not missing, I'm here."

Cody spun around on the spot eyes wide with surprise when Ted padded towards them. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and he was wearing the strangest expression. For a moment Cody was frozen to the spot then the next he was running towards Ted. Flinging his arms around the big man, he hugged him before pulling back and slapping him right across the face, yelling, "You scared me half to death!"

Ted simply rolled with the slap keeping his face turned away. Raising a hand to his stinging cheek he rubbed at it a moment then drawing in a deep breath he drawled softly, "Don't ever slap me again, baby boy."

Cody look so scared by what he had done Ted didn't know whether to hug him or spank him. Instead he simply gazed at him and sighed again. With a sad huff Ted looked past his agitated mate towards the rest of the pack. He didn't blame them for looking confused. He was confused as well; confused by what was going on, by the changes he knew were happening around him. He finally let his gaze drift towards Shawn and as their eyes met, Ted gave the saddest of smile and murmured "Sorry. It was my fault. I needed space…" he hesitated a moment before pulling his gaze back to look at Cody and murmuring, "…I needed time to think."

"About what?" breathed Cody, his eyes growing wider and wider with fear as he sense something was wrong with his mate, "Teddy? Please you're scaring me. Time to think about what?"

Ted reached out and, cupping Cody's face with one hand, he murmured, "About us, Baby-Boy. I needed time to think about us."

X x x x x

Hunter gently lay the little wolf on the master bed. Pausing to stroke the spiky black fur he let his eyes roam over the slim figure searching for any visible injuries. Other than the injury to the back leg – which thankfully felt like a sprain rather than a break - it looked as if everything else were just cuts and bruises sustained during the tumble. Retreating to the bathroom, Hunter quickly grabbed a bowl and washcloth. Padding back into the bedroom he sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand flat on the wolf's flank. Closing his eyes he let his wolf reach out.

Using his powers as alpha he reached down into Justin's subconscious searching for the trigger that would rouse the South African shifter. Finally he found what he was searching for. Allowing his wolf access to even more power, he bit his lower lip trying not to grunt with effort as his lupine side desperately sought to wake the little wolf sprit. After a few moments there was a reaction, a little stifled whimper that sounded in Hunter's mind, a noise that was replicated by the little wolf lying beside him. Slowly opening his eyes Hunter was in time to see the little wolf start to regain consciousness, the dark eyes blinking themselves awake.

As he became more and more aware of his surroundings, the little wolf started to get agitated. Pressing down Hunter soothed, "Easy, Angel easy, you're safe. You're home." He stroked his hand along the mud soaked fur soothing, "Don't fight the change, Justin, let it happen."

Lying as still as possible, the little wolf gave a pathetic whimper then shuddered as he shifted back to his human form. A cry of pain broke the silence and suddenly a hand was gripping Hunter's arm as Justin tried to fight the shift.

"Don't fight it," growled Hunter, sending a power surge towards the submissive wolf, letting it wash over him helping him compete the process as quickly as possible.

Hunter winced, flinching as Justin arched up off the bed. Justin cried out in pain as the shift completed before falling back onto the mattress panting with the effort of the assisted changed.

As Justin tried to get his breath back, Hunter dipped the face cloth in the water and started to wash away the more visible grime. A few minutes later Justin was as clean as he could be without bathing. Sinking back onto the edge of the bed, Hunter reached up and stroked the messy hair, his fingers trailing along the edge of Justin's face as he soothed, "Good pup, just breathe," he stroked Justin's back trying to help ease the pain and confusion he could feel swirling in the lesser wolf's mind, "Just breathe, good boy."

Slowly Justin managed to get his breath back under control and as he started to piece together what had happened, he screwed his eyes shut and gave a little whimper. When Hunter didn't respond, he blinked his eyes open and staring up at his Alpha, he gave a pathetic little yap and whimpered, "I'm so sorry, Baas."

Hunter didn't reply at once. Instead he simply stood up and pulling the bedspread up he laid it over the decidedly naked form, hiding Justin's body from view. Smoothing the smooth silk into place, he bent down and brushing a kiss against Justin's forehead, he murmured, "I know, Angel. We'll talk about what happened when you've had a chance to rest. For now just get some sleep."

Then before Justin could say anything he turned and padded out of the room, pausing only to turn the light off and steal one last lingering look at the man filling his bed before striding out of the door and leaving Justin to rest and recuperate all on his own.

TBC x


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

"How is he?"

Hunter glanced over his shoulder and smiled. Lex was glaring at him, the younger Gun still looking decidedly pissed off.

"He'll live," replied Hunter trying to make light of the situation but the tension in his voice showed how worried he really was about Justin. Making sure the door to the master bedroom was securely shut before turning to face Lex properly, he regarded him a moment before asking with genuine concern, "How's Chris doing?"

"He's hurting. Badly," snarled Lex adding viciously, "I could kill Shawn for what he did to him. He made Chris …"

"I know," interrupted Hunter sadly, "I know and believe me I will be talking to him about pulling such crap again. But you've got to believe me he was only trying help."

He closed the gap between them and resting a large hand on Lex's shoulder, he assured him, "You know he adores Chris and I can promise you no one can make him feel worse about what happened than he's currently making himself feel."

Hunter searched the younger man's face, his wolf reaching out to soothe Lex's own pacing whimpering wolf, before patting him on the shoulder and asking, "You coming down for brunch or you going to stay up here with Chris?"

Lex thought a moment, his eyes drifting back along the corridor towards his own room. Nibbling at his bottom lip he gave a little huff then murmured, "Well Chris is sleeping right now, so I guess I'll come down grab some food, tease Dan, torment John and then come back and check on him."

Hunter nodded approvingly and as they started down the stairs, he teased with a chuckle, "By the way how many did Chris make you howl last night? You kept the whole house awake with that racket."

Lex gave a very knowing smirk and looking his alpha straight in the eye he replied cheekily, "More times than you made Shawn howl. We weren't the only ones being noisy although we did last longer than you old guys."

Hunter roared with laughter, cuffing Lex around the back of the head and huffing affectionately, "Watch your mouth, Pup. You always were a cocky little sod. Come on, let's go down stairs. Heaven only knows what fun we've missed being up here."

X x x x x x x x

Evan was still fuming from the confrontation with Cody but as the rescue team started back towards the house he found himself pulled back. Glaring over his shoulder he cocked his head at Randy, asking with a little growl, "What?"

"What do you think you were doing?" rumbled Randy glaring at his mate.

"When?" asked Evan, frowning at the question as much as the grip Randy had on him.

"When you stepped front of me," huffed Randy tugging Evan backwards until the smaller wolf was well and truly in his space.

"I was protecting my mate," snapped Evan trying to pull his arm back, wincing slightly when Randy simply tightened his grip, the long fingers digging into his forearm.

"I'm the Beta of the pack," replied Randy his wolf growling with power, "I don't need prote…"

"And I'm the pack enforcer," interrupted Evan, for once his wolf not backing down from the challenge, "Not to mention the fact you're my mate. So forgive me if my natural instinct is to fucking protect your ungrateful arse from annoying little bastards!"

They were staring at each other. Neither wolf willing to back down from the unspoken challenge flashing between them and neither man showing any will to break the searing eye contact any time soon. But then before either man could think Randy simply grabbed Evan's face and proceeded to kiss the hell out of him. It wasn't a romantic kiss. There was nothing soft or tender about it. It was hard and rough and it had both of their wolves howling in pure and utter delight. Raking his nails down Randy's back, Evan pulled his taller mater closer, loving the way Randy leant into the kiss, forcing him to arch his back slightly to stop himself being pushed over.

Breaking the kiss was a growl Randy stared down into Evan's face and smirked. Butting his chin against the side of Evan's head, he asked seductively, "Think we should ask the pack to watch Al for us?"

"God yes," breathed Evan tightening his grip on the back of Randy's t-shirt, unwilling to release his mate for one single second.

Randy grinned and closing his eyes he used his link with the alphas to send them a quick request. The moment he heard the Alpha Mate chuckling in agreement in his head, Randy reached down. Cupping Evan's pert behind, he lifted his smaller mate up.

Instinctively wrapping his legs around Randy's waist, Evan tightened his grip around Randy's neck. Leaning back slight so he could look at his mate, he asked cheekily, "Where were you thinking of doing it?"

Randy simply smirked at him before turning and striding back towards the woods. Both of them knowing nothing enhanced their sex life like making love in the middle of the pack lands.

X x x x x x x x x x x

"Whoa!" exclaimed Hunter only just avoiding colliding with Josh as the little wolf hurried around the corner, "Where are you going, small fry?"

After recovering from the shock of nearly colliding with Hunter, Josh gave him a nervous smile, replying," I was going to go see Justin. I wanted to see how he…"

"He's sleeping," growled Hunter staring down at the little omega, "You can go see him in a few hours."

Josh looked at him and for the briefest of moments there was the flicker of rebellion in his face as the little omega looking longingly at the stairs that lead up to where his best friend was resting but then his natural instinct reclaimed him and he bowed his head murmuring, "Yes sir."

"Come on," soothed Hunter draping an arm around the little wolf's shoulders, "Let go see what the rest of the pack are up."

He glanced over at Lex who was watching the entire thing with the biggest smirk on his face. When Hunter gave him a warning growl, Lex simply schooled his face into the most angelic image of innocence possible – not that any who knew him even a little bit was fooled. His eyes gave him away – they were dancing with wicked mischief.

"Behave," growled Hunter although the smirk lighting up his face showed he knew very well Lex was practically incapable of being good.

Lex smiled at him and replied with fake sincerity, "Yes Sir," both of them knowing the moment they re-joined the pack all hell would break loose.

X x x x x x x x

"Where did Josh go?" asked Alex pausing beside John.

They had hung back while the others had all gone on into the den. Standing in the middle of the deserted kitchen John shrugged as he finished pulling his t-shirt off. It had got ruined during the search and looking at it sadly, he huffed, "Bang goes another shirt." Realising Alex was still waiting for a proper answer he replied, "Probably went to see Justin. Those two are real close, he always goes to Justin for a cuddle when's he's upset."

"Upset?" asked Alex stepping closer, his tiger purring as it ran its eyes over John's exposed torso, "Why would he be upset?"

"Umm unless you didn't notice he was kind of stressed out when you became SuperTigger and went bounding down that hillside. He was worried sick about you getting hurt as well as concerned about Justin. I've still got the nail marks to prove it as well." He chuckled and held out his right arm for Alex to see. There along the thick muscled lines were 2 rows of small claw marks, marks made when Josh had clung to him during Alex's daring rescue.

Alex bit his lower lip, swearing under his breath but then, before he could stop himself, he reached out running a finger along the marks, his tiger growling at the fact that someone other than him had marked John.

John tensed, his own wolf howling loudly at the strange touch. But it wasn't an angry howl as he had expected - it was a howl of desire. Swallowing down the howl that threatened to spill out of his throat, he swore loudly, shivering with need as Alex took another step closer. The shifter now close enough that John could feel the heat rolling off his naked chest.

With his hand lingering on John's forearm Alex searched the lead gamma's face. He could see the same confused desire burning in the wolf's eyes as he felt in himself and for some reason that made things better. The fact that neither of them had a clue what was happening made the confusion slightly easier to bear.

"We should go find him," breathed Alex, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah," agreed John leaning into the touch just a fraction.

It was enough that their bodies were nearly touching. Barely remembering to breathe John bought his hand up and traced a splash of mud along the side of Alex's face. Staring into the blue eyes of the shifter in front of him, he murmured, "We really should go find him. Just to check he's okay. We should both check that he's okay…together…at the same time…"

Alex nodded. Although he wasn't sure if he was really nodding in reply or simply nuzzling his face against John's hand. But either way his tiger liked it. It liked it far more than it had ever liked any other touch in the world. Except maybe Josh's. But the touches were different. He frowned slightly but then realised his tiger liked the touches for different reasons. Josh's touches were soft and tender, those touches called to his tiger's protective side, to the side that wanted to curl up around the little wolf and never let him. While John's touches called the darker side, to the side Alex very rarely admitted to, the side that longed to be submit to a worthy mate, the side that longed to submit to a dominant like the gamma wolf currently staring into his soul.

Licking his lips at the sudden realisation that he wanted both wolves in equal measure, Alex whispered, "I don't know what's happening."

"Neither do I," confessed John not breaking eye contact as he leant in even closer.

Alex swallowed down the loudest purr he had ever felt his tiger give. It was a purr that translated into a full body shudder that had him pressing against John. John groaned in response his hand tightening its grip against Alex's face. Leaning in with no thought for what would happen next, Alex barely bit back the pitiful mew as John's lips finally touched his.

"Oh wow! Ummm hope we're not interrupting, guys?"

The sarcastic call from the door way had them springing apart, both blushing like naughty school boys. Glaring briefly at Lex, who was now killing himself with laughter in the doorway, John and Alex both looked at Josh who was staring at them both with the strangest expression plastered over his face. Hunter - who was grinning from ear to ear at the surprise discovery – simply leant across, grabbed Lex by the scruff of his t-shirt and pulled him back out the door while at the same time pushing Josh forward ordering gruffly, "Just play nicely and try not to break anything," before disappearing completely, leaving the trio staring at each other, all totally and utterly lost for words.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

The tension filling the kitchen was unbearable. John flicked a look at Alex but the other man's attention was totally and utterly fixed on Josh. Licking his dry lips John blew out a low breath. Trying to ignoring the impatient huffing of his wolf, he rubbed the back of his neck and murmured, "Josh…"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" asked John, frowning at the soft call that had cut across his own faltering apology.

"I'm sorry," repeated Josh. The little wolf look so upset it was taking all of John and Alex's combined strength not to rush over and hug him

""For what?" croaked Alex his voice breaking slightly with tension.

"For interrupting," murmured John, a hard blush starting to colour his cheeks, "I didn't know you were... I ...Hunter just…I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, "Really I am so so …"

"There's nothing to be sorry for," chuckle John, smiling when Alex nodded in agreement,

Moving as one, they closed the space between them and Josh, practically cornering him.

"Josh honestly," began Alex before his voice cracked, "There is nothing to apologise for and I..."

"But I interrupted you!" declare Josh. his wolf howling at the idea of upsetting the two dominant shifters surrounding him. Forcing himself to look up, he glanced at Alex then at John before losing his courage. Staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the wold he murmured, "I interrupted a private mating moment and I…"

"It wasn't a mating moment…"

Alex tensed, his tiger hissing at John's declaration. For a moment he flexed his shoulders, bristling at the idea that what he and John had almost shared wasn't a mating moment. But then as John continued talking, Alex felt his tiger melted into the biggest soppiest purr possible

"…it would never be a mating moment without you between us."

Josh stared up at him with the biggest most startled eyes either man had ever seen.

X x x x x x x

Arching in surprise as Randy bit the back of his neck, Evan let out a loud mating howl. His wolf basking in the pleasure of having his mate's total and undivided attention focused solely on him. Slumping back down onto the soft pile of leaves they had chosen as their mating bed, Evan closed his eyes trying to stop himself falling apart as Randy chased his own release. There was nothing gentle about mating with Randy. It was harder and more demanding than anything Evan had ever experienced and he never quite got used to it. With the pleasure starting to fade, the hint of pain that always there, that always hovered at the edge of their mating, started to make itself know. Screwing his eyes shut he fought his wolf's desire to change. The natural instinct to shift in order to ease the pain started to war with his human desire to please his lover.

He tensed uncontrollably, his body clenching around Randy, ripping a string of expletives from Randy. Expletives that were punctuated with hard nipping kissing to the base of his neck, kisses that bordered on the painful as the large shifter snarled his annoyance at the break in its rhythm.

"Randy please…" begged Evan, his voice rough with the mating howl that had been ripped out of him only second before.

"Nearly...there…" growled Randy butting the back of Evan's head with his cheek, "You...feel….so …damn…" his voice was drowned out in a series of growls and snarls as his inner wolf took over.

Evan cried out in pain, his entire being hurting as Randy's lupine side overrode his more human side, the pack beta giving in to his natural instinct – the instinct to totally and utterly dominate his mate no matter what the outcome. As Evan started to writhe under him, Randy threw his head back and released a howl loud enough to be heard back at the pack house.

Slumping forward Randy lay on top of Evan practically crushing the smaller man beneath him. It was only the uneasy whimpering that dragged Randy back from his posit mating bliss. Pushing up onto his arms he glanced down and swore. The back of Evan's neck was stained red where he had nipped too hard. Without even thinking he lowered his lips lapping at each break trying to clean the wounds his lupine teeth had made in his lover's delicate human skin.

When Evan didn't respond, Randy frowned and pulling back even more, he glanced down and hissed is shock. Evan's neck wasn't the only part of him stained pink. Pulling back so he could sit on his ankles Randy stared at Evan's body, his eyes glued to the dark stains marring the top of Evan's thighs. Running a hand down his mate's quivering back, Randy rumbled, "I'm sorry. I..."

"Don't be," soothed Evan his voice shaking slightly, "It's been a while since we've done it. Plus with everything that's happened, it…"

"I hurt you," breathed Randy his eyes fixed to Evan's backside.

"Yeah you did," agreed Evan wincing as he rolled over. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared up at his mate. Sex with Randy always hurt. It always had. Ever since their first time when he'd met randy on his sixteenth birthday sex with the more dominant wolf had hurt. He sighed and forced himself to sit up trying to ignore the way his lower back and thighs complained. Curling his legs under him he held his mate's gaze for a few moments before sighing, "I'm surprised you didn't hurt me more to be honest."

"What?" spat Randy horror spreading over his face at the mere idea of purposefully hurting Evan, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," soothed Evan absently running a finger down Randy's chest and picking off the few leaves that clung to the cooling sweat, "Given what has happened over the past few days I'm surprise you weren't rougher. Normally when you get stressed and upset then the sex gets rougher." He held Randy's gaze then shook his head and chuckled adding, "Guess you must be growing up finally."

Randy glared at him a moment, his wolf snarling at the implication of what Evan, but then as he replayed his mate's word Randy gave a little huff as he realised Evan was trying to give him an out of a conversation neither of them really wanted. He smiled slowly and shaking his head, he huffed, "Growing up or growing old which one?"

"Up," chuckled Evan, "No one could ever accuse you of being old."

Randy stared at him then cupping Evan's face in one hand, he trailed a thumb over his mate's lower lip and rumbled, "What would I do without you?"

"Cause havoc and quite possibly murder someone?" joked Evan but then as he saw the truth in Randy's eyes, as he saw the real fear that underpinned Randy's words, his wolf gave a little growl of sadness and pressing his lips against Randy's thumb, he added honestly, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay, Randy, I promise. You're not going to lose me."

For a moment neither man moved then without warning Randy lunged at him. Falling back into the pile of leaves Evan shrieked with laughter as his mate started to tickle him both their wolves basking in sheer pleasure of spending time together with no other distraction.

X x x x x x

Ignoring the indignant calls from Dan, Lex bounded up the stairs two at the time. Sniggering to himself as he thought of the totally inappropriate text he had send Roddy using Dan's phone, he balanced the plate he was carrying and fumbled with the handle. After a few moments he managed to open the door. Slipping into the darkened interior he kicked the door shut wincing when it cracked shut. Freezing he waited for an angry call from the bed. When none was forthcoming his wolf gave a nervous little howl, his lupine side instantly reaching out seeking his soul mate. He frowned when he didn't get an instant response from Chris's wolf.

Moving with surprising stealth, he headed straight for the double bed. Setting the plate down on the side table, he glanced over and bit his lip. Even in the half-light he could see how pale Chris looked. Dark shadows highlighted the pale skin and there were lingering hints of the tears that had run down Chris's face during the forced shift.

Unable to stop himself, Lex reached over tracing one of the tear tracks with the pad of his thumb, his wolf whimpering at the idea of his mate having been alone and pain. Turning his hand Lex brushed a knuckle along the side of Chris's face and smiled. There really was nothing he loved more in the world than Chris, not that he would ever admit it but there, in the half gloom and with his mate apparently fast asleep, Lex could finally let his guard down and show his true feelings.

Moving so he didn't wake the slumbering wolf, he sank down beside him, spooning against the more dominant wolf, taking a position that Chris normally took with him. It was very rare for Chris to be the weaker of the two, for Chris to be the one in need of comfort but at that moment Lex knew instinctively that was what his mate needed. He needed comfort. And Lex was more than willing to give it to him. Moving closer he spooned against Chris's back, his arm sliding over the bare midriff pulling his sleeping mate back again him. Sighing softly Lex closed his eyes and without thinking he pressed a kiss to the side of Chris's neck.

For a moment there was not response then he felt Chris tense and for a moment he expected to be shouted at but instead Chris simply reached up and threaded his fingers with Lex's hand and squeezed. Without speaking Chris leant back even further the soft stuttering sigh saying more than words ever could.

Hiding his smile against the soft blond hair, Lex closed his eyes and settled down with his mate. He was more than content to stay curled up in the room all day long if that was what Chris needed. Hell he'd do anything to make his mate happy even forego time with the pack and their friends. No matter what it took he would make sure Chris recovered as soon as was physically possible.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

"I know, I know," sighed Shawn not even looking up from his paperwork as Hunter slipped into their private study, "I screwed up big time."

"Yeah, you did," agreed Hunter, his exhaustion and fatigue audible in his voice.

"Are they okay?" asked Shawn glancing over his shoulder flicking his mate a strange look.

"Well no one's dead," huffed Hunter instantly regretting the growl in his voice when he saw Shawn flinch. Wiping his hand over his face he let out a long low breath before adding, "I'd stay out of Lex's way for the moment though. That pup is on the war path and you are enemy number one."

Shawn nodded before slowly turning his chair around and gazing at his mate. Hunter looked tired, there were new lines around the alpha's eyes that hadn't been there a few days ago. With his wolf howling in distress at the idea he had added to Hunter's difficulties, Shawn got to his feet, wincing slightly as his back complained at the sudden movement. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind he crossed over to Hunter and sliding his hands around his mate's waist he gave him a weary smile drawling, "You need to rest Darlin', you're starting to look as old as I feel."

"Thanks!" growled Hunter glaring at him. But he couldn't stay mad for long. Not when Shawn gazed at him with those sparkling loving laughing eyes. Letting his hands fall into place on Shawn's hips, Hunter pulled his mate closer relishing the instant calm that flowed through him. Dropping his head forward he rested his forehead against Shawn, taking in deep breaths, drawing in the unique scent that made up his mate of so many years.

Closing his eyes, Hunter sighed before pulling back slightly. He narrowed his eyes noticing a strained look in Shawn's face that he hadn't spotted when he'd first entered the room. Stroking Shawn's head, he murmured, "What's wrong?"

For a moment Shawn didn't answer, he simply closed the small gap between them, leaning into his mate, seeking comfort and support. Frowning at the strange move Hunter wrapped his arms around Shawn and nuzzled his face against the blonde hair, knowing better than to push for an answer. Instead he reached out using the mating bond, letting his love and comfort flow over his stressed mate. He smirked as he felt Shawn's wolf react to him, felt the scraggy blond lupine rub against his own spirit, the older spirit yapping happily at the connection.

After a few minutes Shawn wriggled against him before finally pulling back. With the saddest look on his face, he raised his eyes and staring Hunter in the face, he breathed, "I think Ted is about to do something really, really stupid."

X x x x x x x x x

"You wanna borrow Pookie?"

Cody sniffed angrily as he looked up but even as he started to form the sarcastic response he found it dying in his throat. Instead he just stared at the little girl who was gazing back at him. Alanna tilted her head – a move scarily reminiscent of her father – and offered him a slight smile. Thrusting her hand forward she waved the aforementioned Pookie at Cody and waited for a response.

With a myriad of emotions warring inside his soul Cody only just managed to shake his head before looking away. He couldn't bear to look at Alanna, to see the sadness in the little's girl's eyes and know that he was cause of it. He screwed his eyes shut, his hands curling into tight fists as he tried to hold it together. Everything was falling apart around him and now the one person who had more reason on earth than anyone to hate him was offering him comfort.

"You look sad."

Cody jumped. He hadn't realised the little girl had moved or that she was now sitting beside him on the step looking out towards the pack lands.

"Yeah well…" snapped Cody but he caught himself just before he swore. Shaking his head he gave a bitter laugh asking," What are you doing out here alone?"

"Everyone's busy," replied Alanna honestly then giving Cody a big smile she leant in and whispered, "I think Uncle John's doing big person stuff in the kitchen with the big kitty."

Cody couldn't help the smile or the chuckle at the idea of John doing big person stuff. Reaching out he stroked Alanna's hair, smoothing down the stray strands that had escaped her bunches. It had been over a year since he'd spent any time with the little girl and if he was honest he'd missed her. Before the accident he'd spent a lot of time with her, playing with her, babysitting her when Randy and Sam wanted private time. But after the accident, after everything had gone wrong, he had barely seen her.

Alanna smiled at him then frowning slightly she asked, "Why did you go away? Didn't you like it here?"

Cody swallowed hard. He didn't know how much Randy had told Alanna, he didn't know if the little girl sitting beside him even knew he was the one who had killed her mother and nearly destroyed her father in the process.

"I had to go away," breathed Cody, "I couldn't stay here. I…things happened and…"

"Everyone left me," sighed Alanna looking down at the bear in her hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Cody swallowing down the bile he could feel rising in his throat. His wolf was howling in distress, crying out for his mate but there was no comforting mental caress, no shadow of the blond wolf who normally appeared in his mind the moment Cody needed him. Screwing his eyes shut Cody rasped, "I'm sorry."

For a moment there was silent then with a little hand brushing Cody's thigh Alanna asked, "Why you sorry?"

"It was my fault," confessed Cody not daring to look at her, not wanting to see the hate fill Alanna's eyes.

"What was your fault?" asked Alanna shifting closer.

"I didn't see her," whispered Cody his voice thick with tears, tears of regret, of sadness and self-pity, "I was so desperate to get home I just didn't see the black wolf run across the road. I never saw her I….I never…not until that sickening thud…"

Finally he broke down, sobbing softly curling up into himself as he finally let go; as he finally gave way to the overwhelming guilt and self-hate that had been eating away at him for so long.

Alanna stared at him blinking as her little brain tried to work out what it was that Cody had been saying. When she failed to grasp the full extent she simply shrugged her little shoulder and edged closer. Just as she was getting comfy she gave a massive squeal and suddenly leapt up and started to run as fast as her little legs could carry her towards the pack woods.

Hearing the squeal Cody looked up, and pawing at his eyes, he watched with a shattered heart as Randy bent down and scooped his squealing little girl up into his arms, hugging her tightly. Cody watched as Alanna wriggled in her father's arms, leaning over to press a wet kiss on her second father's cheek, giggling loudly as Evan tickled her bare foot. Watching the happy scene Cody slowly realised he was watched. Swallowing down his nerves he slowly forced himself to meet Randy's gaze. As he locked eyes with the man he had once considered a pack brother he felt his heart break all over again because once again Randy was staring at him with nothing but pure and utter disgust.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

Lex gave a little grunt wriggling slightly as he started to wake up. For a moment his wolf lay quietly, basking in the warmth flooding his system then, as if someone had flipped a switch, his wolf was on high alert. Growling as he woke up he was about to speak when a soft, lazy chuckle broke the silence. Glancing to the left he realised Chris was propped up on an elbow, gazing down at him, a soppy smile lighting up his mate's face.

"Thought you were gonna sleep the entire day away," teased Chris, his hand tracing lazy patterns on Lex's bare chest.

"Huh? How long have I…fuck!" hissed Lex as he caught sight of the clock. It was well past midday. He blinked a few times then glaring at Chris he snapped, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you needed your sleep, dumbass," replied Chris chuckling at the glare his mate was throwing him, "And besides," he continued, smirking at Lex's expression, "You know I love watching you sleep. It's the only time you're not a dickhead."

Lex flipped him the finger but there was no heat to the look he gave him. Instead there was only worry and concern and Chris hated that. He hated the fact that his normally self-obsessed mate had been so rattled by what had happened it was still showing in his eyes hours later. Brushing the white streak in Lex's hair, he soothed, "I'm fine, Lex, relax."

Lex stared back at him, a thousand questions burning the back of this throat but the only sound that escaped his tight lips was a soft barely-there, "I was so..."

"I know," interrupted Chris, not wanting to put Lex through the strain of having to admit his feelings. He leant down and brushed his lips over his mate's, their wolves basking in the mating moment. Pulling back with the sleepiest, most contented smile on his face, Chris asked, "So did I miss anything exciting while I was recovering from Shawn's misguided intervention?"

Lex's face clouded over and a low growl of annoyance vibrated out of him. It was a growl dark enough to make Chris shudder in response. He had never heard Lex sound so angry before and he could only imagine what his mate's wolf was like if the human side was this worked up. Absently stroking Lex's hair as he would a worried pup, Chris brushed butterfly kisses against the streaked strands and soothed, "It's okay. I'm okay, Lex, he didn't…"

"He could have killed you!" exclaimed Lex, his voice thick with anger and other heartfelt emotions, "He could have damaged your wolf, he could…."

"Lex shut the fuck up!" ordered Chris, his wolf snapping angrily at his mate. For all that he loved and adored Lex there were times when he drove him crazy. Pressing his hand down hard over Lex's open mouth, he added firmly, "I mean it. Stop talking."

He held Lex's angry gaze, his wolf flashing a challenge to his more submissive mate. For a moment Lex fought him but then subtly, almost so subtle it was invisible, he tilted his head just enough to expose his neck, a silent acknowledgment of Chris's dominance. Chris didn't react for a few seconds but when a needy pup-like mew vibrated against his hand he slowly relented. Leaning down, he licked a strip kiss along the side of Lex's neck before whispering, "I'm ok, I mean it. Please, stop worrying."

He pressed a biting kiss to Lex's neck, just below his ear, his teeth worrying the skin, leaving a visible mating mark on Lex's neck. As Lex arched in pained delight Chris released the bite and nuzzled his face against the now vivid bruise. As he felt Lex's hands slide around his body and pull him deeper into the embrace, Chris let out a contented sigh, knowing nothing in the world felt better than laying in the arms of his mate.

X x x x x x x x x

"You okay, Al?" asked Randy frowning as he felt Alanna tense in his arms.

They were still a few feet away from the stairs that Cody was sitting on but as they got closer he felt his little girl getting more and more tense. Suddenly she gave a little yelp and pointing at Cody she exclaimed loudly, "You meanted you killed my mommy!"

"What the fu…" began Randy only just stopping himself from swearing in time.

He was distracted from ripping Cody apart by Alanna who turned his arms and flung herself around his neck. The little girl all but burrowing into her father's embrace, seeking the comfort and protection he always gave her. With his attention taken up by the now sniffing little girl it was left to Evan to deal with finding out what had happened.

He ghosted his hand down Randy's spine, his wolf reaching out to comfort both his mate and his mate's pup. It seemed to do the trick. After a few moments, Alanna stopped sniffing and seemed content to lie with her head on Randy's shoulder, her thumb getting dangerously near her mouth. Randy though look ready to kill and, knowing a scene was the last thing any of them needed, Evan stepped closer. Going up on tip toe he brushed a kiss against Randy's cheek and suggested, "Why don't you take Alanna inside? It's almost time for her nap."

Randy flicked him a withering look, knowing it was nowhere near naptime but he understood what Evan was doing. Reaching out through their link, his wolf rubbed along against the small chocolate spirit earning a happy yap and playful head-butt from the little wolf in reply. Nodding stiffly Randy changed his grip on Alanna and without sparing Cody a second glace he strode up the stairs and into the pack house.

For a moment neither Cody or Evan moved, but then before Cody could blink, Evan was standing in front of him. Glaring down at Cody and with the anger barely contained he demanded, "What the hell did you say to Alanna?"

Cody stared back up at him, his wolf snapping and snarling at Evan's tone. Fighting his natural instinct to be sarcastic in response, he sniffed loudly replying , "I told her the truth. Told her I was sorry. That I didn't mean to hit Sam. That I…"

"You what?" hissed Evan the normally laughing face going deadly serious.

"I told her I was sorry," replied Cody, his wolf's hackle going up at the anger rolling off Evan. Getting to his feet, he held onto the banister staring at the smaller man not understanding the sudden, deep anger burning in Evan's eyes.

"Why are you getting pissy at me?" asked Cody, cracking his neck out and sniffing even more. He really didn't like the way Evan was glaring at him and unable to strop himself, he sniped, "Look I was trying to make things right. I..."

"You've made things worse!" exclaimed Evan, "Alanna didn't know it was you driving. Randy never told her what actually happened to Sam. He..."

"What?" breathed Cody, his face paling as he realised what Evan was trying to say, "But why? I mean Randy hates me why would he try and protect …"

"It had nothing to do with you, believe me," spat Evan, his face crumpling in contempt, "He was trying to protect his baby from having to deal with the death of her mother and the betrayal of a man she adored. He was protecting Alanna."

He took a step closer and getting into Cody's space, he stared up into his face, hissing, "Not everything in this world is about you, Cody." He gave Cody a hard shove to the chest, watching as the younger wolf stumbled backwards, "Maybe it time you got that through your thick, self-obsessed skull," he added glaring at the other man.

It took Cody less than a second to steady himself and come straight back at Evan, sniffing loudly as he shoved Evan backwards. A low growl erupted from Evan as his wolf demanded to be let free. It was a growl Cody echoed his lip pulled back to reveal sharp canines as he curled his fists and looked ready to throw a punch.

"Just try it, princess!" growled Evan, squaring up to Cody without a hint of fear.

"Is there a problem here, boys?"

Cody whirled around, staring up at the deck to where Hunter and Shawn had appeared, the alphas watching them with interest. But it was the figure a few feet behind them that took all of his attention. Ted was staring at him, looking paler and more drawn than Cody could ever remember.

"Teddy?" he breathed his voice sounding pathetic even to his own ears.

But once again there was no comforting touch from his mate. If anything Cody felt more alone and cut off than ever and as his eyes locked with Ted's he felt his wolf howl in distress because for the first time in his entire life Ted didn't smile back at him.

X x x x x x x x x

Josh blinked in surprise his tongue poking out to lick his lips. He could still taste John's kiss and he could feel the ghost of John's hands on his neck when the lead gamma had finally kissed him. He blinked again and trying very hard to ignore his wolf, who was running around in circles and yapping with sheer and utter delight, he croaked, "You...you kissed me."

"Sure did," grinned John, although the grin faltered slightly when it wasn't returned. Swallowing quickly John's smile faded into nothing and he was left frowning at the little shifter in front of him. With his nerves all too audible in his voice, he asked wearily, "It was okay, wasn't it? I mean the fact I kissed you. I…"

"Oh it was amazing!" exclaimed Josh, his mouth reacting before his brain had a chance to think of a slightly less gushing answer.

Blushing furiously and pointedly refusing to acknowledge the massive grin that had broken out over Alex's face; he forced himself to look at John. The big wolf had never looked more unsure or uncertain of anything and suddenly Josh knew. He knew he never wanted to be the cause of such a look on John's face again. Acting on pure instinct alone, he closed the gap between them. Going up on to tip toe he laced a hand through the short blond hair and pulled John's face down before he planted a very certain kiss on John's lips. Letting go after a few second he gave a blinding smile and replied firmly, "Does that answer your questions?"

"Hell yeah," grinned John, his infectious chuckle surrounding the three of them with its warmth.

Alex bit his lower lip and, shaking his head, he murmured, "Wow, you guys are hot when you kiss."

"Damn right we are," preened John sliding an arm around Josh's shoulder.

He caught Alex's eye then nodded. Pausing to stroke Josh's spiky hair, he let his wolf reach out to the little omega, his own spirit seeking assurance that Josh's wolf was as happy of the situation as Josh's human half. The reaction he got from the little black wolf was enough to make John roar with laughter. Josh's wolf had rolled over onto its back and was offering John's own blond wolf it's total and utter submission.

"What's going on?" asked Alex, his tiger huffing slightly at the fact he had no pack bond through which to connect with either of the other shifters.

"Josh's wolf just offered me his complete submission," replied John, his eyes not leaving Josh's face.

Alex felt his tiger hiss with annoyance, the big cat demanding that he too should be allowed to claim Josh's submission. He took a step forward, his tiger dangerously close to the surface as he growled, "I kissed him first. I should have his submission I…"

"You will," interrupt Josh.

He nibbled at the bottom of his lip then taking a deep breath he stepped between the two more dominated shifters and, with his back pressed against John's chest, he looked up at Alex and explained, "I'm already linked to John through our pack bond, that's why our wolves can interact but I would willingly give my submission to you as well," As he finished speaking his hand came up to rest on Alex's chest. As he touched the bare skin, he gasped as another powerful mating spark shot through the three of them.

Closing his eyes, John swore under his breath and instinctively reached out, his hand curling around Alex's forearm. As his fingers bit into the firm muscle, he heard Alex gasp again and then for the briefest moment he felt a strange presence brush against his wolf. Reaching out he caught hold of the presence. As he gripped Alex's arm tighter, the presence became clearer and clearer until John could see the image the big beautiful white tiger. With a howl of delight John's blond wolf pounced the tiger, knocking the surprised feline over before gently head butting the thick white fur with his muzzle. John gave a little chuckle that sounded just like his wolf laughing. It was sound that had Josh smiling with delight and leaning back he closed his eyes and through his pack link with John, he watched as John's wolf played with the big white cat.

"Jesus..." Alex stumbled backwards hitting the wall as he stared at the two smiling wolves. He was breathing heavily, his whole body shaking as, for the first time in his life, he experienced the sheer intensity of a bonding moment. Glancing between the two wolves he shook his head then rasped, "What the...I…fuck that was amazing."

"And that was only through our pack link," explained John gently pushing away from Josh to come and stand beside the shaken Alex. Without thinking he leant in and brushing his lips over Alex's open mouth, he breathed, "Just imagine what it would feel like if we had a full mating bond."

Alex stared at him, his eyes growing wide with surprised delight as John saw through on his promise of minutes before and finally got around to kissing him properly.

Seeing John kiss Alex was like a wet dream come true and, as Josh watched them, he suddenly knew there was nothing more he loved in the world than watching his mates kiss.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

Justin groaned as finally opened his eyes. His head was killing him, it felt as if someone was trying to hammer their way out from the inside. He was also aware of a dull throbbing pain radiating from his left leg. He blinked a few time then frowned as he realised he wasn't alone. Turning to the right he groaned instantly regretting the sudden movement as a fresh wave of nausea rolled over him. But before he could even think about speaking Josh was smiling nervously down at him, the little omega's eyes searching his face, murmuring, "How you feeling?"

"Whelpie?" Justin flinched at the sound, his voice sounded rough and rasping even to his own ears.

Josh disappeared from view with a sharp, "Stay there," and before Justin could object Josh reappeared holding a glass. Placing the straw at Justin's mouth he ordered "drink, it'll help your throat."

Justin obeyed, his wolf moping for too much to even raise a snarl at the fact he was being ordered around by the lowest ranking member of the pack. He sucked in mouthful after mouthful of the water, smiling slightly when he realised Josh had added a slice of lemon, the little omega obviously remembering Justin never drank plain water.

"Better?" asked Josh, his voice thick with worry.

Justin nodded, groaning as he remembered too late that moving his head wasn't a good idea.

"Easy," cautioned Josh helping Justin lie back down.

Justin smiled weakly then noticing the look on Josh's face he lifted an arm and rasped, "Come on - snuggle."

Josh launched himself onto the bed, snuggling into Justin as commanded. Justin laughed and coughed at the same time as Josh nuzzled against him. Wrapping his arm around the smaller wolf, Justin closed his eyes drawing comfort from the embrace. Suddenly frowning Justin forced his eyes open and took another deep breath. With a little gasp he exclaimed, "You smell like John and…" he took another deep breath then chuckled, "...and cat. Oh my god, you…Josh, you minx!"

Josh was beaming and blushing at the same time. Burrowing his face into Justin's shoulder, he giggled a little, sighing happily, "Yeah they both kissed me and then we hugged and then I got to watch them kiss and…"

"So the three of you are together now?" asked Justin, the delight bubbling in his voice.

"I think so," shrugged Josh, his smile widening a little, "There's a lot we need to sort out but for now. Yeah, the three of us are together."

"I'm so happy," grinned Justin pulling Josh closer and brushing a brotherly kiss against the spiked hair.

"What the ...I thought I told you to stay out of here?"

They both jumped a mile at Hunter's roar. Practically falling off the bed in shock, Josh staggered to his feet, his eyes widening as he look at the alpha filing the doorway.

"I...I just...I...I..."

"Get out," ordered Hunter gruffly.

"Now Josh!" he added when it seemed the little omega was rooted to spot.

That second roar got Josh scurrying for the door. He had to duck under Hunter's arm but as he did, the alpha gave him a wink, huffing fondly, "Disobedient little omega." He landed a playful thumb on Josh's hip barking, "Shoo! Go find Shawn and tell him you're volunteering to help with preparation for tonight's pack meeting."

Josh nodded relived that Hunter wasn't really angry with him. He gave Justin a quick wave then yelped as Hunter landed another harder slap on his behind. Scurrying off he didn't bother looking back and so didn't catch the massive grin lighting up Hunter's face.

The grin though faded when Hunter turned and looked at shifter currently filling his bed. Justin looked awful. The normally well-groomed hair was flat and lifeless, the normally ever-present smile was missing and there was a dullness to the dark eyes that ripped at Hunter's heart. With a soft sigh he closed the bedroom door before asking, "How are you feeling, Angel?"

There was an uncomfortable silence then after a few minute Justin replied thickly, "Embarrassed, humiliated and…

"What?" asked Hunter, frowning as Justin carried on.

"I'm embarrassed," repeated Justin, flicking Hunter a look before turning away, unable to look at his Alpha, "I never meant to cause all this trouble. I just needed a run to clear my head." he took a deep breath then, as Hunter settled on the edge of the bed resting a large hand on Justin's leg, he continued, "I wasn't running away. I just..." he sighed and closing his eyes so he didn't have to face the disappointment he knew would be visible in Hunter's eyes he confessed, "I acted like a spoilt pup."

"Angel," the soft growl of the pet name did nothing to soothe Justin's wolf. If anything it curled into a tighter ball, the black tail covering the wolf's eyes as it tried to hide from its alpha's supposed annoyance.

"Justin, look at me."

For a few moments Justin disobeyed but then when Hunter repeated the order with a soft growl, the younger wolf opened his eyes and turned to look at his alpha properly. He frowned as he did. There was no visible anger or even disappointment, there was just a look that could almost be called sadness.

Hunter smiled faintly and running the knuckle of his finger along the edge of Justin's face, taking care to avoid the vivid bruises marring the skin. With a soft sigh he growled, "What happened? Why didn't you call for help?"

Justin leant into Hunter's touch. He felt tears prick his eyes but he had no idea why. Blinking rapidly he replied brokenly, "I was running, sprinting to be accurate, I was so deep in thought I wasn't watching where I was going. There was a bird or something it spooked me and I just lost my footing. I was falling before I knew it and I couldn't get a hold. I tried shifting but it just made things worse I hit my head so many times and then I landed with such an impact I couldn't' breathe. I shifted back to my wolf but I...I couldn't even raise howl to call for help I just…I was so scared…and all I could think of was the fact I never got a chance to tell Wade that I…" finally the barriers broke and the tears he had been holding back ever since the rescue started to trickle down his bruised and battered face.

Hunter didn't reply. Instead he simply leant in and, wrapping his arms around the traumatised shifter, he held him tightly. He made no comment about the tears that were slowly soaking into the shoulder of his dress shirt, or the fact that Justin was shaking like a frightened new-born. He simply held him offering him as much comfort and support as he could. He reached out with his wolf, the big blond wolf curling around the spiky black spirit nuzzling and gently head butting the shaking lupine. He knew that once Justin had a chance to recover they needed to have a talk. And if he was honest it was a talk he really wasn't looking forward to having.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

"What the…"

Alex only just jumped out of the way in time as two wolves rolled past him. They were bundled up in a snarling, snapping ball in the midst of what seemed a rather vicious fight. The smaller chocolate wolf was trying to take shots at the black scraggy wolf who was chuffing with sarcastic laughter as they brawled their way across the den totally unconcerned with the chaos they were creating.

"It's okay," laughed John, grabbing Alex's arm and stopping the feline shifter from tripping over the brawling wolves as he tried to avoid the fight, "They're just playing."

"Playing?" asked Alex incredulously, wincing as the smaller chocolate wolf yelped in pain, "He just bit him!"

"Well only sort of," explained John. He guided Alex back towards the kitchen adding, "Their claws are sheathed, that's how you know it's a play fight, plus they're barely using their teeth."

"But...why?" asked Alex as they escaped into the relative quiet of the kitchen. He was looking back over his shoulder watching as the two wolves rolled around the now empty den.

"Who knows," grinned John pushing Alex down onto a chair. Sinking onto the table he absently put one foot on the edge of Alex's chair, his bare foot sliding between Alex's spread legs as he explained, "They probably just felt like scrapping. It helps relieve tension, having a good scrap with a pack mate. Plus from the look of it Punk was bored and Evan happened to be passing by."

"So it's like what you and Randy did the other day?" asked Alex, "When you were fighting out by the car?"

He had to concentrate to get the words out; his attention was almost entirely taken by the way John was sitting. Without even meaning to he started to caress John's ankle, his fingers curling around the supple joint only to go wandering up the smooth calf before falling back down. He saw the look John flicked him and felt the now familiar and welcome spark between them. He licked his lips as his eyes wandered over the bigger man's body. There was something about being with John that made Alex feel very safe. And that wasn't an emotion he was used to feeling.

He was used to being the dominant. He was used to being the protector but with John, for some reason he couldn't explain, he actually enjoyed taking a less dominant role. And to his even bigger surprise his tiger liked it as well. His tiger, that normally hated anything that could be seen as weak or submissive, was practically rolling around in John's presence acting like a love-stuck kitten rather than the fierce beast he knew it to be. It was a little distributing but Alex figured he could get very used to it. He gave a little chuckle, the sound vibrating with the echo of the loud purrs his tiger was actually giving off. Shaking his head he looked up at John from under his lashes and smiled coyly.

"Yeah," breathed John, his own eyes blown apart by lust and desire, "Just like that," he gave a little hiss as Alex's fingers wandered higher but before he could react properly Josh padded into the kitchen.

Both Alex and John lit up as the third member of the trio wandered closer. Without even realising it, they pulled Josh over, positioning him between the two of them – so he was sitting on Alex's lap but leaning back against John's leg for support. Smiling at them Josh asked, "Why are you guys out here"?

"We're avoiding the fight. Punk and Evan are having a scrap and we didn't want to get tagged in," grinned John, his eyes dancing with delight as he looked at his two mates.

"Oh they've finished," clarified Josh, squirming slight as he realised his body was reacting in a slightly embarrassing way to the attention he was receiving from his two mates, "They're curled up in front of the fire now, Punk is licking Evan's paw – I think he's trying to heel it before Randy sees the damage."

"Shit!" hissed John his attention momentarily pulled away from his mates for worry about his best friend. He knew Randy hated it when Evan sparred with anyone. If Evan had managed to get himself injured during the scrap John knew there was going to be hell to pay.

"He's okay," assured Josh his hand resting on John's bare knee. Almost instantly the atmosphere around them changed. All three of them felt the mating spark and as Josh gave a low breathy moan Alex couldn't help leaning in and kissing the base of his neck the big cat soothing, "Shh 'sokay."

Josh arched in delight as Alex kissed his neck. Turning his head to give Alex more room he looked at John and smiled, a hand reaching out to entwine their fingers, Josh needing to touch John as much as he needed Alex's kiss. John leant forward and stroked the side of Josh's face. He watched the delight and desire flash in his mate's eyes as Alex continued to torment the soft skin at the base of Josh's neck. Brushing his lips over Josh's open mouth, John asked teasingly, "You like that, Josh? That feel good? Just imagine what two sets of lips would feel like…"

Josh gave a little whimper, shifting urgently on Alex's lap, needing to ease the gowning discomfort in his nether regions. John closed his mouth over Josh's, drinking down the little moans that were escaping form the small omega.

"Oh god…stop making out in the kitchen!" ordered Shawn as he strode into the kitchen, "You've got three bedrooms to go play in, do you have to do it in here where I need to get stuff ready for the meeting tonight?" he laughed out loud as the three of them shot apart although not so far that they couldn't all keep body contact with each other.

A chorus of apologies and grunts met his ear and, unable to help himself, the Alphamate called over, "And anyway I thought you had been told to come help me, Josh? Isn't that what Hunter said when he had to chase you out of our bedroom?"

John and Alex both turned to look at the little omega, neither dominant looking too happy at the news.

"I went to see Justin," explained Josh flicking worried looked between his mates," I wanted to see how he was and...and…I wanted to tell him about us."

"But Hunter told you not to bother him," growled John, his wolf snapping at the idea of the little omega disobeying the Alpha's direct command.

"He's my friend!" protested josh weakly. He knew he'd disobeyed Hunter and his wolf hated that thought that the Alpha might actually be angry with him. He risked a glance at Shawn and found the Alphamate grinning at him.

"Yeah well, no harm done." conceded Shawn adding knowingly," In fact getting a hug off you probably did Angel some good.

"I didn't mean anything by it," protested Josh feeling the need to make that quite clear to Shawn, "I just...I mean i…" his voice faded into a little pained whimper.

"We'll talk about this later," growled John glaring at Josh before softening and giving him a fond clip around the back of the head. Alex nodded his hand tightening on josh's thigh before he kissed his shoulder breathing, "John's right, we'll talk about it later."

Josh nodded and hung his head. His wolf was whimpering at the idea his potential mates were angry with him. But even as he started to worry John and Alex both leant in and kissed his cheeks and hugged him letting him know he was still very much loved.

"Such a bad little omega," teased Shawn winking at Josh taking away any heat or anger from his words. Crossing over to the massive fridge he open the door and added, "Besides now I've got three helpers instead of one," he straightened up and offering a very knowing smirk he looked at the threesome and sniggered, "Haven't I, boys?"

The three of them glared at him then broke out laughter, all calling, "Yes boss," in the most unconvincing display of submission ever seen.

X x x x x x x x

Chris paused as he hobbled into the den. He grunted as Lex bumped into him, his mate grabbing his hips to stop himself tripping over.

"Why d'ya stop?" whined Lex rubbing his shoulder where he banged into the doorframe.

"Look at that," murmured Chris nodding toward the rub in front of the large fire place. Leaning against his mate, Lex rested his weight against Chris's back in the pretence of looking past him into the supposedly deserted den. Except it wasn't deserted. Instead there were two small wolves curled up on the rug. They were a tangle of limps and tails the smaller chocolate wolf resting his head on his pack mates chest. They were both still panting from the recent play fight but for the moment there was such a sense of peace and contentment about them, that even Lex couldn't stop the soppy smirk lighting his face.

"Think we should go the long way around to the kitchen?" asked Chris leaning back into Lex's body, nudging Lex's face with his head.

"N'ah where's the fun in that," chuckle Lex brushing a kiss against Chris' hair. Pushing past his mate, he strode into the den calling loudly, "Do I need to make a call to Japan because this looks disturbingly comfy and I..." he burst into laughter as two sets of eyes glared at him.

He yelped as Chris cuffed him around the back of the head snapping, "Be nice!" before hobbling to his favourite sofa.

Chris dropped the crutch and lowered himself down onto the comfy cushions. As he settled back, Lex clambered onto the arm of the sofa taking his normal position, offering Chris silent support as he tried to get comfortable without putting any more strain on his injured leg. As Lex draped his arms over Chris's shoulders, his hands coming to rest on his mate's naked chest, Chris couldn't help the satisfied sigh escaping his lips. Closing his eyes a moment he let his head fall back. Wriggling back into place, he rested his head on Lex's thigh and smiled. Looking down at the wolf pile in front of them he called, "You two okay down there?"

The scraggy black wolf gave him a very self-satisfied smirk before nudging the small chocolate wolf with his muzzle. The resulting bad tempered yap and the way the little wolf huffed made Chris and Lex both chuckle. Evan hated losing, he wasn't a bad loser like some in the pack but he did hate having to submit to anyone other than Randy and the Alphas. It didn't happen very often but when it did it sent him into a little sulk. He glared at the grinning guns then gave a disgruntled yap before curling up into a tighter ball – basically ignoring all of them. Punk gave a little chuff then in a surprisingly gentle move he licked Evan's ear.

"Whoa dude!" called Lex, pretending to be outraged, "Cut the girly crap or I am so calling Japan and telling Colt that you are sitting here making out with…" he burst into laughter at the loud bark and growl of annoyance that Punk gave him. Blowing the grumbling wolf a kiss Lex settled down, content that his mischief making was complete.

Getting to his paws, Punk shook his fur out glaring at the sofa before padding away. Evan sat up, the little chocolate wolf watching his friend closely. He was about to chase after him and check he was okay as he knew how sensitive a subject Colt was but Punk changed direction and instead of leaving in a huff he jumped up into the window seat. Curling into a tight ball Punk settled his muzzle on his paws and stared out of the window. His attention was no longer focussed on the pack mates surrounding him, instead he was thinking of a wolf thousands of miles away, a wolf he longed to be with, a wolf he knew should be at his side.

Closing his eyes he settled down blocking out everything except the image floating around in his brain, the image of Colt when they had hugged at the airport and he'd been left alone for three whole months. Three months that were nearly at an end. And when Colt came back Punk knew one thing was certain - he would never let his best friend leave him again and he knew too he would do everything in his power to make sure that they finally mated, that they finally finished what they had started years before. Punk was tired of being alone. He wanted his mate. He wanted Colt.

TBC x


End file.
